Cruel Fairy Tale
by Peri Labu
Summary: Ini tentang mereka, tentang cinta yang tak pernah berakhir, tentang kesalahan di masa lalu/Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, dan Ryeowook terikat pada satu takdir yang sama/Ini bukan tentang rasa bersalah, ini tentang aku yang mencintamu/KyuMin, slight MinWook fanfiction FINAL Chapter.
1. Prologue

Satu melodi mengikat mereka ke dalam kisah dongeng yang sama. Kisah cinta tak usai. Hati yang tersakiti. Dan empat persepsi tentang setia yang berbeda.

"Pada akhirnya, hati akan berpihak pada takdir."

.

Peri Labu Present:

A KyuMin fanfiction

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

Warnings: boyxboy. KyuMin slight MinWook. Alternate Universe. This just a prolog. OOCness for all chara. I've warned you. So, don't like? Don't read!

enJOY!

.

.

.

Prelude: Our Apart

…

_Loath to Depart_

Salah satu _etude_ karya Chopin itu mengalun lamat-lamat. Menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang memenuhi ruang tengah apartemen mewah milik pemuda itu. Sosoknya dalam balutan kemeja putih kebesaran tampak seperti boneka porselen: cantik, anggun, tanpa ekspresi.

Bibirnya yang berwarna _pink_ alami mengatup, sementara matanya yang bulat besar menatap lurus pada layar iPad. Ada desain 3D sebuah _resort_ yang bergerak-gerak di layar itu selagi jemari-jemarinya yang panjang bergerak memberikan sentuhan desain. Ada saat di mana ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit, membentuk senyum saat sebuah jendela berada di tempat yang pas. Namun ada saat di mana ujung bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah, merasa tidak puas ketika beberapa pintu justru menyebabkan pencahayaan tak tepat.

Berjam-jam habis berlalu dengan ia yang masih setia menyelesaikan desain itu. Beberapa cangkir kopi tandas, namun lagu yang mengalun tetap sama. Seolah merefleksikan judul karya pendek itu.

_Etude op. 10 no. 3_ atau _Tristesse_, sebuah lagu sedih yang tercipta dari tangan melankolik Chopin. Tapi pemuda itu menyukainya. Lagu yang membuatnya merasa tenang, lagu yang membuatnya merasa tidak perlu beranjak ke manapun. Sama seperti saat ini, saat ia lagi-lagi tidak pernah mengubah _playlist_-nya itu. Satu _playlist _ yang berisi sebuah lagu. Simbol kesetiaan.

Pemuda itu benci ditinggalkan, lantas mengapa ia perlu meninggalkan? Baginya, tidak ada alasan untuk meninggalkan sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman demi sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui.

Baginya, cukup setia maka segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

**..::.**

_Etude op. 10 no. 3_

Di antara nada-nada yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru Praha, telinganya hanya mampu menangkap suara piano itu. Old Town Square di Republik Ceko seperti kotak musik, sepanjang tahun, akan ada musik yang terdengar di mana-mana. Tapi ia menulikan telinga, ia hanya ingin mendengar _etude_ favoritnya itu sekarang.

Jemarinya yang kurus panjang memainkan lagu itu dengan apik. Satu dari sekian lagu pendek yang diciptakan oleh Chopin untuk melatih kemampuan jari. Ia bukan pianis pemula, karya-karya pendek Chopin lainnya macam _Prelude-prelude op 28_ yang memiliki tingkat kesulitan cukup tinggi bisa ia mainkan dengan keakuratan nada sempurna.

Ia memainkan sebuah lagu karena ia menyukainya. Sama seperti ketika ia memainkan _etude_ ini berkali-kali. Lagu sedih yang jarang ia tampilkan untuk khalayak. Di hadapan orang-orang yang datang untuk menyaksikan permainan pianonya, ia lebih memilih _Ballade in Ab Op. 47_, sebuah karya Chopin lainnya dengan irama yang riang.

Tapi untuk waktunya sendiri, saat ia hanya menikmati musik dalam kamar apartemennya yang sepi, dengan matanya yang menatap sendu ke arah _Karluv Most_, lagu sedih itu akan mengalun. Lagu yang cukup untuk menggambarkan satu sisi hatinya yang terluka. Luka yang terendap cukup lama, luka yang ia simpan sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan, romansa yang menyelimuti Praha tidak cukup untuk membuatnya melupakanluka perih itu.

Nyatanya, pemuda berambut ikal cokelat ini bukan orang yang kuat. Sebab, lagi-lagi lagu itu berhasil membunuh pertahanannya. Sekali lagi, ia menangis sendiri untuk luka di hatinya.Luka yang ia dapat dari bentuk kesetiaan.

Kesetiaan yang terwujud dengan cara menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Bentuk kesetiaan yang tidak bisa ia sesali hingga kini. Tidak bisa, bukan tidak ingin.

Dan dalam pemahamannya, ada saat di mana setia berarti meninggalkan.

"_Mianhae _…,"

**..::.**

Ia bukan tipikal pecinta musik, terutama musik klasik yang cenderung sulit. Namun untuk satu lagu berdurasi pendek itu, ia membuat pengecualian.

_Etude op. 10 no. 3 _karya Chopin.

Ia tidak pernah tahu siapa Chopin, tidak pula tahu mengapa judulnya begitu tidak biasa bagi telinganya. Tapi ia benar-benar membuat pengecualian. Terlepas dari nama komposer dan judulnya yang asing, lagu itu membuatnya tenang. Ada kesedihan di antara susunan nadanya yang lembut. Kesedihan yang entah mengapa berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman. Bukan sedih yang menyesakkan.

Semacam jalan keluar. Mungkin.

Ia memang tidak tahu banyak hal tentang musik. Dunianya adalah kanvas, cat, dan imajinasi yang terejawantahkan melalui goresan kuasnya. Ia tidak mengenal Chopin, tapi ia mengenal baik van Gogh. Pelukis dengan hidup dramatik hingga akhir hayatnya.

Ia tidak suka menyebutnya memuja, tapi ia menyukai lukisan-lukisan van Gogh. Kesukaan yang wajar, tidak seperti seseorang yang menunjukkan gestur memuja pada lagu sedih ciptaan pria bernama Chopin itu. Ia mengenal orang itu, menghormati sosoknya, termasuk menghormati keputusannya saat lagu instrumen itu mengalun di antara mereka selama berjam-jam.

Ia tersenyum sedikit, saat lagi-lagi ingatannya tertuju pada orang itu. Orang yang menjadi alasan seluruh lukisannya menjadi 'hidup' dan 'berjiwa'. Sama seperti satu lagi lukisannya yang baru saja ia buat.

Lukisan dengan potret seseorang dalam sosok malaikat, berlatarkan warna monokrom abu-abu yang pudar. Hidup, bernyawa. Lebih dari semua lukisan yang pernah ia buat seumur hidupnya. Sosok itu pula yang membuatnya mengikrarkan diri pada satu ultimatum: setia.

Setia pada segala macam kondisi. Termasuk setia untuk menunggu. Ia tidak keberatan. Sebab baginya, setia adalah bentuk lain dari cinta. Ia tidak butuh kalimat cinta yang banyak, ia hanya butuh setia. Dua orang yang mencinta, hanya butuh setia untuk membanggakan perasaan. Setidaknya, begitu yang selalu ia yakini.

Ia tersenyum lagi, kali ini begitu tulus, begitu polos.

"_Saranghae_ …,"

**..::.**

Cangkir di atas meja dari akar kayu jati itu masih mengepulkan asapnya, saat pemutar piringan hitam di salah satu sisi perapian mengalunkan satu lagu yang sama berkali-kali.

_Tristesse_—Chopin

Dalam bahasa Spanyol, berarti kesedihan. Lagu yang selalu berhasil memukulnya telak dan mengingatkannya akan tahun-tahun sulit belakangan ini. Ia memang pernah memasrahkan diri atas segala takdir Tuhan. Tapi, pasrah bukan berarti melupakan. Kenangan itu melekat di memorinya, mengaratkan hatinya.

Pemuda berkepala besar itu memang bukan tipikal orang yang akan mengingat banyak hal di masa lalu. Ia tidak hidup di masa lalu, ia hidup di masa kini. Mempermasalahkan hal yang telah lewat bukanlah kebiasaannya, tapi kejadian yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu itu terus menghantuinya, membentuknya seperti sekarang ini.

Ia tidak menyalahkan siapapun yang pernah terlibat di masa itu. Kalaupun ada yang perlu disalahkan, itu sudah tentu dirinya. Ia yang membuat segalanya rumit. Dan dengan satu keputusan tak masuk akal, ia menyebutnya bahagia.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya, tapi ia anggap inilah yang mereka sebut kesetiaan. Setia untuk memberikan orang itu kebahagiaan, bagaimanapun bentuk bahagia itu. Setia untuk tetap berada di sisinya sebagai malaikat tanpa sayap.

Menjadi budak pun, ia merasa akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan senyum itu tetap di wajah orang yang pernah dilukainya. Ya. Asalkan orang itu tetap tersenyum, ia bisa mengucapkan seribu kalimat syukur pada Tuhan.

Bersyukur karena ia tetap setia.

"_Gamsahae_ …,"

**..::.**

Labu's Note:

Blur? Sedikit! Sang arsitek, Pianist, Pelukis, dan sosok di depan perapian bisa ditebak, kan?

Ini hanya prolog. Kalau respon bagus, saya update cepat chap 1-nya.

Salam Peri!


	2. Chapter 1: The Fate

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

Warnings: boyxboy. KyuMin slight MinWook. Alternate Universe. OOCness for all chara. I've warned you. So, don't like? Don't read!

enJOY!

.

.

.

Chapter 1: The Fate

…

Tapakan ujung sepatunya terdengar di lorong kantor itu. Ada sedikit rasa kesal yang tergambar di wajahnya yang cantik. Sementara lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tidak lagi bisa tertutupi. Pekerjaannya untuk sebuah _resort_ di Busan belum usai, dan sekarang bosnya di firma arsitektur itu lagi-lagi memanggil.

Lee Sungmin—pemuda cantik itu—menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat total jika tidak ingin tumbang di lokasi pembangunan. Tapi terima kasih untuk bosnya yang gemar menyiksa itu. Sekarang, ia merasa pekerjaan baru sedang menantinya.

"_Hyeong_ memanggilku?" tanyanya retoris begitu pintu besar berukir sederhana di ruangan itu berhasil ia buka tanpa ketukan.

Laki-laki yang duduk di belakang meja besar di hadapannya mendongak, lantas tersenyum manis. Mata bulan sabit miliknya seolah ikut tersenyum, menambah poin penting mengapa ia disebut tampan.

"_Mianhae_, sepertinya kau sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini, Sungminnie."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya tanpa segan. _Seonbae_-nya semasa di perguruan tinggi ini memang iblis berwajah malaikat.

"Aku akan segera ke Busan besok untuk melihat lokasi _resort_ sekali lagi." kata Sungmin pelan, tidak peduli pada kalimat basa-basi laki-laki berkepala besar di hadapannya. Kakinya beranjak untuk duduk di sofa ruangan itu. "Yesung _hyeong _juga akan ke Jeju, kan?"

"_Ani_!" Yesung menyangkal tegas. "Aku meminta Donghae yang ke Jeju."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Mana bisa begitu?"

"Tentu saja bisa!" Yesung tersenyum lebih lebar, membuat matanya makin tak terlihat. "Aku bosnya di sini, Sungminnie." ucapnya riang, seolah kata 'bos' sangat hebat untuk ukuran firma. "Lagipula, kau tidak akan ke Busan. Karena aku yang akan pergi."

Kening lebar Sungmin yang sebagian tertutup poni semakin berkerut-kerut bingung. Matanya memicing ketika perasaannya berubah jadi tidak enak dengan pengalihan pekerjaan ini.

"Dan …," Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk _kebaikanmu_, Kim Jong Woon _ssi_?"

Yesung tergelak riang lagi. "_New job_?!"

Sungmin mengerang. Ia tahu ini, firasatnya tidak pernah salah untuk beberapa hal.

"Proyeknya ada di Namiseoum." Yesung mulai menjelaskan dengan serius. "Tuan Cho baru saja menghubungiku. Ia akan pindah dari Austria ke Korea. Dan ia ingin sebuah hunian di Nami. Proyeknya tidak besar. Tapi ia sangat berharap. Aku sudah katakan tentang kondisi kesibukan kita. Jadi, kukatakan untuk bersabar dulu sampai ada yang bersedia. Bagaimana? Kau mau menerima?"

Sungmin menimbang sejenak. Daripada proyek _resort_, hunian jauh lebih mudah. Tapi rancangan _resort_ yang sudah ia revisi berkali-kali itu terlalu sayang untuk ditinggalkan. Bukan masalah _fee_, Sungmin hanya enggan meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang baru setengah jadi.

"Kapan Tuan Cho akan datang?"

"Tergantung perjanjian kalian. Kalau kau setuju menangani proyek ini, silakan cari waktu untuk membicarakan pekerjaan."

Yesung bangkit dari kursi nyamannya, satu tangannya menyambar secarik kertas kecil di atas meja berpelitur cokelat miliknya. Didekatinya Sungmin yang masih duduk di sofa dalam ruangan besar itu, lantas mengangsurkan kertas kecil tersebut.

"Ini nomor yang bisa kau hubungi. Lusa, Tuan Cho akan tiba di Korea. Jadi …," Yesung menggantungkan sejenak kalimatnya demi merapatkan bokongnya di sofa depan Sungmin. "Sisa hari ini dan besok, kau punya waktu libur." katanya, ditutup dengan satu senyum tulus.

Laki-laki dengan rambut kelam itu memandang lekat-lekat Sungmin yang kini hanya memandangnya tidak percaya. Ia tahu Sungmin benar-benar butuh istirahat. Yesung bisa melihatnya dengan pipi _chubby_ yang perlahan mengempes itu, ditambah dengan bola matanya yang cekung. Sedikit banyak, perubahan wajah Sungmin yang agak berisi menjadi sedikit tirus karena kesalahannya.

"Ryeowookie akan pulang hari ini." Kalimat pamungkas itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir Yesung. Membuat Sungmin kembali menatapnya makin tidak percaya.

"Ryeowook tidak mengatakannya padaku."

Yesung mengangguk kalem. "Jadi, maafkan aku karena merusak kejutannya."

Sungmin mendesah lelah. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum. Senyum pertamanya hari ini. "_Gwaenchana_."

"Jadi, kau menerima proyek pulau Nami ini?"

Mata Sungmin mendelik, merasa baru saja dijebak oleh _seonbae_-nya itu. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak banyak bicara lagi. Tangannya terulur, menarik kertas itu dengan enggan, menandakan persetujuannya. Setidaknya, sekarang ia punya waktu libur.

"Aku tidak pernah gagal menjadi _Hyeong_-mu, kan, Sungminnie?" tanya Yesung lagi, saat Sungmin diam-diam menghela napas di antara senyum tipisnya.

Sungmin mendongak sebentar dari kertas kecil berisi angka-angka yang berderet, lantas mengangguk kecil sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Yesung. "_Ne, gomawo, Hyeong_!"

Pemuda mungil itu beranjak dari tempatnya, lantas melangkah keluar dari ruangan besar dengan dominasi warna cokelat pudar itu. Di belakangnya, Yesung ikut menghela napas. Ia memang tidak pernah gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sungmin.

Ya. Tidak pernah lagi.

..::.

"_HYEONG_!"

Sungmin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbalik ketika tahu-tahu kedua lengan kurus itu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Sungmin tersenyum kecil, pemuda mungil yang kini mendekapnya posesif itu masih gemar menyerang tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Sungmin untuk menutup rapat pintu apartemen terlebih dahulu.

"_Bogoshipeo_~! _Niga jeongmal bogoshipeo_!" bisiknya bersemangat. Sementara wajahnya disandarkan di pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis selagi tangannya mendorong pintu putih apartemen yang mereka bagi tersebut, membiarkan pemuda manis di belakangnya bersandar manja. Kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam kelam mengangguk-angguk. "_Nado_, Wookie-_ya_. _Nado bogoshipeo_!"

Sungmin melepas lingkaran tangan Ryeowook di pinggangnya, lantas berbalik. Dipandangnya wajah Ryeowook. Pipinya tirus, sementara kedua manik _dark honey_ dalam matanya berbinar-binar polos, hidungnya tinggi, membuat keseluruhan wajah itu memiliki kesan yang sama tiap saat: manis.

Perlahan, Sungmin memajukan wajahnya, mengecup kening pemuda itu penuh sayang. Ia merindukan pemuda ini ada di sekitarnya, memasak untuknya, dan mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi Sungmin sadar, Ryeowook memiliki pekerjaannya sendiri. Membuat kebersamaan mereka kadang berjarak.

"Kenapa tidak menelponku kalau kau akan pulang? Aku bisa menjemputmu segera." Sungmin menuntun langkah mereka untuk memasuki ruang tengah apartemen dengan dominasi monokrom merah muda itu, lantas mendudukkan dirinya dan Ryeowook di sofa.

Bibir mungil Ryeowook tertarik jahil. Tangannya lagi-lagi melingkari pinggang Sungmin. Sementara kepalanya telah disandarkan ke dada pemuda yang lebih tua satu setengah tahun darinya itu.

"Karena aku tahu kau sibuk, _Hyeong_." bisiknya pelan. "Aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Kau tahu aku selalu memiliki waktu untukmu." Tangan Sungmin bergerak, membalas pelukan _dongsaeng_-nya itu, lantas mengelus-ngelus lengan kiri Ryeowook, menawarkan kenyamanan.

"_Hyeong_ tahu aku tidak akan menuntut waktu. Kita sepakat untuk sama-sama memahami kesibukan, kan, _Hyeong_?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Dulu, ia dan Ryeowook memang menyepakati hal itu. Kesibukannya sebagai arsitek di firma baru memang cukup menyita waktu. Ryeowook sendiri sering sekali ke luar Seoul untuk melukis. Meski Ryeowook dapat mengorbakan perjalanannya, tapi Sungmin selalu tidak setuju. Bagi Sungmin, profesionalitas dan totalitas adalah segalanya dalam pekerjaan.

Baik Sungmin maupun Ryeowook tahu benar betapa mereka menikmati tiap waktu yang ada. Menjadi arsitek adalah pilihan Sungmin, begitupun dengan Ryeowook yang menekuni dunia kanvas. Mereka berdua tahu pekerjaan seperti apa yang mereka kerjakan. Ini adalah pilihan, dan mereka belajar untuk menerima segala konsekuensi atas pilihan-pilihan tersebut. Termasuk konsekuensi untuk mengorbankan waktu.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk. Pelan ia berbisik pada Ryeowook yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. "Terima kasih karena terus memahamiku, Wookie-_ya_."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Mereka tidak lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Seperti biasa, sisa-sisa kerinduan itu mereka luapkan dalam pelukan hangat yang posesif. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, mereka tahu betapa hati mereka saling merindu. Tanpa dikatakanpun, mereka bisa mengerti.

Mengerti dan mengerti, seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Saling mengerti dan terus saling mengerti satu sama lain. Saling mengobati dalam diam. Saling memahami sebagai dua orang yang pernah terluka.

**..::.**

"_Oppa_ serius akan pulang?"

Pertanyaan dari gadis berwajah bulat manis itu menginterupsi sejenak aktivitasnya. Pemuda tinggi berambut ikal dalam ruang musik itu mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas partitur yang ia bereskan. Sebagai jawaban, ia mengangguk sepintas, lantas kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku tipis berisi komposisi-komposisi lagu.

"Pulang sesaat sebelum kompetisi piano diadakan?" Gadis itu nyaris meninggikan suaranya. "Apa yang _Oppa_ pikirkan?"

"Anggap saja pesaingmu berkurang satu, Hyunnie."

Gadis itu merenggut. Demi apapun, kompetisi musim panas di Praha adalah sesuatu yang mereka tunggu tiap tahunnya. Dan sekarang, pemuda tampan yang terbiasa menjadi _rival_ terbaiknya itu akan pulang ke negara mereka? Konyol!

"Kyuhyun _oppa_!" Ia ingin menghardik, namun suaranya tercekat. Bagaimanapun, ia masih menghormati pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Jangan bertingkah bodoh! _Oppa_ tahu kompetisi ini penting. Bagaimana dengan—"

"Aku menemukannya, Seohyun-_ah_."

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Seohyun' oleh pemuda tinggi itu menegang. Kalimat yang sudah diujung lidahnya terdorong paksa kembali ke tenggorokannya, membuat ia nyaris tersedak oleh kalimat lirih yang pelan dari pemuda di hadapannya. Matanya yang bulat besar memandang punggung Kyuhyun. Punggung kesepian yang selama bertahun-tahun ini dipandangnya diam-diam, punggung kurus yang menahan berbagai bentuk kesakitan yang selalu berusaha dilupakannya.

"Me-menemukan siapa?" Seohyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Seakan ia baru saja menelan sebiji _dumpling_ tanpa mengunyahnya.

Pertanyaan retoris itu tidak langsung terjawab. Tanpa dijawab pun, Seohyun sudah tahu siapa yang sedang mereka bicara. Hanya ada satu orang yang selalu dicari Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun belakangan ini. Satu orang yang menjadi alasan mengapa Kyuhyun seperti orang gila yang siap mati beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kau tahu siapa."

Seohyun memang tahu. Karena itu, ia mencoba untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Seohyun paham. Lebih dari kompetisi piano yang digelar tiap musim di Praha, lebih dari _Ambassador Concert Series_, bahkan lebih dari _International_ _Frederick Chopin Piano Competition _di Warsawa, menemukan satu orang itu jauh lebih penting bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku menemukannya." Kyuhyun mengulangi kalimat itu lagi.

Dan Seohyun mengangguk pasrah. "Di mana?"

"Seoul."

Tidak butuh berdetik-detik jeda bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengucapkan satu tempat itu. Tempat yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan demi Praha. Tempat di mana seluruh kenangan terbaik dan terburuk dalam hidupnya terjadi.

Seoul

Kalau Praha adalah kota dongeng di mana seluruh romansa klasik dapat ditemukan, maka Seoul adalah bentuk kota dongeng modern. Kalau Kyuhyun bisa menemukan magis kisah klasik yang menyentuh saat memandang _Karluv Most_, maka ia bisa menemukan kenangan terbaik saat mengenang Banpo _bridge_. Seoul memang tidak seromantis Paris, tapi di sana, ada cinta yang Kyuhyun simpan rapat-rapat. Cinta terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

Seohyun memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis. Meski Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihatnya, Seohyun ingin sedikit saja merasa senang untuk pemuda itu. "Karena itu _Oppa_ pulang?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"_Oppa_ akan membuang semuanya di Praha?" Seohyun hampir menangis. Sesuatu seperti tersangkut di kerongkongannya ketika ia kembali bertanya, "Demi dia?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun berbalik. Permata cokelat dalam matanya menatap wajah gadis santun di sana. Seohyun. Kalau ada orang yang paling berjasa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari kebodohannya bertahun-tahun lalu, maka orang itu adalah Seo Joohyun, gadis di hadapannya ini.

Gadis yang bersedia memberikan harapan dan impian bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku …," Kyuhyun bergerak untuk menduduki kursi di depan satu-satunya piano dalam ruangan itu. Ujung-ujung jemarinya yang panjang bersentuhan dengan _tuts_. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa bersalah telah seegois ini pada Seohyun. "Aku hanya akan meminta maaf darinya. Apapun yang terjadi setelah itu, aku tidak berharap banyak."

Kedua belah bibir Seohyun terbuka sedikit. Ada harapan yang mendadak menyelusup dalam hatinya, harapan untuk melihat Kyuhyun nantinya di Praha. Kembali setelah segalanya usai. Seohyun bukannya bersikap jahat, tapi ia menyadari, harapan akan kembalinya Kyuhyun sama dengan membuat orang itu menolak Kyuhyun kembali dalam hidupnya.

Penolakan kedua yang mungkin akan menyakiti Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

_'_Oppa _harus kembali!'_ Seohyun ingin sekali mengatakan itu. Tapi lidahnya kelu. Kalimat itu hanya akan menekan Kyuhyun. Dan sekalipun, Seohyun tidak ingin melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya bertanya lirih, "Bisakah _Oppa_ kembali?"

Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh kepada gadis itu. Ia tidak menjawab, namun bibirnya yang tebal tersenyum. Sungguh. Ia mengerti betul perasaan Seohyun. Tapi, untuk sekali ini lagi, Kyuhyun ingin egois. Sebagai jawaban, tangan pemuda berambut ikal itu mulai bergerak di atas _tuts_ piano, mengalunkan sebuah lagu cinta dari Franz Liszt dalam ruang musik itu.

_Liébéstraum No. 3_ atau dalam bahasa Inggrisnya _Dreaming and Loving_.

Jawaban yang terlalu ambigu untuk Seohyun. Perlahan, ujung jemari tangan kanannya meraba benda melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Sebuah benda berkilauan yang pasangannya tersemat di jari manis Kyuhyun.

Takdir itu tidak pernah berhenti.

**..::.**

Labu's Note:

KyuMin emang belum ketemu. Tapi chap ini menjadi pembuka untuk pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Mianhae untuk alur yang lambat.

Salam Peri!


	3. Chapter 2: To Back

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

Warnings: boyxboy. KyuMin slight MinWook. Alternate Universe. OOCness for all chara. I've warned you. So, don't like? Don't read!

enJOY!

.

.

.

Chapter 2: To Back

…

_"CHO KYUHYUN!"_

_Tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak menegang begitu hardikan itu sampai di telinganya. Ia berbalik pelan-pelan, dan sosok cantik bersuara tenor yang baru saja memanggil namanya telah berdiri beberapa meter di sana. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, sementara sosok itu menatapnya muak._

_"Kau brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sosok itu mengumpat, sementara kedua rahangnya terkatup rapat, menahan amarah yang membuat kedua kepalan tangannya mengerat._

"Tuan …!"

_Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar selagi ia berlari mengejar sosok yang barusan membentaknya. Langkahnya tersaruk, namun ia tetap berlari sementara tubuhnya semakin kebas. Tidak sekalipun—bahkan dalam mimpinya—Kyuhyun melihat kedua bola mata rubah itu menatapnya penuh kebencian. Tidak sekalipun, mata rubah yang terbiasa berbinar ceria itu terlihat sangat terluka._

_Fakta terakhir itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengejar, mencoba memastikan bahwa luka di mata indah milik sosok itu tidak nyata._

_"Tunggu!"_

"Tuan!"

_Keringat bercucuran di pelipis Kyuhyun. Tepat sebelum tenaganya habis, tangan kecil milik sosok yang sedaritadi dikejarnya itu berhasil ia raih._

_"Lepaskan!"_

_Hardikan itu lagi. Suara penuh penekanan oleh kebencian yang menyakitkan pendengaran Kyuhyun._

_"Tunggu, dengarkan dulu!"_

_"Jangan mengatakan apapun, Cho!"_

_Pergelangan dalam genggaman Kyuhyun tersentak-sentak, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya._

_"Dengar! Aku—"_

_"DIAM!"_

"Tuan! Tuan!"

_Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Seumur hidupnya, sama seperti dengan tatapan asing yang kini didapatnya, bentakan itupun tidak pernah didengar Kyuhyun. Ia terbiasa mendengar sosok di hadapannya ini berkata lembut, kalaupun kadang memaksa atau mengancam, namun intonasinya tidak segetir ini, tidak sesakit ini. Kyuhyun merasa, seluruh jiwanya baru saja melayang._

_"Jangan menjelaskan apapun, Cho!" Kalimat itu kembali dipenuhi penekanan, dingin, menyakitkan. "Jangan berusaha untuk pura-pura peduli padaku!"_

_Sayangnya, Kyuhyun peduli. Kyuhyun selalu pedulinya._

_"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berpura-pura padamu!"_

_"DIAM KUBILANG! Berhenti berbohong dan jangan berpura-pura jika kau tidak benar-benar peduli!"_

_Sosok itu menghentakkan tangannya keras. Sangat keras, cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun nyaris terjungkal dari tempatnya, cukup untuk melepaskan genggaman kuat Kyuhyun yang menahannya._

_ "Tunggu!"_

"Tuan!"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, sementara keringat dingin mengucur di wajahnya. Sebuah tangan mengguncang-guncang pundaknya, membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi barusan. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya disela aturan napasnya yang memburu.

"_Are you okay, Sir_?"

Suara lembut sang pramugari hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah pramugari itu beranjak pergi, Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang nyaris menghantuinya beberapa tahun lalu itu kini datang lagi. Mimpi tidak mengenakkan tentang kejadian pahit yang pernah dialaminya. Kesalahan terbesarnya.

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyamankan dirinya sendiri dengan _seat belt _yang masih terpasang mengikatnya dengan kursi. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur, rasanya ia telah menutup mata beberapa menit setelah pesawat meninggalkan landasan pacu _Vaclav Havel Airport_ di Praha. Dan begitu kepalanya bergerak sedikit untuk melongo keluar, bangunan besar berbentuk setengah lingkaran menjadi objek pertama yang ia kenali.

_Incheon International Airport._

Ia resmi pulang.

**..::.**

"Pulau Nami?"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya dari panci sup ke arah Sungmin. Pemuda yang kini duduk di kursi meja makan itu sibuk menekuri iPad, keningnya sedikit berkerut, sementara bibirnya yang berbentuk 'M' tertekuk ke bawah.

"Ya. Hunian." Sungmin menjawab sepintas. Matanya menyipit sejenak sebelum melarikan lagi jemarinya di layar iPad. "Kata Yesung _hyeong_, proyeknya tidak terlalu besar. Sekedar villa mungkin."

Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Matanya kembali mengintip ke dalam panci sup yang kini bergelembung banyak. Sementara _microwave_ di sisinya berbunyi, menandakan kentang yang beberapa waktu lalu dipanggangnya telah matang.

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa menoleh.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Pertanyaan itu yang sedaritadi ditunggunya. Agak lama ia memberi jeda untuk menyahut. Hingga Ryeowook usai menata kentang ke atas piring, Sungmin baru menjawab kalem.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan menanyakannya."

Pemuda yang sibuk dengan menu makan mereka itu berbalik. Bibirnya mencebik, merasa telah digoda oleh si Tuan Arsitek itu. Tapi ia tidak banyak bicara. Segera diletakkannya dua piring berisi kentang panggang ke atas meja, lalu mulai sibuk lagi dengan sup ayamnya.

"Bisakah kita menginap?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. "Semalam saja. Aku benar-benar ingin liburan bersama _hyeong_. Sudah lama sekali rasanya kita tidak pergi bersama."

Senyum di wajah Sungmin kembali mengembang. Entah mengapa, tiap ada Ryeowook di sekitarnya, ia tidak pernah lelah untuk tersenyum. Ryeowook seperti magnet bagi bibirnya untuk terus melengkung ke atas. Dan ini senyumnya yang entah keberapa hari ini.

"Apapun untukmu."

Sungmin memang bukan orang romantis. Memberikan maket rumah dan melamar kekasih seperti yang dipraktekkan teman-teman semasa kuliahnya, tidak bisa ia lakukan. Sungmin tidak bisa melamar Ryeowook. Setidaknya, bukan saat ini. Jadi, hal paling romantis yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meluangkan waktu berdua dan menuruti permintaan Ryeowook.

"_Hyeong_."

"_Ne_?"

"Di masa depan, aku ingin sekali rumahku dibuat olehmu."

Sungmin mengerjap sesaat. Permintaan pelan nyaris menggumam dari Ryeowook membuatnya terdiam sejenak. Suara Ryeowook sedikit dipaksa, terdengar setengah ragu saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Tentu, Wookie-_ya_." Sungmin menjawab diplomatis. "Akan kubuat rumah seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi, _hyeong_ …," Ryeowook menjeda beberapa detik. Ia masih memunggungi Sungmin, tak berniat untuk menatap wajah pemuda yang dicintainya itu. "Aku ingin kau ada di dalamnya sebagai seseorang yang paling penting."

Sungmin membuka bibirnya sedikit. Meski tidak ingin mengakui, tapi ia sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan itu. Kalimat barusan bukan permintaan biasa, bukan pembicaraan antara klien yang memesan desain rumah pada seorang arsitek. Kalimat Ryeowook barusan adalah bentuk lamaran untuknya. Lamaran yang seharusnya terkatakan dari bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab, tapi tubuhnya perlahan bangkit dari kursi. Ia mendekat pada Ryeowook, lantas memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Keurom_, Wookie-_ya_. Kita akan membuat rumah kita berdua."

Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia. Bukan maksudnya untuk mendesak Sungmin dan berhenti menunggu pemuda itu untuk mengikat hubungan dalam ikatan resmi. Juga bukan maksudnya untuk bersikap agresif. Ryeowook hanya ingin menegaskan hatinya. Itu saja.

"Kau janji, _Hyeong_. Kau sudah janji."

Sungmin lagi-lagi tidak menjawab secara verbal. Tapi pelukannya di perut Ryeowook mengerat.

**..::.**

"Cepat datang atau aku meninggalkanmu, _Hyeong_!"

Siwon berdecak setengah sebal pada orang di seberang sambungan telponnya. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangannya sekali lagi, saat suara Yesung menenangkannya.

"Pokoknya cepat datang!" perintahnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak.

Siwon menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan salah satu _hyeong_-nya itu. Seharusnya, Siwon sudah ada di Busan untuk pemotretannya, tapi dengan seenaknya Yesung meminta untuk berangkat bersama hari ini. Sialnya lagi, menejer Siwon malah menyetujui permintaan Yesung.

"_Appa_ …,"

Panggilan dari suara imut itu membuat Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Seorang gadis kecil dengan kedua kuncir di puncak kepalanya mendongak, menunjukkan buket bunga berpita putih buatannya pada Siwon.

"_Appaga eodiga_?" tanyanya polos.

Siwon tersenyum ramah, memamerkan kedua _dimple_ yang menghiasi sepasang pipinya. Ia berjongkok, menyetarakan tinggi dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya. "_Appa_ ada pekerjaan di Busan. Anh Yeol tunggu _Appa_ di sini, dan belajar yang baik. _Arrachi_?"

Anh Yeol mengangguk-angguk, yang lantas membuat Siwon mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sayang.

Anh Yeol dan seluruh anak-anak yang ada di sini adalah yatim piatu penghuni panti asuhan milik keluarga Siwon. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan dirawat sejak bayi. Sungmin sendiri menghabiskan masa kecilnya di sini, hingga saat ia remaja, Yesung membawanya ke Inggris, kuliah arsitektur dan kembali lagi ke Seoul setelah bertahun-tahun.

Siwon bisa mengingat semua bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dulu, ia terbiasa bersama Sungmin. Di mata Siwon, Sungmin mirip malaikat. Mungil, cantik, dan sangat baik. Meski kecil, Siwon tetap memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan '_hyeong_'. Karena Sungmin pula, Siwon memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini, berbaur dengan anak-anak dengan nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya.

Siwon, Sungmin, dan seseorang lagi. Mereka terbiasa bersama. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi begitu rumit.

Siwon telah menarik tangannya dari kepala Anh Yeol ketika ia kembali tersadar dari lamunan sejenaknya. Anak di hadapannya itu tersenyum lebar, lantas menyurukkan buket buatannya ke tangan Siwon.

"Untuk _Appa_." ucapnya sebelum berlari pergi dengan teman-temannya.

Senyum di wajah Siwon kembali terukir. Ia memang membiarkan anak-anak itu memanggilnya '_Appa_'. Siwon hanya tidak ingin kata '_appa_' terlalu asing untuk mereka ucapkan. Seperti yang Sungmin alami. _Hyeong_-nya satu itu terlalu banyak menyimpan lukanya. Luka karena tersisih, dan luka pengkhianatan.

Tanpa sadar, Siwon kembali bergerak untuk merogoh ponsel dalam sakunya. Sebaris nomor atas nama Sungmin ia sambungkan. Agak lama hingga akhirnya Sungmin menjawab.

"_Yeoboseyo_," Siwon membalas sapaan Sungmin dari seberang sana. Terdengar suara Sungmin yang agak kesal, sepertinya Siwon menelpon di waktu yang tidak tepat. "_Ani_, _Hyeong_. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Siwon bisa mendengar Sungmin mendesah kesal, namun menjawab pertanyaannya agak serius. Siwon tersenyum, namun airmata jatuh lamat-lamat dari matanya saat mendengar suara-suara di seberang sana. Sungmin bersama Ryeowook. Itu sudah tentu. Seharusnya Siwon bisa bahagia. Setelah apa yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, hanya pada Ryeowook, Sungmin bisa membuka dirinya.

_'Mianhae'_ Siwon merapalkan satu kata itu dalam hatinya. Entah meminta maaf pada siapa. Rasanya, ia terlalu bersalah pada Sungmin dan pada semua yang ada di masa lalunya.

**..::.**

Yesung sudah ada di luar ruang kantornya dan sedang mengunci pintu saat langkah kaki laki-laki itu membuat ia menoleh. Mata bulan sabitnya menyipit sejenak.

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanyanya sopan, sekaligus penasaran.

Laki-laki berambut ikal kecokelatan yang baru tiba itu menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. "_Annyeong haseyo, _Kim Yesung _ssi_. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_."

Yesung tampak terkejut sekilas, namun ia memilih untuk menyunggingkan senyum ramah. Tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, lantas balas menundukkan kepala sebentar. "_Ne, annyeong haseyo_, Cho Kyuhyun _ssi._" balasnya.

Pintu yang tadi Yesung kunci kembali dibukanya. Ia memersilakan tamu tak disangkanya itu untuk masuk. Ya. Tidak ia sangka. Seharusnya, Kyuhyun datang besok, sesuai pembicaraan mereka di telpon tempo hari. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang laki-laki tinggi itu sudah duduk di sofa ruang kerja Yesung.

"Maaf karena datang tanpa pemberitahuan, Yesung_ ssi_." Kyuhyun berucap bersalah. Sedikit banyak, ia menangkap gerak enggan Yesung saat melirik jam.

"_Gwaenchana_, Kyuhyun _ssi_." Yesung menyamankan duduknya. "Saya sudah membicarakannya dengan Sungmin _ssi_ dan ia menerima pengerjaan hunian Anda."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"Saya akan meminta Sungmin _ssi_ datang. Jadi, kalian bisa membicarakan pekerjaan." Yesung buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel, lantas menelpon sang arsitek terbaiknya. Ia harus segera memanggil Sungmin dan buru-buru menemui Siwon.

Pembicaraan udara itu disaksikan Kyuhyun dengan was-was. Orang di ujung sambungan seperti sedang kesal, kentara dari wajah Yesung yang tampak berusaha menenangkan orang di sana dan helaan napas berkali-kali darinya.

Nyaris sejam Kyuhyun duduk di sana saat akhirnya pintu ruangan Yesung terketuk dari luar. Yesung sendiri, sejak menelpon Sungmin, kembali disibukkan dengan telpon sana-sini. Laki-laki yang lebih tua daripada Kyuhyun itu hanya meminta maaf berkali-kali karena membuat Kyuhyun seperti diabaikan. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum. Tampak jelas jika Kyuhyun benar-benar datang saat tidak tepat.

"Silakan masuk, Sungmin _ssi_." Ujar Yesung agak keras. Sebelum ia kembali berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon dan memutuskannya.

Dari arah Selatan ruangan itu, tepat dari balik pintu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat seorang pemuda mungil memasuki ruangan. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, tampak tidak senang. Sementara wajahnya yang imut jelas berkerut-kerut keberatan untuk datang.

"Anda memanggil saya, _Sajangnim_?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Matanya memicing ke arah Yesung.

Tadi, seharusnya Sungmin menikmati waktu berdua dengan Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya Siwon mengganggu. Dan Sungmin bahkan belum memakan masakan Ryeowook saat giliran Yesung yang memaksanya datang ke kantor. Alasan yang cukup untuk membuat Sungmin memandang kesal.

"I-ini, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun." Yesung menelan ludahnya. Sungmin yang memandang begitu hanya berarti satu hal: ia akan dihabisi Ryeowook. "Ini klien yang mengajukan proyek di pulau Nami."

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tatapan tajam matanya beralih dari wajah gugup Yesung ke arah laki-laki yang sedaritadi berdiri di sana. Laki-laki yang baru Sungmin sadari kehadirannya.

_Cho Kyuhyun_.

Mata Sungmin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Laki-laki berambut ikal kecokelatan itu berdiri di hadapannya. Sungmin mengenalinya, dan masih sangat mengingatnya. Sangat jelas, sejelas ia melihat sosok itu kini. Rambutnya yang ikal, mata karamelnya, dan bibirnya yang tebal. Tepat seperti yang selalu dilihat Sungmin dalam mimpi terburuknya.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Lee Sungmin _ssi_. _Jae ireumeun_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_."

Sungmin mengeraskan rahangnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia benci namanya tersebut dari bibir laki-laki itu. Ia benci melihatnya. Sungmin benci apapun mengenai Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk kali pertama setelah bertahun-tahun ini, Sungmin kembali merasakan hatinya nyaris meledak karena kebencian.

**..::.**

Lutut Kyuhyun melemas. Ia nyaris mati bahagia. Sosok itu ada di hadapannya. Hidup dengan baik dan tampak sehat. Demi apapun, hanya melihatnya baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun merasa sudah sangat bahagia. Bentuk kebahagiaan yang tidak dirasakannya selama bertahun-tahun belakangan.

Ini yang seperti Kyuhyun harapkan. Sungminnya, Minnienya hidup dengan baik selama ini. Bahkan sangat baik.

Ada rasa yang sangat lapang di hati Kyuhyun. Selama ini, sesuatu berbentuk beban rasa bersalah menghimpitnya, membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Tapi sekarang, hanya dengan memandang sosok cantik di hadapannya, Kyuhyun merasa Tuhan telah menghadiahkan hal terbaik yang pernah ia terima.

_"Terima kasih karena tetap hidup, Sungmin-_ah._"_

**..::.**

Labu's Note:

Saya mau konfirmasi sedikit. Hubungan MinWook itu resmi sepasang kekasih! Dan alurnya ini benar-benar bakal lambat. Dan tentang Seohyun, ya, dia tunangannya Kyuhyun.

Tapi, terlepas dari semua pair awal, saya mau ingatkan, fic ini bakal berakhir dengan KyuMin. Pokoknya memang KyuMin. Mereka diciptakan untuk bersama.

Salam Peri!


	4. Chapter 3: After A Long Time

**Peri Labu present:**

**A KyuMin fanfiction**

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

.

.

.

Chapter 3: After A Long Time

"Karena meskipun kaku, waktu menyimpan tiap detail kenangan kita"

…

Hujan lagi-lagi turun saat Sungmin pulang ke apartemennya. Ia lelah. Satu hal yang terpikir olehnya saat ini hanya satu hal: tidur!

Lampu di ruang tengah apartemen itu mati. Mungkin Ryeowook sedang keluar. Sungmin memang pergi agak lama. Pembicaraan hari ini terasa amat berat. Bukan karena permintaan desain Kyuhyun yang rumit, namun karena klien itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihat lagi oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin meletakkan tas jinjingnya di atas meja depan sofa, lantas berderap ke dapur. Ia mengeluarkan air dingin, lalu meminumnya meski udara cukup dingin oleh hujan di luar sana. Sungmin butuh kedinginan saat ini. Ia butuh mengeraskan hatinya setelah pembicaraan panjang yang melelahkan.

_"Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi saya ingin tiap detailnya diperhatikan."_

Bukan permintaan rumit memang, tapi kalimat itu bisa mengarah pada hal yang berbeda. Detail. Detail. Sungmin adalah sosok perfeksionis, ia akan memerhatikan setiap detail desainnya telah sempurna atau belum. Dan Cho Kyuhyun memintanya dengan tegas.

_"Ini rumah untuk seseorang. Jadi, saya ingin semuanya sempurna, termasuk desain interiornya. Karena itu, Anda boleh menyebut berapapun harga yang harus saya bayar."_

Cih! Sungmin tidak butuh tahu alasan-alasan murahan begitu. Untuk siapapun rumah itu nantinya, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya mendesain bangunan dan interiornya, hal-hal di luar itu jelas bukan urusan Sungmin. Dan ia tidak berminat untuk berurusan dengan itu.

Langkah Sungmin mendekat pada sofa panjang di sana. Tangannya meletakkan air dingin di atas meja sebelum memasang _headphone_ dan memutar pelan _Loath to Depart_ dari ponselnya. Ia terdiam, punggungnya bersandar pada sofa dengan mata yang terpejam.

Hujan. _Loath to Depart_. Dingin. Kolaborasi yang tepat untuk menghapus sejenak letih yang menggelayuti tubuhnya. Letih yang membuatnya tampak begitu rapuh harus ia singkirkan. Seorang Lee Sungmin tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia adalah laki-laki kuat.

**..::.**

Ujung kuas itu tersaput pada kanvas, memindahkan cat minyak dari palet ke kain berbingkai yang terpasang di _easel_. Ryeowook menggerakkan tangannya yang lentik dengan pelan, sementara matanya menatap intens tiap gerakan yang ia buat.

Satu dari sekian lukisan bertema '_Angel_' yang akan segera dipamerkan itu hampir jadi. Objeknya masih sama, sesosok manusia cantik dengan kepak sayap putih di punggungnya. Masih dengan warna-warna monokrom yang menjadi latarnya. Hanya saja, dengan sudut pandang dan cerita yang berbeda.

Kadang, Ryeowook memang tidak banyak bicara. Berpasangan dengan Sungmin membuatnya tidak harus menuntut, sebab Sungmin dengan senang hati selalu memberinya tanpa meminta. Sedikit banyak ia sadar, ia berubah sejak bersama Sungmin. Ryeowook yang dulu adalah pemuda tempramen, ia harus mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Dari dulu, Ryeowook hanya anak manja yang akan menentang apapun yang tidak ia sukai. Namun bersama Sungmin, segala keangkuhan itu luruh. Bersama Sungmin, ia bisa memahami semua yang ada. Untuk itu Ryeowook menyetiai diri hanya pada Sungmin.

Dan rentetan lukisan yang berjumlah tujuh itu, ia dedikasikan sepenuhnya untuk Sungmin. Malaikatnya, sosok dalam lukisan-lukisan terbaiknya.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang saat lukisan itu selesai ia buat. Ketika kepalanya menoleh keluar jendela, ribuan rintik-rintik hujan dengan deras mengguyur Seoul. Ia mendekat ke bingkai jendela dan mendongak, langit tampak muram di atas sana.

"_Bi_ …," Ia menggumam saru.

Ryeowook cenderung tidak mendengarkan kata hatinya. Tapi entah mengapa, hujan kali ini seolah mengintimidasi. Sesuatu yang terasa buruk akan terjadi, sama seperti langit kelabu di atas sana. Warna gelap menutupi warna-warna cerah yang biasa menaungi Seoul.

Lengan Ryeowook menyandar pada tembok dekat kusen jendela. Matanya masih menatap hujan yang terus mengguyur. Dingin ini membuatnya sama sekali tak nyaman.

**..::.**

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Nyonya Shim, kepala pengurus panti asuhan milik keluarga Choi membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dari balik kacamata berlensa minus miliknya, ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dalam sosok dewasa.

"_Annyeong haseyo,_ Shim_ Omonim_." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat.

Sementara perempuan paruh baya di hadapannya masih tampak terkejut. Pagi ini Siwon datang dan sarapan bersama anak-anak panti, sesuatu yang sudah jarang dilakukan tuan mudanya itu lantaran pekerjaan yang menghimpit. Dan sekarang, hujan bahkan masih mengguyur keras di luar sana, tapi sosok itu tetap datang.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_." Nyonya Shim kembali merapal nama itu penuh rindu. "Benar kau Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan sedetik berikutnya, nyonya Shim telah menabruk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Perempuan setengah baya itu mengeratkan rangkulannya. Ia sangat merindukan anak asuhnya ini.

Kyuhyun kecilnya yang dulu senang sekali kabur dan berbuat onar, kini telah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki muda yang tampan. Kyuhyun kecilnya yang dulu gemar melayangkan protes pada setiap dongeng menjelang tidur itu, sekarang menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang tubuhnya menjulang tinggi. Kyuhyun kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Bagaimana kabar Seohyunnie, Kyu?" tanya Nyonya Shim saat mereka telah duduk di ruang tamu panti asuhan itu.

Kyuhyun meminum teh hijau yang dibawakan Nyonya Shim beberapa waktu lalu sebelum menjawab, "Hyunnie baik-baik saja,_ Omonim_. Minggu depan, ia mulai mengikuti kompetisi piano lagi."

Nyonya Shim mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum lega. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun sudah menjaga Seohyun—salah satu anak asuhnya juga—dengan baik. Ada rindu yang benar-benar menyeruak dalam hatinya pada gadis itu.

"Apa yang membawamu pulang, Kyu? Mengapa Seohyunnie tidak pulang denganmu? Kalian bertengkar?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kami baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menjawab pelan. Kalimat 'baik-baik saja' sebenarnya tidak cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisinya dan Seohyun terakhir kali.

Malam itu Seohyun menangis. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar isakan tangis dari gadis yang menjadi tunangannya itu di sela permainan pianonya. Kyuhyun memang memainkan lagu cinta, namun di dekatnya, Seohyun menangis terluka. Tangis yang susah payah ia redam, namun tetap sampai di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin membangun rumah di Nami, _Omonim_." Kyuhyun memberitahu. "Kurasa, aku akan sangat butuh rumah saat pulang ke Korea."

Nyonya Shim terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk-angguk bahagia. Matanya sampai berkaca-kaca. "Rumahmu dan Seohyunnie?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Kyuhyun tidak lantas menjawab. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum. Rumah di pulau Nami itu adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Sepetak tanah tidak terlalu luas di sana adalah satu-satunya warisan orangtua Kyuhyun sebelum mereka meninggal. Dan dari dulu, Kyuhyun berniat membangun rumah kecil untuk keluarganya kelak. Tapi, siapa yang mendampinginya, masih terlalu kabur bagi Kyuhyun.

Dulu, Kyuhyun kecil sudah terlalu yakin, ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Sungmin. Mereka membangun rumah mungil dan hidup berdua di sana. Tapi sekarang, mengingat bagaimana Sungmin menatapnya begitu dingin saat mereka berbincang, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak yakin ia dapat menerima maaf dari pemuda itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ …," panggil nyonya Shim pelan saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. "Kau dan Seohyun harus bahagia. Kau, Siwon, dan juga Sungminnie. Kalian pantas bahagia."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Senyum yang sedaritadi menggantung diujung bibirnya turut lenyap. Ia, Siwon, dan Sungmin harus bahagia. Menyebut nama mereka bertiga dengan cara seperti itu, sudah cukup jelas bagi Kyuhyun: ia tidak bisa bahagia bersama Sungmin.

Mereka harus bahagia dengan jalan masing-masing. Berdiri masing-masing.

**..::.**

_"Aku mau protes!"_

_Anak laki-laki berambut ikal itu mengacungkan telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi. Nyonya Shim yang sedang membacakan dongeng Cinderella mengernyitkan keningnya tidak senang. Kalau Kyuhyun telah bersuara, ia yakin semua akan gaduh dan jam tidur lagi-lagi akan mundur dari semestinya._

_"Tidak ada protes, Kyunnie!"_

_Kening Kyuhyun berkerut-kerut. Otak jeniusnya berputar cepat. "_Omonim_ bilang, kita harus kritis, bukan? Aku tidak ingin tinggal diam!" tegasnya._

_Nyonya Shim menghela napas. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh wajah-wajah anak asuhnya. Pandangan mereka kini kompak mengirimkan satu ultimatum: Kyuhyun benar._

_"_Ne, arrasseo_. Kau mau protes apa, Kyu?"_

_Seringai muncul di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menahan protesnya sejak tadi. Dan sekarang, waktunya untuk memuntahkan semua yang mengganjal pemikirannya._

_"_Hana_," Kyuhyun memulai. "Kenapa Cinderella bodoh sekali untuk mau diperbudak oleh ibu tirinya? Kalau ayahnya meninggal, ibu tirinya tidak akan dibela oleh siapapun. Bukankah Cinderella bisa melaporkan ke polisi kerajaan tentang penganiayaan terhadapnya? Kepolisian akan menemukan bekas penganiayaan dan bukti-bukti lainnya. Bukankah semua akan lebih mudah dan tidak perlu menghadirkan sosok ibu peri yang tidak nyata?"_

_Nyonya Shim menghela napas pasrah. Kadang, ada baiknya seseorang tidak perlu terlalu logis dalam menghadapi masalah. Sebab, kelogisan yang berhadapan dangan dongeng, membuatnya tampak kekanakan. Ah, nyonya Shim lupa! Kyuhyun memang masih anak-anak._

_Anak-anak yang kelewat sok tahu._

_"_Dul_," Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Ini yang paling penting dari semua keganjilan yang ada! Berapa ukuran kaki Cinderella? Apa ukuran kakinya terlalu cacat hingga sepatu kaca hanya cocok dengannya?" Kyuhyun memfinalkan protesnya dengan lantang._

_Nyonya Shim memijit pelipisnya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_," panggilnya pelan. "Bahkan anak paling kecil saja tahu, tidak ada orang yang memprotes dongeng!" _

_Kyuhyun merenggut. "Tapi …,"_

_"Kalian semua cepat tidur! Kalau masih ada yang terbangun, kalian tidak akan mendapat jatah kue untuk makan siang besok!"_

_"Tapi, _Omonim_, aku masih penasaran!" Kyuhyun menyahut keras-keras._

_Nyonya Shim baru akan menjawab Kyuhyun dengan perintah tegas saat tahu-tahu Sungmin telah meninggalkan ranjangnya dan mendekat pada Kyuhyun._

_"Kyunnie, tidur!" perintah Sungmin tegas._

_"Tapi, Hyeong!"_

_"Tidur!"_

_Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi ia menurut. Nyonya Shim mengangkat satu alisnya. Kyuhyun memang bandel, tapi Sungmin bisa jadi pawang paling tepat untuk kenakalannya._

_"_Gomawo, _Sungminnie." sahut Nyonya Shim lembut._

_Dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan senyum termanisnya._

**..::.**

_Clek!_

Kaki Kyuhyun yang panjang berderap memasuki ruangan itu. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding, mencoba mencari sakelar lampu. Begitu lampu di langit-langit ruangan kecil itu menyala, Kyuhyun bisa melihat kamar yang pernah ditempatinya ketika ia tinggal di sini. Mendadak, ribuan kenangan menyerbu kepalanya.

Dulu, di kamar ini, ia, Sungmin, dan Siwon pernah berbagi tempat sebelum keduanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Bahkan, kadang mereka tidur berimpit di ranjang Kyuhyun saat hujan mengetuk-ngetuk ribut jendela. Dulu, mereka bersama seolah mereka benar-benar saudara sedarah.

Dulu. Masa ketika mereka masih kumpulan anak-anak polos yang hanya tahu belajar dan bermain. Masa saat mereka tidak tahu bahwa kadang, waktu mengubah mereka, membuat mereka berkenalan dengan banyak pilihan-pilihan. Dan di antara pilihan yang pernah dihadapkan pada Kyuhyun, dengan bodohnya ia memilih melukai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Setitik airmata tahu-tahu meleleh di ujung matanya.

"Sudah lama sekali, _ne_?" bisiknya pelan, bertanya pada angin yang berembus entah dari mana.

Langkah Kyuhyun mendekat ke lemari kayu yang menempel ke dinding. Ia membukanya. Lemari itu kosong. Tapi, pandangan Kyuhyun hanya terpusat pada laci kecil di sudut bawahnya. Ia berjongkok. Tangannya membuka pelan laci itu.

Dari dalamnya, Kyuhyun menarik keluar secarik kertas dari sobekan buku gambar yang dilipat delapan. Jemari-jemari kurus Kyuhyun membuka lipatan itu, dan matanya bisa menemukan gambar amatir anak kecil di atasnya. Sebuah sketsa kasar rumah mungil yang pernah ia gambar bersama Sungmin.

_"Kita akan membuatnya nanti, kan, Kyu?"_

_ "Tentu, _Hyeong_. Kita akan membuatnya. Rumah kita!"_

Senyum getir penuh luka tersungging lagi di bibir Kyuhyun, kenangan itu seperti godam yang menghantam bilik hatinya. Ia pernah membuat janji itu bersama Sungmin.

"_Keure_," Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya ke kertas kusut itu. "Kita akan membangunnya, _Hyeong_. Kau dan aku!"

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, airmata sudah mengalir deras dari bola mata karamelnya yang sayu.

**..::.**

Langit sudah menggelap disertai hujan yang mengguyur saat Yesung dan Siwon tiba di Busan. Seharusnya, waktu perjalanan bisa diminimalisir jika saja saja Yesung tidak merengek tiba-tiba untuk naik KTX. Jarak antara Seoul dan Busan menghabiskan waktu dua jam, lebih lama ketimbang menggunakan pesawat. Saking kesalnya, Siwon bahkan tergoda untuk menyarankan menggunakan bus saja yang menghabiskan enam jam.

"Selalu menyenangkan menggunakan KTX, kan, Wonnie?" tanya Yesung riang. Mata bulat sabitnya makin menyipit saat ia tertawa lebar, menjadikan matanya tak kentara.

Siwon nyaris memutar bola matanya jika tidak mengingat hal itu kurang sopan. Ia akhirnya menghela napas, lantas mengangguk. Menanggapi Yesung yang sedang autis begini rasanya percuma.

"_Hyeong_ mau langsung menemui klien, kan? Aku akan memesankan kamar hotel untuk _Hyeong_." Siwon melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus pergi menemui Manager _hyeong _sekarang. Hubungi aku kalau _Hyeong_ sudah selesai."

Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia baru akan mengatakan hal yang dipikirkannya tentang KTX lagi, saat matanya yang sipit menemukan bayangan seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai pemilik kafe pemesan desain.

"Ah, aku juga harus pergi, Wonnie." katanya, lalu segera melambai pada sosok pria setengah baya di ujung terminal.

Siwon tidak sempat mengatakan apapun lagi. Laki-laki berkepala besar itu sudah menjauh darinya dan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang yang naik turun KTX. Langkah Siwon juga baru menapak beberapa kali saat tahu-tahu ponselnya berbunyi singkat, menandakan sebuah pesan yang masuk.

Tadinya, Siwon menyangka itu pesan dari managernya. Ia bahkan telah memikirkan dengan cepat alasan apa yang akan ia berikan untuk keterlambatannya. Namun, sebaris nama pengirim pesan itu membuat Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Tidak biasanya.

_From: Shim Omonim_

_Wonnie-_yah_, Kyuhyunnie pulang._

Bibir Siwon terbuka sedikit saat membaca barisan pesan pendek itu. Ia tidak seterkejut itu, sungguh. Siwon tahu cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun akan pulang. Hanya saja, tidak secepat ini.

Siwon baru berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun minggu lalu. Tanpa sengaja, Siwon menemukannya di antara peserta sebuah kompetisi piano di Praha. Cho Kyuhyun dan Seo Joohyun. Setelah bertahun-tahun kedua orang itu meninggalkan panti asuhan, akhirnya Siwon dapat menemukan mereka kembali.

Ditelpon, Kyuhyun mengatakan ia akan kembali. Hanya saja, sekali lagi, Siwon tidak menyangka jika pergerakan Kyuhyun secepat ini. Mengingat tanggal kompetisi piano, sudah jelas kalau Kyuhyun memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa kepulangannya mendadak.

Alasan yang mungkin akan membuat banyak hal rumit menjadi lebih rumit.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, tolong jangan melakukan hal bodoh."

**::TBC::**

Labu's note:

Mianhae untuk update yang lamaaa! .

Oke, ceritanya makin aneh, tapi semoga bisa dipahami.

Waktu itu, ada yang sempat nanya, ini remake apa bukan? Saya mau jelasin. Ini sama sekali bukan remake dari sebuah novel atau tulisan fiksi lainnya. Ini murni punya saya. Cuma, bagi yang pernah nonton K-movie "Architecture 101" saya yakin gak begitu asing. Saya emang terinspirasi dari film itu. Cuma bagian dibikinin rumah sama konsep present-flashback-present-flashback aja, kok.

Tapi please, jangan tanyakan cerita film itu atau ending-nya kayak apa. Saya sendiri gak tahu. Belum pernah kelarin nonton itu film! .v

Jadi, kalau mau liat, silakan ditonton. Sekalian juga bisa tahu seberapa besar perbedaannya. ^^

Salam Peri!


	5. Chapter 4: Just Look at You

**Peri Labu present:**

**A KyuMin fanfiction**

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

.

.

.

Just Look at You

"Aku melihatmu—

—di antara rindu yang menggugu."

…

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia masih ada di sofa, tapi tubuhnya tidak lagi tidur dalam keadaan setengah duduk. Kini ia telentang. _Headphone_ yang menyumbat telinganya sudah menghilang, sebuah bantal tersemat di bawah kepalanya, dan selembar selimut tebal yang hangat menutupi tubuhnya hingga nyaris mencapai leher.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, terutama saat menyadari penghangat ruangan membuatnya tidak merasakan dingin sisa hujan semalam. Ini sudah jelas hasil pekerjaan tangan Ryeowook. Pemuda mungil itu tidak akan membiarkannya tidur dalam posisi tak nyaman.

Kaki-kaki ramping Sungmin berjalan ke arah dapur. Sosok Ryeowook sedang membelakanginya. Dan Sungmin bisa mencium aroma ginseng yang menguar dalam ruangan itu. Sungmin mendekat, dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Ryeowook yang tengah menyeduh ginseng.

"Pagi, Wookie-_yah_!" sapa Sungmin pelan.

Sedikit tersentak kaget, Ryeowook menoleh. "Kau sudah bangun, _Hyeong_?" tanyanya retoris.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Matanya terpejam saat menghirup aroma ginseng yang khas. "Terima kasih untuk bantal dan selimutnya, _Chagi_."

Ryeowook balas tersenyum. "Kau tidak boleh lelah, _Hyeong_. Aku tahu Yesung _hyeong_ merepotkanmu."

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ada perasaan tenang tersendiri saat Ryeowook mengkhawatirkannya. Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali ia merasa ada orang yang bersedia khawatir padanya.

"Berkemaslah, Wookie. Hari ini kita ke Nami." ucap Sungmin pelan. Tangannya segera terulur demi meraih _mug_ miliknya.

Ryeowook melongo sebentar, mata karamelnya menatap Sungmin yang menyesap kalem teh ginseng buatannya. "Kita akan pergi hari ini, _Hyeong_?"

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk-angguk.

"_Arrasseo, Hyeong_!"Ryeowook berseru riang. "Aku akan menyiapkan keperluanmu juga." katanya, lantas melompat-lompat gembira meninggalkan Sungmin di _pantry_.

Sungmin mengulum senyum tipis, sebelum Ryeowook menghilang dari dapur menuju kamarnya, Sungmin kembali memanggil nama kecil Ryeowook, "Wookie-_yah_."

Ryeowook tahu-tahu berhenti melompat, lalu menoleh ketika mendengar namanya terpanggil. "_Ne_?"

Agak lama bagi Sungmin mengulur waktu untuk menjawab, ia tampak ragu, Ryeowook sampai mengernyitkan keningnya. "_Waeyo, Hyeong_?"

_'Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pergi dariku.'_

Sungmin ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi akhirnya ia hanya menggeleng. "_Ani_. Cepatlah berkemas dan buat sarapan. Sepertinya aku lapar."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, lantas mengangguk.

Sungmin menghela napasnya setelah Ryeowook tak lagi terlihat. Pelan ia kembali merasai hangat teh ginseng seduhan Ryeowook. Jujur saja, untuk beberapa detik yang lalu, Sungmin merasa ia bisa saja kehilangan Ryeowook. Pemikiran yang buruk. Karena Ryeowook tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Mereka ditakdirkan bersama. Mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Terserah bagaimana orang lain memandang hubungan mereka. Terserah bagaimana orang-orang di luar sana mencibir. Sungmin tidak peduli. Sungmin terlalu percaya, ia hanya ada untuk Ryeowook.

**..::.**

Sungmin melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya untuk kesekian kali, berganti melirik ponselnya yang tidak menunjukkan adanya panggilan. Sungmin mendecak sebal. Kalau ada hal paling dibencinya kecuali masa lalu, itu sudah jelas menunggu. Dan satu opsi itu benar-benar tidak ada dalam _schedule_-nya hari ini.

Sudah hampir setengah jam sejak telpon terakhir dari Kyuhyun yang menyambangi nomornya. Si Tuan Cho itu meminta sedikit waktu telat karena harus mengurus sesuatu. Tapi sebentar dalam kamus Sungmin, berarti benar-benar sebentar. Bukan nyaris setengah jam!

Sungmin tidak perduli urusan laki-laki tinggi kurus itu, ia hanya ingin segera berlayar ke pulau Nami, memesan penginapan hingga besok, dan menghabiskan sela waktu untuk berlibur bersama Ryeowook. Itu urusan mudah saja kalau Kyuhyun tidak seenaknya telat.

"Apa masih lama, _Hyeong_?" tanya Ryeowook gelisah. Matanya bergerak-gerak mengekori antrian orang-orang di dermaga yang siap naik ferry.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Wookie." Sungmin menjawab seadanya.

Laki-laki bergigi kelinci itu menjauh sedikit dari Ryeowook, lantas mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk menemukan sebaris nama yang membuatnya kesal pagi-pagi begini.

"Saya akan berangkat lebih awal, Cho Kyuhyun _ssi_. Kita bertemu di sana." sahut Sungmin datar begitu sambungan dijawab oleh orang di seberang.

Kyuhyun tampak menahan, sebab raut wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi lebih berkerut tidak senang.

"Maaf, Tuan! Tapi menghabiskan waktu saya dengan cara seperti ini tidak masuk dalam pembicaraan pekerjaan." Sungmin berkata final.

Tangannya segera menyentuh tombol _off_, mengakhiri sambungan itu tanpa menunggu kata-kata Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Sungmin mendekat lagi ke arah Ryeowook, lalu memintanya untuk berjalan masuk barisan antrian setelah sebelumnya mereka membeli tiket masuk pulau itu.

"_Chakkamma_!"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook baru saja mengambil tempat di barisan paling belakang dari antrian, saat tahu-tahu suara Kyuhyun merambat ke pendengaran Sungmin. Suara _bass_ yang tidak disukainya. Sungmin berbalik, dan ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda tinggi memanggul ransel tidak terlalu besar di belakangnya baru saja turun dari bus.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama, Sungmin _ssi_." Ucap Kyuhyun sopan.

Sungmin tidak menanggapi. Matanya melirik sinis sebelum mengangguk sepintas. Kyuhyun sendiri menelan ludahnya. Ia cukup puas dengan perlakukan Sungmin yang demikian. Setidaknya, sejak kemarin, Sungmin tidak menjauhi Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak berlari atau menunjukkan gestur ingin memberontak saat Kyuhyun mendekat.

Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun baru berniat membeli tiket saat matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang berbicara dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memerhatikan mereka. Pemuda mungil di depan Sungmin tampak berbicara dengan semangat, sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sesekali, Sungmin menanggapi dan pemuda mungil itu akan tersenyum lebar.

Kening Kyuhyun berkedut bingung. Sungmin tidak seramah itu padanya ataupun pada Kim Yesung. Senyum di wajah Sungmin saat ini terlihat begitu berbeda. Dan Kyuhyun tahu ia tidak suka melihat itu. Tanpa sadar, giginya mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan gejolak yang aneh.

Harapannya untuk melakukan perjalanan berdua dengan Sungmin habis sudah. Padahal, Kyuhyun terlanjur bahagia berlebih semalam. Di dalam ranselnya sekarang, ia bahkan membawa sketsa rumah yang pernah digambar Sungmin kecil.

**..::.**

Perjalanan kapal ferry itu hanya beberapa menit. Beberapa menit yang diam bagi Kyuhyun. Sebab, sejak dari dermaga penyeberangan, Sungmin lebih sibuk mengobrol dengan Ryeowook, mengabaikan total keberadaan Kyuhyun di dekat mereka.

Ketika kapal berbendera negara-negara di dunia itu merapat di dermaga pulau Nami, Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergegas turun. Kyuhyun hanya berjalan pelan-pelan mengekori mereka. Ryeowook seperti menyebut-nyebut penginapan, membuat Kyuhyun seketika melirik ransel Sungmin.

"Kalian akan menginap?!" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, tidak benar-benar ingin bertanya sebenarnya.

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang demi melihat Kyuhyun, bibirnya yang mungil baru akan terbuka untuk menjawab, namun suara Sungmin memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Kita bisa langsung melihat lokasi pembangunan, Cho Kyuhyun _ssi_." kata Sungmin singkat. Suaranya terdengar datar, tanpa intonasi.

Ryeowook kembali mematut pandangannya pada Sungmin. Keningnya berkerut sesaat, namun mengerti jika tujuan utama Sungmin ke sini bukan untuk liburan. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bekerja.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari penginapan. _Hyeong_ bekerja saja." sahut Ryeowook.

"Kau boleh ikut, Wookie-_yah_. Kita bisa menyewa kendaraan. Tidak masalah kan, Kyuhyun _ssi_?"

Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook sebentar. Pemuda mungil itu tampak tidak nyaman dengan ide Sungmin.

"Kurasa Ryeowook _ssi_ butuh istirahat. Kita sebaiknya mencari penginapan sebelum pergi." usul Kyuhyun kemudian. Nada suaranya dibuat sekhawatir mungkin pada pemuda mungil yang terus menempeli Sungmin itu.

"Kau lelah, Wookie?"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya. Jujur saja, ia memang lelah. Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan mobil pribadi dari apartemen mereka di Seoul menuju Gapyeong. Dan perjalanan kurang lebih 63 Km itu ditempuh menggunakan _subway_ dengan berkali-kali transfer. Sungmin mungkin lupa, tubuh Ryeowook agak lemah untuk perjalanan melelahkan seperti itu.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku bisa mencari hotel sendiri. _Hyeong _dan Kyuhyun _ssi_ pergi saja." Ryeowook tersenyum enggan. Satu tangannya mengelus tengkuknya sendiri, kikuk.

"Kalau begitu, biar kutemani." Sungmin mengamit lengan Sungmin, seolah menunjukkan intimasinya dengan Ryeowook di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Anda bisa menunggu sebentar kan, Kyuhyun _ssi_?"

Kyuhyun ingin menjawab bahwa ia keberatan, namun begitu matanya melirik Ryeowook, mau tak mau ia merasa kasihan. Pemuda itu tampak rapuh tanpa Sungmin di dekatnya. Sama seperti Kyuhyun yang jarang keluar rumah, sepertinya pekerjaan Ryeowook tidak membutuhkannya untuk selalu keluar. Kondisi semacam itu jika tidak diimbangi dengan olahraga, dapat membuatnya lemah. Dan Ryeowook terlihat seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk kalah. "Saya akan menunggu di sini."

Baik Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sesegera mungkin, Sungmin menarik cepat Ryeowook dari situ, meninggalkan sendiri Kyuhyun yang diam-diam menghela napas. Ya. Kyuhyun menghela napas, sedikit lega. Ryeowook akan mendekam di hotel, itu berarti ia akan memiliki waktu berdua dengan Sungmin. Setidaknya, seperti yang kemarin ia harapkan.

**..::.**

Yesung terbangun dari tidur nyamannya saat sebuah pesan singkat membuat ponselnya bernyanyi riang. Ia masih lelah untuk dibangunkan, meski matahari memang telah berada di puncak. Pengerjaan _resort_ yang sebelumnya di tangani Sungmin itu nyatanya melelahkan. Klien kali ini adalah _ahjussi_ bawel yang plin-plan, segala desain ditolaknya. Cukup untuk membuat Yesung stress.

Ponsel itu masih bernyanyi. Yesung ingin sekali membiarkannya. Tapi nada pesan yang kemarin iseng-iseng ia pasang, ternyata memang terlalu berisik. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, tangannya terulur untuk meraih benda mungil di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang tadi tampak segaris mendadak membuka sepenuhnya, mengusir kantuk yang menari-nari di sana.

_From: Ryeowookie_

Gomawo _untuk liburannya_, Hyeong_. Kami sedang di Nami._

Yesung tersenyum kecil, terasa getir ketika membaca barisan pesan pendek itu. Meski harus berdebat habis-habisan dengan Sungmin yang menolak pekerjaan dari Kyuhyun waktu itu, setidaknya Ryeowook bisa bahagia sekarang. Ya. Yesung hanya perlu sedikit keras kepala untuk membahagiakan _dongsaeng_-nya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Yang satu, Kim Ryeowook, _dongsaeng_ yang ia dapat sebagai hadiah dari orang tuanya. Yang satu, Lee Sungmin, _dongsaeng_ yang ia temukan sendiri. Dua orang yang paling ingin dibahagiakan oleh Yesung. Dua orang yang paling disayanginya. Dua orang yang—

_To: Ryeowookie_

Cheonmaneyo_, Wookie. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Sungminnie._

—diam-diam Yesung simpan dalam hatinya sebagai orang teristimewa.

**..::.**

_"Apa pulau Nami itu sangat cantik?"_

_Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang saling melontarkan celutukan lucu mendadak menoleh pada pemilik suara barusan. Sungmin sedang mendongak, menatap poster sebuah drama yang mengambil syuting di pulau Nami. Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan bersama—hasil melarikan diri yang direncakan Kyuhyun._

_"Sepertinya sangat cantik." Sungmin terus menggumam. Matanya menatap takjub tempat yang ada di poster. Barisan pohon Matasequaia yang meranggas berjejer rapi di bawah pesona musim dingin. Lengkap dengan putihnya salju di mana-mana._

_Kyuhyun dan Siwon mendekat. Mereka turut mendongakkan kepala._

_"_Winter Sonata_." Siwon yang pertama menggumamkan tulisan besar di poster._

_"Kau ingin ke sana, _Hyeong_?" Dan Kyuhyun menjadi orang pertama yang menawari._

_Sungmin berbalik dengan mata berbinar-binar cerah. "Kita bisa ke sana, Kyunnie?"_

_Anak laki-laki berambut ikal itu mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Kita akan ke sana bersama. Iya, kan, Siwon _hyeong_?"_

_"Tentu! Kita bertiga akan ke sana nanti."_

_Mata Sungmin makin berbinar ceria ketika ia merapal ulang janji mereka. "Kita akan ke sana." _

_Sungmin mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah poster. Sungmin tidak pernah melihat tempat seindah itu sebelumnya. Selama ini ia ada di panti asuhan, tidak pernah pergi. Dan ide untuk ke pulau Nami adalah ide terhebat yang pernah ia bayangkan._

_"_Gomawo_, Kyunnie, Wonnie!"_

**..::.**

Kadang, ada janji yang tidak bisa dipenuhi. Kadang pula, ada janji yang perlu disimpan cukup lama agar terpenuhi nantinya. Dan janji pulau Nami diingat Kyuhyun sebagai janji yang harus ia penuhi. Meski tahun-tahun yang lewat itu telah berada di hitungan yang tidak sedikit, Kyuhyun tetap harus meluruhkannya.

Tampak sangat memaksa memang, tapi siapa peduli? Sekarang, Kyuhyun ada di sini, mencoba untuk meluruhkan segala janji yang pernah terucap kepada Sungmin. Janji untuk ke pulau Nami bersama—meski tidak dengan Siwon. Dan janji untuk membangun rumah impian mereka dulu. Sekarang, Kyuhyun tengah berusaha.

Meski pada akhirnya Sungmin akan tetap mendepak Kyuhyun dari hidupnya, setidaknya Kyuhyun telah berusaha memberikan apa yang tidak pernah ia berikan pada Sungmin dahulu. Kyuhyun tahu ia telah terlambat dengan semua usaha untuk menepati janji ini. Tapi ia percaya, cinta tidak pernah terlambat. Jika mereka memang dua orang yang ditakdirkan, selama apapun, tidak akan ada yang terlambat untuk perasaan masing-masing.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang, Kyuhyun _ssi_?"

Suara tenor yang Kyuhyun hapal betul itu terdengar sengit. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan ia bisa melihat laki-laki berparas imut tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sejak Sungmin dan Ryeowook meninggalkannya, sama sekali tidak beranjak meski orang-orang yang lewat di situ mulai melirik aneh.

Bahkan, saat ini pun, Sungmin tengah menatapnya aneh. Tidak ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk berdiri selama nyaris sejam demi menunggu seseorang, kan? Tidak ada, kecuali Cho Kyuhyun!

"Saya akan menyewa kendaraan."

"Bisakah kita berjalan?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan, mencegah Sungmin yang tahu-tahu sudah bersiap ke arah penyewaan kendaraan dekat situ.

Sungmin yang berada beberapa langkah di depan Kyuhyun menoleh. Matanya menatap berbahaya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak gentar. Hanya satu yang hatinya rapalkan sejak tadi: semoga Tuhan mengabulkan permohonan kecilnya untuk memenuhi janji bertahun-tahun itu.

"Terserah Anda, Cho _ssi_."

Dan Tuhan memang mengabulkannya. Walau panggilan formal Sungmin makin memberati telinga Kyuhyun.

**..::.**

Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan. Itu mungkin benar. Tapi yang sekarang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah, memberikan kesempatan yang ia curi itu untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang berjalan setidaknya tiga langkah di hadapan Sungmin, tetapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa Tuan Arsitek itu tengah terpukau dengan keindahan pulau cinta ini.

Korea masih berada di penghujung musim panas, tapi pohon-pohon di pulau Nami perlahan telah berubah warna. Beberapa dedaunan pohon gingko mulai menguning, memberi corak kecantikan yang ceria. Serasi dengan barisan pohon-pohon birch yang berjejer rapi di pinggir pantai.

Sungmin sendiri, harus mengakui bahwa ia memang menyukai tempat ini. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah ke sini. Waktu-waktu kencannya dengan Ryeowook habis di apartemen, pameran lukisan, dan pameran desain. Beberapa waktu, mereka bisa ke kafe berdua, atau makan malam yang kadang mengikutkan Yesung—bahkan kadang berempat dengan Siwon. Sama sekali tidak ada perjalanan ke tempat romantis begini.

Mata bulat Sungmin mematut punggung kurus di hadapannya. Laki-laki bermarga Cho itu berjalan santai, menuntunnya menuju lokasi yang akan dibanguni rumah hasil desainnya nanti.

"Apa masih sangat jauh, Cho _ssi_?" tanya Sungmin. Suaranya masih sedatar tadi.

Kyuhyun tampak tidak mendengar. Laki-laki itu terus berjalan. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh ke kanan-kiri, seperti wisatawan yang datang untuk berlibur. Padahal, area tempat mereka kini berjalan, sudah minim pengunjung.

"Cho Kyuhyun _ssi_!" Suara Sungmin meninggi.

Langkah kaki Sungmin nyaris memblokir jalan Kyuhyun jika saja laki-laki itu tidak segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, tersenyum diam-diam. Dipandangnya Sungmin yang tampak kesal dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

"Kita sampai, Sungmin _ssi_." ucapnya pelan, kontras dengan suara tenor Sungmin yang melengking.

Mata rubah milik Sungmin mengedar, menjelajahi tempat itu sejenak. Mereka ada di lahan hijau agak luas. Terasa sunyi, namun damai dengan suara-suara burung yang bersahutan. Sungmin bahkan bisa melihat beberapa tupai yang melompat di antara pepohonan.

Tempat ini seperti kotak kecil _dreamland_. Seperti sepetak mungil dunia dongeng.

"Saya tidak tahu berapa luasnya. Tapi, batas-batas tanah sudah ditandai dengan batu." ujar Kyuhyun pelan, seperti setengah hati mengatakannya. Saat ini, Kyuhyun bisa melihat kekaguman di mata Sungmin. Dan sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak tega mengganggunya.

Seperti tersadar dari penjelajahan kagum yang dialaminya, Sungmin segera melarikan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak lantas mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tangannya merogoh isi ransel yang ia bawa sedaritadi. Kyuhyun sempat menaikkan satu alisnya penasaran, namun detik berikutnya, sebuah meteran telah dikeluarkan Sungmin.

"Tunjukkan batu batasannya, Kyuhyun _ssi_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah, lantas duduk berjongkok dan menunjuk sebuah batu tidak terlalu besar yang menyembul dari dalam tanah. "Ini. Batasnya ada di ujung, berbentuk persegi panjang. "

Sungmin melihatnya sebentar. Tanpa berbasa-basi, tangannya menarik ujung meteran dan mengangsurkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Maaf, tapi saya tidak membawa meteran lain. Jadi, tolong pegang angka nolnya di sini."

Kyuhyun menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sementara itu, Sungmin mulai berjalan ke depan, mencari batu batasan lain yang Kyuhyun maksud.

Sungmin sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mampu melihat punggung mungil Sungmin yang bergerak menjauhinya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun merasa _de javu_. Ini seperti beberapa tahun lalu, saat Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin darinya. Saat diam-diam, Kyuhyun menangis sendiri melihat punggung Sungmin yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tepat seperti yang terjadi waktu itu, kini airmata kembali meluruh di sudut mata bermanik karamel milik Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, laki-laki itu menangis demi cinta seumur hidupnya. Cinta terbaik yang ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam hatinya.

"_Mianhae_, Minnie-_yah_. _Mianhae_."

Jarak di antara mereka semakin jauh, dan pandangan Kyuhyun semakin mengabur oleh airmata. Di sela buram penglihatannya itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat meteran di tangannya seolah menjadi penghubung antara ia dan Sungmin. Satu-satunya hal yang mendekatkan dirinya dan laki-laki yang ia cintai itu.

Entah penghubung itu berbentuk apa selama ini. Mungkin saja rindu Kyuhyun. Mungkin juga rasa bersalahnya. Atau mungkin, penghubung itu berupa benang merah yang akan terus mengikat takdir mereka.

Takdir untuk bersama akhirnya.

**..::.**

Langkah Kyuhyun menapak pelan-pelan lantai penginapan yang terasa dingin. Ia baru usai dengan makan malamnya, saat merasa kebosanan menyerangnya habis-habisan. Ia tidak menemukan Sungmin—ataupun pemuda mungil yang mengekori Sungmin itu—di manapun.

Kakinya berderap malas menuju balkon yang menghadap halaman belakang penginapan. Di pulau Nami, jaringan internet sama sekali tidak ada. Jadi, hiburan yang bisa dicari Kyuhyun cukup memandangi kehidupan malam pulau mini ini saja.

Ia baru saja akan menghirup dalam-dalam udara bersih saat matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan sosok yang sedaritadi memenuhi pikirannya itu. Sosok tersebut duduk bersandar di bangku halaman belakang penginapan. Ia sendirian. Duduk dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada.

Langit malam, cahaya keperakan bulan, angin yang berembus pelan, dan Sungmin. Kombinasi paling tepat untuk melegakan dada Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi terasa dihimpit kuat. Ujung bibirnya tertarik, matanya memandang lembut. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, mata Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangkap Sungmin dengan baik.

**..::.**

Ryeowook tersenyum riang dengan langkah yang mantap. Di kedua tangannya saat ini, secangkir kopi hitam dan _strawberry frappuccino_ duduk manis di atas nampan. Kakinya menapak pelan-pelan mendekat pada Sungmin yang masih duduk bersandar di bangku kayu.

Sungmin tertidur. Ryeowook bisa meyakininya saat ia meletakkan kedua cangkir itu di atas meja di sisi Sungmin. Sungmin baru kembali ke penginapan saat sore. Wajahnya tampak begitu lelah. Ryeowook sampai-sampai tak tega membangunkannya.

"Istirahatlah, _Hyeong._" Bisiknya seduktif. Tangannya dengan sigap melepas _sweater_ cokelat yang ia pakai, lantas menutupi tubuh Sungmin dari serangan angin malam.

Ryeowook menggigiti bibir bawahnya ragu saat ia kembali menatap wajah Sungmin. Wajah itu damai, bibirnya terbuka sedikit, sementara rambutnya bergerak-gerak saat angin membelainya. Sungmin terlihat seperti anak kecil polos saat tertidur.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Ryeowook sudah membelai pipi Sungmin. Kulitnya halus tanpa cela, seperti kulit bayi.

"Kau tahu, _Hyeong_?" Ryeowook bertanya amat pelan, meski tahu Sungmin tidak akan menjawab. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Wajah Ryeowook perlahan mendekati wajah tertidur Sungmin. Hanya butuh beberapa centi lagi hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Ryeowook bahkan bisa merasakan napas hangat Sungmin membelai wajahnya sendiri. Hanya sekali lagi pergerakan, namun Ryeowook memilih untuk terdiam. Matanya menatap wajah Sungmin agak lama sebelum akhirnya menarik diri.

Ia tersenyum kecut. Agak kecewa dengan keputusannya sendiri. Tetapi akhirnya ia menghela napas. Bagaimanapun, ia yang paling tahu, Sungmin tidak akan senang jika ia mencuri ciumannya dengan cara seperti ini.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya sendiri—untuk kesekian kalinya. Kedua pipinya menggembung sebelum tersenyum dengan wajah merona setelahnya.

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, jauh dari tempatnya duduk, di tempat yang tidak ia tengok, seorang pemuda di balkon kamarnya baru saja tersaruk jatuh ke lantai.

**::TBC::**

Labu's note:

Salah satu bagian yang saya sukai adalah, ngebacot di sini. XD

Padahal, review dari chingudeul belum saya bales. Mianhae …

Saya cuma mau bilang, makasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk menulis review. Saya senang sekali membaca tiap review yang masuk. Rasanya, kayak mau ngelompat ke depan komputer dan lanjut ngetik.

Kebahagiaan itu relatif. Dan sebenarnya, untuk bahagia itu sederhana saja. Seperti saya yang bahagia baca review, atau seperti Kyu yang bahagia hanya ngeliat Ming dari jauh.

Jadi, ELF, selamat berbahagia di manapun kalian berada.

"Kita tidak tersenyum karena kita bahagia. Tapi kita tersenyum karena itu membahagiakan."—Yesung.

Nb: saya nulis tentang kebahagiaan karena gak mau tanggung jawab kalau-kalau ada reader yang mendadak galau baca chap ini. XD

Salam Peri!


	6. Chapter 5: More Than Words

**Peri Labu present:**

**A KyuMin fanfiction**

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

.

.

.

More Than Words

"Kamu … kenangan terbaik yang tidak pernah meluruh."

…

_"Jangan dekati dia! Anak yang tidak punya orang tua!"_

_Ledekan itu tidak asing bagi Sungmin kecil, tapi tiap kali mendengarnya, ia tahu rasa sakitnya selalu sama. Sungmin tidak pernah memahami bagaimana tepatnya rasa sakit itu, tapi ia bisa merasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba menghilang di balik dadanya. Kosong dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas dengan benar._

_Mereka bilang, ia tidak punya orang tua. Awalnya, Sungmin tidak tahu siapa itu orang tua. Bagaimana seseorang bisa disebut orang tua. Ia hanya tahu Shim _eomma_. Tapi, wanita yang dipanggil _eomma_ oleh seluruh penghuni panti itu mengatakan bahwa orang tua adalah orang yang akan selalu menyayangimu, ada di dekatmu, dan membuatmu merasa nyaman. Sama seperti yang dilakukan nyonya Shim terhadapnya._

_Awalnya, Sungmin percaya dan yakin kalau nyonya Shim adalah orang tuanya. Seluruh penghuni panti memercayai itu, dan Sungmin sangat bangga telah memiliki orang tua._

_"Shim _ahjumma_? Dia bukan orang tuamu. Dia pengasuhmu, Bodoh!"_

_"Kalau kau tinggal di panti asuhan, itu berarti orang tuamu membuangmu. Kau tidak diinginkan!"_

_Sungmin tidak ingin memercayai anak-anak nakal itu. Ia punya banyak teman di_ _panti asuhan. Jika orang tua adalah orang yang menyayangi kita, mengapa ada banyak anak yang tidak diinginkan? Sungmin tahu anak-anak nakal itu berbohong. Sungmin tahu. Hanya saja, Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan telah melupakan ledekan itu. Ia merasakan kekosongan itu lagi dalam dirinya. Membuatnya menangis._

_Sungmin tidak ingin memiliki orang tua. Sungmin benci pada mereka yang disebut orang tua, siapapun itu. Sungmin tidak ingin ditolak. Jika ia ada di panti asuhan, berarti ia ditolak._

_Penolakan itu sakit, sesak, dan menyebalkan. Sama seperti yang selalu dirasakan Sungmin saat anak-anak nakal itu mulai memandang rendah dan mengatainya. Penolakan itu sesuatu yang tidak baik. Yang terpenting, Sungmin merasa penolakan itu membuatnya selalu merasa sendiri—kesepian._

_Sama seperti hari ini. Saat pulang sekolah, Sungmin melihat anak kecil seusianya menangis, dan seorang wanita dewasa datang, memeluknya, dan membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis. Mereka bilang, begitulah orang tua._

_Sekarang Sungmin menangis. Tetapi tidak satu pun ada yang datang untuk memeluknya dan membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis. Sungmin merasa, orang tuanya benar-benar tidak baik._

_"Kenapa menangis?"_

_Sebuah suara agak nyaring khas anak kecil mengagetkan Sungmin. Begitu kepalanya mendongak, matanya dapat menemukan bocah tinggi kurus dengan rambut semi ikal. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, tapi ia masih mengisak sesekali._

_"_Nuguya_?" tanyanya pelan._

_Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum agak lebar. Tangannya terulur, berniat menyalami Sungmin yang masih duduk di bangku panjang di sana._

_"Kyuhyun." Anak itu menjawab mantap. "_Jae ireumeun _Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_."_

_ Mata bulat Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia tahu semua penghuni panti. Nama Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah ada dalam daftar anak-anak panti asuhan ini. Mungkin Cho Kyuhyun ini hanya anak orang kaya yang biasa datang untuk memberikan sumbangan._

_"Aku penghuni baru di sini. Salam kenal!" Kyuhyun menjelaskan tanpa diminta, seolah ia memang memahami wajah kebingungan Sungmin._

_Sungmin tidak banyak bereaksi. Matanya seperti laser yang langsung mengidentifikasi Kyuhyun. Bocah tinggi dengan wajah tampan, rambutnya agak ikal—atau mungkin memang ditata berantakan, bibirnya tebal, dan bentuk wajahnya lonjong. Tetapi, anehnya proporsi seluruh fitur-fitur wajahnya itu terlihat pas. Secara keseluruhan, sebenarnya Han Kyuhyun terlihat sangat _good looking_._

_Tapi keberadaannya di sini cukup diartikan Sungmin sebagai anak yang memiliki nasib sama sepertinya._

_"Kau anak yang tidak diinginkan."_

_Senyum ramah di wajah Kyuhyun mendadak hilang, ia tampak sangat terkejut dengan kalimat dingin yang dilontarkan oleh Sungmin barusan. Matanya yang tanpa lipatan kelopak atas mengerjap-ngerjap._

_ "Apa maksudmu?"_

_ Sungmin tidak mengubah ekspresi datar di wajahnya yang masih dijejaki air mata. Ia hanya menatap bocah bernama Kyuhyun itu agak lama, hingga akhirnya ia mendengus. Sebuah senyum kecut tersungging di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda._

_ "Semua anak di sini, tidak punya orang tua." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Suaranya agak serak. Sementara tangan kanannya mengusap kasar airmata di pipinya._

_ Kyuhyun mengamati gerak-gerik bocah di hadapannya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi anak laki-laki berpipi _chubby_ itu terlihat sangat … terluka._

_ Ah. Dia baru menangis._

_ Perlahan, tubuh kurus Kyuhyun bergerak untuk menduduki bangku kayu panjang di bawah pohon akasia itu. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa awalnya, tapi tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyeka sisa-sisa airmata di pipi Sungmin. Anak laki-laki yang baru menangis itu tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya secara reflek mundur ke belakang saat dirasainya tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kulit wajahnya._

_ Sebelum Sungmin menghardik kelakuannya barusan, Kyuhyun buru-buru mengeluarkan suaranya. "Bukan tidak punya, kita yang berada di sini hanya sedang tidak bersama orang tua kita." _

_ Mata rubah milik Sungmin menyipit saat ia memandangi karamel dalam mata Kyuhyun. Permata _onyx_ dalam matanya mengamati lekat-lekat bocah sok dewasa itu. Jangan tanya bagaimana, tapi rasanya Kyuhyun langsung tahu, _onyx_ yang sedang mengintimidasi karamelnya ini sedang ingin mengadu._

_ "Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah melihat orang tuaku." Aduan itu terlontar, sampai di telinga Kyuhyun sebagai suara sinis yang menyimpan luka._

_ "Tidak melihat, tidak bersama, bukan berarti tidak memiliki." Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Berpikir sebentar untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Di manapun mereka, mereka selalu menyayangimu." lanjutnya kemudian._

_ Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap sendiri, merasa kalimat penutupnya terlalu tidak meyakinkan. Jelas! Kyuhyun kehabisan ide. Ia hanya bocah yang usianya bahkan belum cukup sepuluh tahun. Sejenius apapun otaknya, ia tetap tidak bisa memikirkan kalimat yang lebih bijak daripada itu._

_ "Ja-jadi, kau hanya perlu percaya, kau ada di dunia karena mereka mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." Kyuhyun menambahkan pendapatnya saat dilihatnya Sungmin hanya terdiam._

_ Sungmin memang tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan sikap kikuk Kyuhyun yang berusaha meracuni kepalanya dengan semua pernyataan-pernyataan itu, terdengar konyol. Tapi Sungmin memikirkannya. Dari semua penjelasan yang diuraikan padanya, baru kali ini Sungmin merasa kata-kata Kyuhyun lah yang paling tepat._

_ Kalau ia memang tidak pernah diinginkan. Ia tidak akan terlahir. Tapi sekarang, ia ada di dunia. Hidup, bernapas, melihat, dan merasakan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa orang tuanya—terutama ibu yang melahirkannya—pernah mengizinkan ia untuk melihat dunia._

_ Ia bukannya tidak diinginkan. Ia hanya tidak sedang bersama orang tuanya. Apapun alasan di balik keabsenan sosok orang tuanya, Sungmin tidak lagi peduli. Yang terpenting, dulu, ibunya pernah bertaruh nyawa untuk menghadirkannya ke dunia. Fakta terbaik yang akan selalu ia percayai._

_ "_Y-ya_!_ uljima_!" Kyuhyun berseru agak keras saat airmata Sungmin lagi-lagi menetes. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi sepertinya sosok cantik itu mudah sekali menangis._

_ Sungmin tidak menghentikan tangisannya. Ia ingin menangis lagi sekarang. Untuk hal baru yang ia ketahui, untuk perasaan nyaman yang baru ia rasakan di dekat orang asing semacam Kyuhyun. _

_ Tangan Kyuhyun sontak meraih tangan Sungmin, meremasnya untuk menenangkan anak laki-laki itu. Kyuhyun ingat, dulu, saat ia menangis, ayah atau ibunya akan memegang tangannya, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman dalam kungkungan tangan yang hangat._

_ "Kau bilang, kau tidak pernah melihat orang tuamu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup satu tangan Sungmin. Tapi anak laki-laki itu masih menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis sesenggukan. _

_ "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi orang tuamu …," Kyuhyun menelan lagi ludahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu suara siapa yang mengatakan janji barusan. Tapi ia merasa lidahnya tidak berhenti bergerak. Di tatapnya Sungmin lekat-lekat. "Aku janji akan terus menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi."_

_ Kyuhyun memang merasa salah bicara saat ia mengatakan akan menjadi orang tua Sungmin. Tapi, saat ia mengatakan untuk terus menggenggam tangan mungil milik Sungmin, ia tahu, ia tidak sedang bermain-main._

_ Detik berikutnya setelah janji itu terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang memerah karena menangis memandang Kyuhyun. Tangan bocah itu terasa hangat saat melingkupi satu tangannya._

_ Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak juga dengan ucapan terima kasih singkat. Ia hanya mencoba terus merasai perasaan damai di tangannya. Kenyamanan itu terus mengalir dari tangan Kyuhyun, diserap hangat oleh tangan mungilnya yang terasa dingin beberapa saat lalu. _

_ Rasa nyaman yang membuat Sungmin tidak ingin beranjak ke manapun._

**..::.**

Kyuhyun menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. Jari-jari dan sela di antaranya itu, terasa amat pas saat jemari Sungmin tertaut di sana. Kyuhyun masih mengingat dengan baik ketika ia menautkan kedua tangan mereka dahulu. Hanya sebuah tautan tangan, tapi Kyuhyun sudah merasa telah memiliki seluruh dunia. Bahwa saat ia menyatukan tangannya dan tangan Sungmin, kesempurnaan seakan menyambangi seluruh sendi hidupnya.

Dan hal terburuk dan terpincang yang pernah ia rasakan adalah, saat Sungmin menangis frustasi sementara ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hari saat di mana untuk kali pertama Sungmin menatapnya penuh kebencian, hari di mana untuk kali pertama Kyuhyun mendengar tangisan paling menyakitkan itu, ia hanya berdiri dengan tubuh kaku. Seharusnya, Kyuhyun ada di sisi Sungmin, menyeka airmatanya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

Tapi tidak, Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya. Tindakan paling bodoh yang ia sesali hingga kini: membiarkan Sungmin menangis sendiri saat itu.

"_Mianhae_."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia lelah. Sungguh. Mengingat apa saja yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Sungmin, membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin membesar. Rasa bersalah yang nyatanya tidak pernah menghilang bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Rasa bersalah yang melatarbelakangi keputusan untuk meninggalkan Seoul demi Praha.

Helaan napas panjang lagi-lagi dikeluarkan Kyuhyun. Tangannya merogoh isi ransel yang ia bawa ke Nami beberapa hari lalu. Detik berikutnya, sebuah kertas lusuh berhasil ia keluarkan. Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun tidak sempat memerlihatkan sketsa itu pada Sungmin.

Mungkin lain kali, saat mereka duduk berdua membicarakan rancangan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau di dalam?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan ketukan di pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Laki-laki bermata karamel itu mendongak sejenak sebelum tersenyum. Ia mengenali suara dalam barusan.

"Sebentar, Siwonnie _hyeong_!" serunya.

Langkahnya mendekat pada pintu, lalu membukanya dengan sekali gerakan. Seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan senyum cerah berdiri persis di depannya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum.

Choi Siwon. Satu-satunya orang yang akan menerima serbuan kata terima kasih dari Kyuhyun. Tapi, untuk saat ini ia akan menahannya.

"Baru pulang, _eoh_?" tanyanya santai.

Siwon mendelik mendengarkan pertanyaan tak wajar itu sembari mengikuti pemuda tinggi itu masuk ke dalam kamar. "Berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu, hah? Kau menanyakan hal salah. Seharusnya kau menanyakan kabar, Kyunnie." Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang. Alisnya terangkat, berniat menyindir. "Atau memang seperti ini orang-orang di Praha?"

Gelak tawa berurai dari bibir Kyuhyun selagi ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Siwon selalu pandai melemparkan lelucon ringan. Anehnya, Kyuhyun selalu tergelitik untuk tertawa.

"Kau tampak sangat sehat, _Hyeong_. Untuk apa menanyakan basa-basi?"

Kedua bahu Siwon terangkat. Tak peduli lagi. Bersilat lidah dengan Kyuhyun adalah pekerjaan sia-sia. Anak itu selalu punya segudang kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

"Omong-omong, kau punya hutang penjelasan atas kepulangan mendadakmu ini, Kyuhyun-_ah_." ucap Siwon efisien. Memang itu alasan utamanya mengunjungi Kyuhyun.

Pemuda dengan manik karamel dalam matanya itu mendongakkan menatap Siwon. Alisnya bertaut bingung. "Maksud, _Hyeong_?"

"Maksudku, kompetisi piano, Kyu!" jawabnya _to the point_. "Violinis Jenius Asal Korea Selatan, Kyuhyun Cho, Mengundurkan Diri dari Kompetisi Musim Panas." Siwon mengingat-ingat sebaris judul berita yang ditemukannya di internet beberapa saat lalu.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut, tak menyangka jika Siwon masih tertarik pada halaman website yang memuat info-info tentang kompetisi piano yang didaftarinya itu. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengelak saat suara Siwon lagi-lagi mencecarkan pertanyaan padanya. "Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun jadi pengecut?"

Untuk beberapa detik, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tahu, Siwon tidak bermaksud membentaknya. Bahkan, kalimat terakhirnya sebenarnya bukanlah bentakan. Tapi, Kyuhyun merasa mendengarnya seperti itu.

"Kupikir, _Hyeong_ yang paling tahu mengapa kompetisi itu tidak bisa menahanku untuk segera pulang." Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya demi melihat ekspresi di wajah Siwon. Ada keterkejutan samar di wajah tampannya. "Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu."

Lihat? Cho Kyuhyun selalu punya cara untuk membalikkan pukulan telak melalui kata-katanya. Bahkan cecaran Siwon hanya dibalasnya dengan intonasi amat pelan.

Siwon mendesah. Tetapi tersenyum kecil setelahnya, mengalah. "Jangan membuatku seperti orang yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk apapun yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak akan."

"Sudah seharusnya. Karena aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Benar." Pemuda yang lebih muda setahun itu menganggukkan kepalanya, bibirnya menyampirkan sebuah senyuman.

Mendadak, Siwon merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding. "_Ya_! Sejak kapan setan kecil sepertimu jadi patuh?"

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak lagi untuk beberapa saat. Ternyata mereka masih seakrab dulu. Siwon telah berubah menjadi laki-laki amat tampan, dengan pekerjaannya sebagai model, siapapun bisa menikmati wajah rupawannya di sampul majalah-majalah _fashion_, _music video_, atau bahkan di kemasan produk makanan dan minuman terkenal. Ditambah dengan lamanya mereka tidak bertemu, tadinya Kyuhyun merasa akan sangat kaku jika bertemu kembali dengan Siwon.

Nyatanya, sama sekali tidak. Siwon masih sama sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun melihatnya dalam sosok remaja. Siwon masih sama sejak pembicaraan mereka di telpon tempo hari. Nyatanya, ada hal-hal yang masih tidak berubah banyak. Dan Kyuhyun diam-diam bersyukur untuk itu.

"Kurasa, Kim Yesung tidak lagi mengenaliku." gumam Kyuhyun samar. Berniat mengalihkan candaan Siwon dengan pembicaraan serius.

Laki-laki berlesung pipi itu mengangkat satu alisnya. Merasa Kyuhyun kembali mencandainya dengan kalimat barusan. "Kau bohong, kan? Mana mungkin Yesung _hyeong_ tidak mengenalimu. Kau bahkan tidak berubah."

Kyuhyun menoleh tersinggung. "Sayangnya, aku tidak sedang berbohong. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenaliku." ucapnya cepat, dengan setengah kesal, ia bahkan buru-buru menambahkan. "Dan aku berubah! Aku menjadi dewasa sekarang."

Siwon menelengkan kepalanya, mengamati Kyuhyun. Dengan kalem, akhirnya ia berkata, "Oke, anggap saja kau memang berubah. Tapi, tidak mungkin Yesung _hyeong_ tidak mengenalimu. Maksudku, kalian terlibat pembicaraan panjang waktu itu. Berdua. Kau tahu persis bagaimana hubungan kalian."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Siwon. Ia membuang pandangannya jauh ke luar jendela. Adegan di mana ia duduk berdua dengan Yesung di ruang musik panti asuhan bertahun-tahun lalu kembali terbayang di depan matanya. Seolah ia sedang menonton sebuah film kenangan yang telah berdebu.

Kenangan yang menyakitkan.

_"Kau bisa kan, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"_

Kyuhyun tidak pernah lupa bagaimana tepatnya intonasi dalam pertanyaan Yesung waktu itu. Ia juga tidak pernah lupa bagaimana ia terdiam dalam kalut yang membuatnya pusing memahami maksud Yesung. Saat itu, hanya ada satu hal dalam kepala Kyuhyun: ia tidak bisa. Tidak pernah bisa. Tapi, lidah dan kepalanya berkhianat.

Hari itu, Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungminnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku lebih lega karena Kim Yesung tidak mengenaliku." gumam Kyuhyun akhirnya, menyuarakan hal yang ada dipikirannya. "Untuk orang yang berhasil membahagiakan Sungmin, sesaat aku berpikir untuk berterima kasih."

Siwon terdiam. Di luar dugaan, satu sisi hatinya sakit mendengar pengakuan itu.

**..::.**

Ada tarikan pendek di ujung bibir _pinkish_ itu ketika mata pemiliknya memandang objek di atas kanvas. Ujung jemarinya yang terbiasa menyentuh gambarnya sendiri kini menyentuh perpaduan warna-warna pastel yang lembut di sana.

"_Hyeong_ suka?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook selaku pelukis berhasil membuat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya puas. Di atas kanvas itu, satu sisi wajahnya dilukis hati-hati. Dengan rambut pirang pucat sebahu—tempak berkibar tak beraturan, dan sepasang sayap putih yang terkepak cantik. Sungmin dalam lukisan itu terlihat seperti malaikat, peri, bidadari—atau apapun sebutannya.

"Ini sempurna, Wookie-_yah_." komentarnya senang.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. Matanya mengikuti gerakan anggun Sungmin yang memilih duduk di sofa. Sofa panjang itu berimpit dengan tembok ruang lukis milik Ryeowook, tempat paling pas untuk melihat semua lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang rapi di sana.

"Kau jadi membuat pameranmu sendiri?"

Kali ini Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. "Pihak galeri sudah menghubungiku. Mereka setuju untuk memamerkan beberapa lukisan. Aku juga akan memerkenalkan lukisan-lukisan ini sebagai tema utama." Ryeowook tampak memilin-milin jemarinya sendiri dengan wajah merona. Ia masih berdiri di hadapan Sungmin. "Pameran itu akan dibuka minggu depan dan galeri sudah dipersiapkan. Jadi, saat pembukaan pameran, bisakah _hyeong_ hadir?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Kepalanya mendongak memandang wajah kekasihnya yang tengah menginggit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sungmin yakin benar jika mereka telah menjalani hubungan ini selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi gestur Ryeowook sekarang seakan menunjukkan kalau mereka baru menjalani hubungan ini kemarin.

Melihat itu, Sungmin kembali mengulum senyum.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, Wooki-_yah_? Apapun untukmu."

Perlahan, senyum cerah terbit di wajah Ryeowook. Sungmin masih mengulum senyumnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, seseorang tengah mengobrak-abrik kenangan yang pernah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Seseorang dengan senyum yang sama persis dengan cara Ryeowook tersenyum lebar sekarang.

**..::.**

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Siwon setelah ia berhasil membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

Pembicaraan emosional tentang masa lalu tidak akan menyenangkan jika mereka terus berada dalam kamar sempit Kyuhyun. Terlalu sesak. Dan Siwon butuh pengalihan perhatian jika ia ingin tetap berpikir jernih.

Kyuhyun tidak menoleh. Matanya liar mengamati anak-anak panti asuhan yang berlarian ke sana-ke mari, meskipun pikirannya melayang jauh. Ada kilatan menyakitkan yang baru saja menyambar jantungnya saat mendengar nama tersebut. Meski tidak ingin, tapi otak Kyuhyun secara otomatis mengingat malam ketika Kim Ryeowook mencium Sungmin di halaman belakang penginapan itu.

"Mereka … serasi." Kyuhyun tahu, ada nada yang amat enggan dalam suaranya barusan. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Toh, ia tidak akan repot-repot menjelaskan apapun. Siwon adalah orang yang paling tahu seberapa dalam perasaan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Kim Ryeowook …," Siwon menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar demi menarik napas dalam. "Dia adik Kim Yesung."

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak. Perlahan ia menoleh pada _hyeong_ yang hanya tua setahun darinya itu. "Mereka bahkan tidak mirip."

"Aku tahu." Siwon menghela napasnya. "Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bentuk hubungan-hubungan itu terasa makin rumit. Kim Yesung adalah orang yang ada di sisi Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun membuatnya merasakan sakit hati yang paling hebat. Lalu sekarang, setelah lama waktu berselang, ada Kim Ryeowook yang justru menjadi kekasih Sungmin.

Mendadak, Kyuhyun merasa kalau takdirnya dengan Sungmin dan Kim bersaudara itu terlalu ruwet, terlalu melelahkan. Membuatnya merasa pening.

"Sungmin tidak pernah membuka dirinya pada siapapun sejak saat itu. Bahkan padaku." Siwon mulai bercerita, pelan. "Aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya mengerti. Tapi ia bergeming. Baginya, dunia hanya ada dirinya, tidak ada orang lain. Tapi ketika ia bertemu dengan adik Yesung _hyeong_, ia membuka mata. Dia menyadari satu eksistensi lain. Dan itu adalah Kim Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara. Ia mendengarkan. Tapi tangannya terkepal erat. Sungmin tidak pernah menutup dirinya. Sungmin adalah anak ceria yang selalu bersemangat. Ia selalu senang bertemu orang lain, selalu senang bercerita banyak hal, dan selalu senang tertawa.

Membayangkan Sungmin yang berubah menjadi apatis, cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasakan remasan kuat di balik dadanya. Ia pernah mengubah Sungmin kecil menjadi sosok yang selalu tersenyum dan optimis. Tapi jutsru dirinya yang kembali membuat Sungmin seperti boneka hidup.

"Ryeowook itu tempramen. Ia tidak akan segan berteriak histeris dan merusak barang saat _mood_-nya buruk. Kau tidak akan percaya, Yesung _hyeong_ pernah mendapatkan banyak bilur merah bekas cakaran di kedua tangannya saat Ryeowook mengamuk tanpa alasan." Siwon menarik napasnya panjang. "Tapi saat kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya, ia tampak sangat jinak. Dan aku tahu, itu terjadi setelah ia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tepatnya, tapi mereka berdua mampu memahami satu sama lain dengan cepat."

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengatakan apapun hingga Siwon menyudahi ceritanya. Kakinya yang panjang berhenti melangkah ketika mereka sampai di halaman depan panti asuhan. Halaman itu luas, jejeran pohon sakura dan akasia tumbuh subur dengan batang-batang yang agak besar. Namun rantingnya dipangkas rapi.

_Sungmin tidak pernah membuka dirinya._

Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih. Belasan tahun lalu, ia juga berdiri di tempat ini—beberapa meter dari bangku piknik di bawah salah satu pohon akasia berbunga putih. Sungmin kecil duduk di bangku itu sendiri, jauh dari anak-anak lain yang bermain riang. Anak kecil itu menangis, tampak rapuh dan lemah. Anehnya, saat itu Kyuhyun kecil tertarik untuk mendekat.

Waktu itu, Kyuhyun memang tidak paham mengapa ia harus mendekati bocah penyendiri yang cengeng macam Lee Sungmin. Tapi, sekarang ia paham, ada takdir besar yang ditulis Tuhan untuk mereka.

Bahwa Cho Kyuhyun memikul tugas untuk membawa kebahagiaan bagi Lee Sungmin—dulu, entah sekarang.

"Menurut Siwon _hyeong_, mana yang lebih cepat? Aku atau Kim Ryeowook?"

Mendapat pertanyaan barusan, Siwon malah mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, namun tidak mendapat ide untuk menjawab.

"Menurut Siwon _hyeong_, mana yang lebih baik? Dipahami atau memahami?"

Kyuhyun tidak menunggu jawaban dari _hyeong_ pemilih panti asuhan itu. Langkahnya menapak pelan, menggelar memori-memori lama yang tidak pernah dibuangnya. Kenangan yang tidak pernah menghilang.

Ia juga pernah berjalan mendekati bangku kayu itu.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sana—sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan. Kepalanya menoleh pada ilusi sosok anak kecil yang menangis sesenggukan. Pelan tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, menyeka airmata pada ilusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri dari kenangannya.

"Maaf karena pernah melepaskan tanganmu."

Beberapa meter dari situ, Siwon terdiam. Matanya melirik lirih pada apapun kecuali pada pemuda ringkih yang berusaha mencari sisa-sisa kebahagiaan dari kenangannya itu.

**::TBC::**


	7. Chapter 6: Lullaby, Kiss, and You

**Peri Labu present:**

**A KyuMin fanfiction**

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

Backsound: Etude op. 10 no. 3—Chopin, Brahm's Lullaby with eng lirycs

.

.

.

"Ada frasa yang tidak pernah menghilang—

—bahwa aku mencintaimu."

…

Yesung mendecak sebal. Pasalnya, ia baru tiba dari Busan dan sebuah sms yang tidak ia harapkan tiba-tiba masuk ke ponselnya. Ibu yang eksistensinya menghilang beberapa bulan ini pulang ke Korea, dan ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Kim sulungnya yang berkepala besar. _Gosh_, dia bahkan belum istirahat.

Jadi, di sinilah Yesung berada: ruang tamu mewah dengan warna-warna emas yang menyilaukan mata—rumah utama keluarga Kim. Tepat di hadapannya, seorang wanita anggun duduk di sofa besar bak ratu.

"Jadi …," Yesung mendesah lelah. "Apa yang ingin _Omonim_ bicara, kan?"

Wanita itu mengangkat pandangannya dengan gerakan elegan ke arah laki-laki bermata sipit di hadapannya. Bahkan, gerakan bulu matanya terlihat amat anggun diusianya yang berada di penghujung lima puluhan.

"Pernikahanmu."

Satu kata itu cukup membuat Yesung mengembuskan napas lebih keras. "_Omonim_!"

"Sudah waktunya, Yesung-_ah_." Nyonya Kim melempar tatapan berbahaya—gestur yang selalu digunakannya untuk membuat _warning_ bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah.

"_Eomma_ kira kau tidak pernah lupa, bahwa kau …," Wanita itu menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya. Matanya memejam kuat, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan aib terbesar yang selalu menghantuinya. "Mencintai adikmu sendiri."

Yesung merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Yesung memang tidak pernah lupa kalau _Eomma_-nya tahu hal itu. Untuk kali ini saja, Yesung ingin menghapuskan kenyataan bahwa setiap ibu selalu tahu apapun tentang anaknya—entah bagaimana caranya. Atau sekalian menghapus kenyataan kalau perasaan sayangnya pada Ryeowook berada di luar batas yang seharusnya.

"_Omonim_, aku …,"

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu, Kim Yesung!" Wanita itu nyaris membentak. "Kita pernah membicarakan ini dan kau masih belum paham? Kau melakukan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan seorang _hyeong_ terhadap _dongsaeng_-nya! Kau tahu itu?"

Mana mungkin Yesung tidak tahu? Ia pernah hampir gila memikirkan hal ini. Yesung pernah mengalami frustasi berat sendirian saat menyadari jantungnya berdetak hebat hanya karena Ryeowook tersenyum padanya. Ia hampir gila karena ketakutan dengan perasaannya, dan ia harus menanggungnya sendiri karena ia tahu ia salah.

"Aku tahu, dan aku butuh waktu, _Omonim_." Yesung berkata pasrah.

Ia tahu ia harus memusnahkan perasaannya sesegera mungkin. Dan Yesung sudah berusaha. Bertahun-tahun ini, Yesung telah berusaha.

"Berapa banyak waktu lagi yang kau butuhkan? Setahun, dua tahun, sepuluh tahun? Apa perasaan itu menghilang, Yesung-_ah_?"

Yesung terdiam. Kepalanya menekur dalam. Ia tidak mungkin berani menggelengkan kepala dan melihat tatapan sarat kecewa dari mata wanita tercintanya itu. Tapi ia juga tidak sanggup mengangguk dan berbohong kalau perasaan itu telah menghilang.

"Tidak pernah menghilang, bukan? _Eomma_ tahu."

Yesung masih tidak berani membenarkan perkataan ibunya. Saat ini, ia merasa menjadi pesakitan atas dakwaan yang terlalu berat.

"Yesung-_ah_," Suara ibunya kembali terdengar. Kali ini, bukan bentakan penuh penekanan seperti tadi. Kali ini, lebih lembut. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia hanya ingin berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan putranya. "Tuhan menitipkan kekuatan pada mereka yang bersedia mencintai seseorang sampai akhir, Yesung-_ah_. Dan butuh keberanian untuk melakukannya. Tapi tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan bagi mereka yang mencintai seseorang yang salah."

Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal mencintai, tidak ada orang yang salah. Hanya saja, cinta kadang menjadi sebuah kesalahan saat ia diperuntukkan pada seseorang yang tidak seharusnya. Tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja, hubungan mereka terlalu erat untuk menghadirkan cinta yang berbeda.

Tetapi, Yesung bisa bersumpah jika ia tidak pernah menyesal pernah jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook. Ia hanya menyesal karena pernah menjadi saudara pemuda itu.

**..::.**

Ryeowook tidak pernah mendengarkan banyak orang kecuali ayahnya yang keras dan ibunya yang lembut. Ia tidak pernah suka privasi dan daerah kekuasaannya disentuh oleh orang lain. Ia menjalani hidupnya dengan manja, segala sesuatunya tersedia bahkan sebelum ia mengatakannya. Ia hidup seperti seorang pangeran. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengacaukan ketenangan itu.

Ketenangan yang terkadang menjadi begitu memuakkan baginya.

Ada kalanya, ia merasa segala sesuatunya membosankan. Ada kalanya, ia merasa seluruh kesempurnaan itu menjadi cacat di waktu yang bersamaan. Dan ia boleh marah, ia boleh meledak saat itu terjadi tanpa ada yang keberatan.

Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa Kim Yesung, kakak semata wayangnya itu, tahu bagaimana mengisi lubang-lubang cacat yang ia sendiri tak tahu di mana letaknya.

Setelah tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Ryeowook baru tahu kalau ada sebuah lagu lembut yang dinyanyikan sebelum tidur. Sebuah lagu bernada magis yang dinyanyikan seseorang penuh sayang agar kita tertidur.

Ryeowook pernah mendengarnya. Dengan suara lembut yang merdu, Yesung menyanyi di sisinya.

_Close your eyes … now and rest … may these hours be blessed …._

Ryeowook baru tahu, kalau ada lagu yang hanya mendengarnya saja, mampu mengangkat semua kelelahan. Ternyata, sebuah _lullaby_ itu indah. Dan terdengar makin indah, saat jemari-jemari kecil Yesung mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Kali pertama Ryeowook mendengarnya, ia baru sadar, selama ini ia hanya merasa lelah.

**..::.**

Yesung ingat hari ketika Ryeowook mengamuk tanpa sebab lagi. Waktu itu, Ryeowook mencakarnya dari lengan hingga punggung tangan karena mencoba menenangkan. Tidak ada satupun pelayan yang berani menenangkan. Jadi, ia mencoba. Ryeowook meracau, mengatakan kalau semua orang bodoh.

Kurang dari dua jam, Ryeowook baru bisa tenang. Yesung sampai menggendongnya ke kamar karena ia kelelahan mengamuk.

_"Kau pernah mendengar _lullaby_ kan, Ryeowook-_ah_?"_

Waktu itu, Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Tapi sinar mata karamelnya menunjukkan ketidaktahuan. Jadi, Yesung tersenyum lembut sebelum menjelaskannya dengan sabar.

_"_Lullaby_ itu lagu tidur. Setiap anak di dunia harus mendengarkan lagu tidur sebelum mereka bermimpi indah. Jadi, _hyeong_ akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur untukmu."_

Semua orang tahu, Yesung memiliki suara yang amat merdu. Gurunya di sekolah bahkan mengatakan kalau Yesung adalah seniman suara. _Art of voice_, suaranya seperti makna namanya yang indah.

Yesung bernyanyi sangat hebat. Ryeowook bahkan dibuat terpukau. Sinar dalam matanya menunjukkan kekaguman. Saking takjubnya, Ryeowook bahkan membiarkan tangan kanan Yesung membelai puncak kepalanya, sementara tangan kirinya meremas satu tangan Ryeowook.

Tindakan yang mampu membuat siapapun terlena. Termasuk si tempramen Kim Ryeowook. Malam itu, Ryeowook tertidur dengan senyum di wajahnya yang manis.

_"Semoga kau bermimpi indah, Wookie-_yah_."_

Waktu itu, Yesung tidak tahu mengapa matanya tidak mau beralih dari wajah tidur Ryeowook yang damai. Yesung benar-benar tidak paham mengapa jantungnya juga berdetak sangat berisik. Atau mengapa ada ribuan kepak kupu-kupu di perutnya. Ia terlalu bingung hingga tidak menyadari saat wajahnya nyaris tidak berjarak dengan wajah Ryeowook.

Napas hangat Ryeowook yang teratur menerpa wajahnya, menghipnotisnya. Dan bahkan Yesung tidak lagi peduli saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil itu dengan lembut.

Sekarang, di usia dewasanya, Yesung baru paham. Malam itu adalah saat kali pertama ia merasakan dengan jelas bahwa ia mencintai adiknya sendiri. Bukan cinta dalam konteks _hyeong-dongsaeng_. Tapi cinta sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Yesung mendesah lelah. Kepalanya bersandar di punggung kursi nyamannya. Matanya yang sipit memang memandang ke luar jendela dari ruang kantornya. Tapi kepalanya terus memutar kenangan malam itu. Malam yang ia yakini menjadi salah satu malam paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Yesung memang merasakan bahagia yang meledak-ledak saat itu, tapi ketika mengingat lagi bagaimana ibunya pernah meneteskan airmata karena mengetahui rahasianya, Yesung kembali merasakan sakit yang menyiksa. Padahal, ibunya hanya melihat sedikit momen-momen kecil yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Ryeowook saat makan malam. Tapi naluri keibuan Nyonya Kim langsung menyadari, kejadian-kejadian kecil itu bermakna dalam.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, merasai sakit yang mencabik-cabik bilik hatinya. Bibirnya secara berulang-ulang merapalkan satu kata, "_Mianhae_ …,"

Hingga ia tidak tahan lagi, setetes airmata menyeruak keluar dari sela bulu matanya.

**..::.**

Kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari balik pintu ruangan itu. Ia melongok, mencari sosok Sungmin dalam ruang minim perabot dengan warna _pink_ elegan yang mewarnai beberapa sudut. Sungmin tidak tampak di manapun dari tempatnya sekarang mengintip. Jadi, ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk.

Sungmin tidak akan marah. Laki-laki itu sendiri yang mengirimi pesan pendek pada Kyuhyun untuk memintanya datang ke kantor. Sepertinya, sang Tuan Arsitek itu akan mempresentasikan rancangannya.

Kaki Kyuhyun terus melangkah masuk. Ruangan itu beraroma vanila. Manis, namun tidak menusuk penciuman. Dan Kyuhyun mengenali aroma itu sebaik ia mengenali wangi Sungmin. Perlahan, ia tersenyum, entah mengapa merasa sangat lega. Rasanya, Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki dunia yang tidak pernah ia lihat, tapi terasa amat familier dan nyaman. Dunia itu adalah dunia tempat Sungmin berada.

"Sungmin _ssi_."

Kyuhyun memanggil nama itu pelan. Langkahnya mendekat ke meja kerja milik Sungmin. Kursi besarnya menghadap ke jendela, jadi Kyuhyun meyakini kalau pemiliknya mungkin duduk di sana. Mengingat besarnya kursi dan tubuh mungil Sungmin, sudah tentu Kyuhyun tidak akan melihatnya duduk di sana.

Dugaan Kyuhyun benar. Sungmin duduk di kursinya dalam keadaan tertidur. Kakinya menyilang, satu tangannya tersampir di atas pegangan kursi, satunya lagi berada di atas pahanya, sementara punggungnya bersandar nyaman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Wajah tidur Sungmin masih sama. Masih polos, masih cantik. Meski sesuatu seperti beban berat tampak ditahannya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, Ming." Kyuhyun menggumam agak pelan ketika ia telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Ia lantas menekuk kakinya yang panjang, berlutut di hadapan pemuda yang tertidur itu. "Maaf karena membuatmu seperti ini. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf."

Jari-jemari Kyuhyun yang panjang meraih jemari mungil Sungmin, meremasnya dengan lembut agar Sungmin tidak merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya.

"Padahal, aku pernah berjanji untuk terus menggenggam tanganmu. Tapi aku juga yang melepasmu. Maafkan aku."

Genggaman tangan itu mengerat. Erat, namun hangat. Seperti perlindungan mutlak yang menjanjikan.

"Kalau kau tidak sudi melihatku lagi seperti dulu, aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari tempat yang tidak bisa kau lihat, Ming." Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih. "Tapi berjanjilah untuk hidup dengan baik."

**..::.**

___Sungmin lagi-lagi tidak bisa tertidur. Insomnia sialan yang selalu menahannya untuk memejamkan mata itu sudah berlangsung hampir seminggu ini. Dan hasilnya, Sungmin selalu tertidur di kelas. Setelah berguling-guling di ranjang, menghitung domba, dan mencoba metode hipnotis pada dirinya sendiri, ia malah makin tidak bisa tidur._

_ Alhasil, pemuda mungil itu memutuskan untuk berkeliaran di sekitaran panti asuhan. Tempat itu sepi, ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam, sudah lewat satu setengah jam dari waktu tidur yang seharusnya. Jadi, Sungmin sama sekali tidak heran saat tak satupun anak ditemuinya. Ia malah mesti berhati-hati kalau-kalau Shim_ omonim _tiba-tiba muncul dan memarahinya karena gentayangan malam-malam begini._

_ "Mau melakukan apa?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara kakinya terus melangkah di sepanjang koridor dekat halaman depan. Ia tidak mungkin membangunkan Siwon atau Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya insomnia ria, bukan?_

_ "Mau main piano?"_

_ "HYAA—hhmmphh …,"_

_ "Sstt!" Kyuhyun mendesis, sementara satu tangannya membekap mulut Sungmin dari belakang. "Jangan berisik, Ming!"_

_ Mata Sungmin melotot. Mulutnya masih dibekap Kyuhyun, membuatnya sulit bergerak. Setelah berhasil melepaskan kepalan tangan anak laki-laki yang muncul tiba-tiba itu, ia lantas berbalik sebal._

_ "Jangan mengagetkan begitu, Kyunnie!" decaknya. "Lagipula, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"_

_ "Sejak tadi. Aku mengikutimu." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan senyum polos. "Daripada berkeliaran begini, mau main piano?"_

_ Sungmin menimbang sejenak. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bermain piano. Instrumen yang dipelajarinya saat kelas musik adalah gitar. Jadi, agak ragu ia memutuskan._

_ "Sudah, jangan berpikir lama-lama. Kalau _Omonim_ memergoki kita, kita akan berakhir di ruang hukuman besok."_

_ Kening Sungmin berkerut. Ia takut dengan ruang hukuman, tapi ia lebih bingung dengan ide Kyuhyun kali ini. "Kalau main piano malam-malam begini, bukannya malah berisik, Kyu?"_

_ Tangan Kyuhyun dengan ringan menepuk puncak kepala Sungmin. Ia tertawa lebar. "_Ppabo! _Main di ruang musik tidak akan kedengaran sampai asrama, Ming!"_

_ Ah. Sungmin lupa. Ruang musik ada di bangunan lain di sisi kanan bangunan utama panti asuhan. Dan ruang tidur ada di sisi paling kiri. Hanya dengan suara piano, tidak akan kedengaran._

_ "_Arraseo_, Kyu! Kita main piano."_

**::0::**

_ Kyuhyun memang pandai berpiano. Denting-denting nada itu berkeliaran—cepat, namun kadang melembut, Meloncat dari nada satu ke nada lainnya, sama seperti gerakan jemari Kyuhyun yang berpindah-pindah di atas _tuts_. Kadang lambat seperti kelelahan, kadang bergerak sangat cepat seperti sebuah tragedi._

_ Sungmin tidak pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Ia kurang akrab dengan musik klasik. Tapi musik yang dimainkan Kyuhyun saat ini terdengar indah. Menawan dalam konteks elegan. Tadinya, Sungmin berpendapat bahwa komposernya tentulah membuat lagu ini dengan teknik tinggi. Tapi ketika ia mencoba mendengar lagu itu dengan merasai jiwanya, Sungmin mulai merasa kalau komposernya menitipkan luka yang amat dalam dari hatinya melalui lagu itu._

_ Lagu ini sarat kesedihan, membuat Sungmin rasanya ingin menangis tanpa sebab._

_ "Kyu …," panggilnya pelan._

_ Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Kyuhyun yang masih serius memainkan lagu itu. Pemuda tinggi itu seperti tidak mendengar saat namanya dipanggil, sebab ia sama sekali tidak menoleh. Sementara Sungmin mulai menunjukkan wajah lirih._

_ Kepalan tangan Sungmin meraih lengan baju Kyuhyun, mencengkramnya agar mendapat perhatian. Dan itu berhasil. Detik berikutnya, ia tidak lagi mendengar denting-denting piano. Sebagai gantinya, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala ke sisi kanannya, tepat ke depan wajah Sungmin._

_ "Ada apa, Ming?"_

_ Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut-kerut khawatir dan matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tampak ingin menangis. Melihatnya, Kyuhyun mulai panik sendiri._

_ "_Wae_-_waeyo_? Ming, _Gwaenchanayo_?"_

_ Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Tangannya yang tadi mencengkram lengan baju Kyuhyun malah berganti memeluk pemuda itu dari samping. Wajahnya terbenam di bahu pemuda yang ia peluk._

_ "Yang kau mainkan itu, apa judul lagunya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pelan, amat pelan. Kyuhyun bahkan nyaris tidak mendengarnya. "Aku merasakan seseorang yang terluka. Ia seperti sangat sedih hingga aku ingin memeluknya erat-erat seperti ini."_

_ Senyum simpul terbit di wajah Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya, seakan mengunci pergerakannya itu._

_ "Mereka menamainya _Tristesse_ karena nadanya yang menggambarkan kesedihan. Sama seperti yang kau rasakan, Ming" Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan. "Chopin sendiri menyebutnya _etude_ op. 10 no. 3. Satu dari sekian banyak karya-karya pendeknya. Menyedihkan. Tapi terdengar sangat indah kan, Ming?"_

_ Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan. "Sedih. Tapi, aku menyukai nadanya, Kyu."_

_ "Benarkah? Kau mau aku memainkannya lagi atau aku memainkan lagu yang lain?"_

_ Sungmin menggeleng. Kepala dan tangannya perlahan menjauhi tubuh Kyuhyun, melepaskannya dari dekapan posesif tadi. "Aku mau mendengarnya lagi."_

"Arraseo …,"

_ Nada itu terdengar lagi. Lagu pendek yang entah mengapa semakin di dengar, ia malah semakin menyukainya. Sungmin bukan orang yang suka berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, ia suka tersenyum, dan tertawa lepas. Tapi lagu ini membuatnya mengerti, hidup tidak selalu sebahagia yang ia harapkan._

_ Jadi, Sungmin diam-diam berdoa pada Tuhan, semoga hanya sebatas lagu ini saja ia merasakan kesedihan yang menyiksa. Semoga, ia tetap dapat tersenyum._

_ Kyuhyun memainkan _etude_ itu berulang-ulang selama nyaris sejam. Ia bahkan tersenyum geli sendiri. Seminggu belakangan ini, Kyuhyun berlatih beberapa lagu karya Liszt. Ia salah satu penggemar lagu-lagu romantis gubahan pianis dari zaman romantik itu. Dan ia bermaksud menunjukkan salah satu lagu cintanya untuk Sungmin._

_ Tahu-tahunya, ia malah memainkan lagu sedih gubahan Chopin. Nyaris sejam memainkan lagu sedih berulang-ulang memang tampak konyol. Jadi, saat ia merasa bahu kanannya mulai diberati oleh kepala Sungmin, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain._

_ "Kenapa berhenti, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun sampai kaget dibuatnya._

_ "Kupikir kau sudah tertidur, Ming."_

_ Sungmin menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun, ia menggeleng semangat. "Aku insomnia!" serunya sebal saat teringat jika ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk sekarang._

_ Napas Kyuhyun berembus pasrah. Sungmin belum mengantuk. Tapi matanya sendiri terasa sudah digantungi banyak bandul pemberat dan jarinya mulai lelah._

_ "Bagaimana kalau kumainkan sebuah lagu tidur, Ming?"_

_ Kening Sungmin berkerut bingung. Sebenarnya, ia lebih menyukai _Tristesse_ daripada ide untuk mendengarkan lagu tidur. Hei! Sungmin sudah terlalu besar untuk mendengarkan lagu pengantar tidur. Nina bobo hanya untuk anak kecil. Tapi, sekeras apapun Sungmin menolak, mau tak mau akhirnya ia mengangguk. Kyuhyun tampak ingin sekali memainkan sebuah lagu tidur untuknya._

_ "Judulnya _Brahm'sLullaby_. Kau akan sangat menyukainya!" seru Kyuhyun percaya diri._

_ Detik berikutnya, jemari Kyuhyun bergerak lagi di atas bilah-bilah piano. Denting nada yang lembut terdengar memenuhi ruang musik itu. Lembut dan lambat. Berbeda dengan _Tristesse_ yang seolah mengandung tragedi dengan nadanya yang bersahut-sahutan, _Brahm'sLullaby_ lebih menenangkan, lebih menghanyutkan, seperti dongeng pengantar tidur yang selalu dibacakan oleh Shim _omonim_. Bedanya, kali ini dalam bentuk nada._

_ Kyuhyun benar. Sungmin sangat menyukainya. Sungmin pernah mendengar lagu tidur dinyanyikan oleh Shim _omonim_, tapi tidak pernah mendengar langsung versi gubahan Brahms. Ternyata, versi lagu klasiknya memang sangat indah._

_ "_Neomujoha_!" komentar Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan permainannya._

_ Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Saatnya kembali ke kamar dan tidur!"_

_ Sungmin merenggut dengan wajah berkerut tidak setuju. Untuk kali pertama, posisi terbalik. Biasanya, Sungmin yang akan mati-matian memaksa Kyuhyun untuk segera tidur. Tapi sekarang justru Kyuhyun yang memerintah untuk segera kembali._

_ "Aku masih ingin di sini."_

_ Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Ani_, Ming! Kita harus pergi tidur sekarang." ucapnya lembut. Satu tangan Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi bergerak menekan-nekan tuts piano kini membelai pipi chubby milik Sungmin. "Atau, kau mau kuberi mantera agar segera tertidur?"_

_ Mata Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap polos sebelum mengangguk antusias. Sepertinya menarik._

_ Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Tangannya yang membelai pipi Sungmin beralih menggenggam tangan milik pemuda mungil itu, meremasnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan._

_ "Lee Sungmin, aku menyihirmu untuk selalu tidur dengan nyaman." Kyuhyun mulai membacakan manteranya dengan serius. Sementara Sungmin malah senyum-senyum geli melihat wajah konyol milik Kyuhyun. "Mulai sekarang, tidurlah dengan baik, bermimpi indahlah." _

_ Tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan menghapus jarak-jarak di antara mereka. Senyum Sungmin menghilang, berubah dengan wajah tercengang saat mata Kyuhyun malah menatap intens manik _onyx_ dalam matanya. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik saat Sungmin kemudian mampu merasakan terpaan hangat menyapu wajahnya._

_ Sepertinya ada yang salah! Sungmin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berpikir begitu. Ia terdiam. Akumulasi antara panik dan berdebar-debar membuatnya justru menutup mata. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Wajahnya makin mendekat, hingga akhirnya sebuah kecupan mendarat di kelopak mata kanan Sungmin._

_ "Besok, saat kau tidak bisa tertidur, ingatlah hal ini, Ming."_

_ Kecupan selanjutnya mendarat di kelopak mata kirinya. _

_ Sungmin terdiam saat ia mulai membuka matanya dan balas menatap karamel Kyuhyun. Kecupan lembut dikedua kelopak matanya terasa begitu menenangkan, terasa begitu adiktif. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun terus meremas tangannya. Rasanya, Sungmin bisa melayang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menciumnya seperti ini. Ia hanya akan meremas tangannya atau merangkul bahunya. Tapi ciuman tadi jelas bermakna lain._

_ "Tidurlah dengan baik. Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun." Kyuhyun membisik pelan. Sementara wajahnya masih belum menjauh dari Sungmin. "Karena aku akan selalu di sini untuk menggenggam tanganmu."_

_ Sungmin mengangguk. Entah di detik keberapa tepatnya, ketika Sungmin bisa merasakan ribuah kupu-kupu baru saja beterbangan dari perutnya saat kecupan terakhir Kyuhyun mendarat di bibir _pinkish_-nya._

_ Tanpa mengatakan apapun, keduanya sudah paham. Bahwa mulai sekarang, hubungan mereka bukan lagi sekedar sahabat._

**..::.**

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ia bisa melihat langit Seoul sudah menggelap dari balik kaca jendela. Ia mengerjapkan mata sejenak dengann tarikan napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya.

Pukul 19.07. Ia tertidur lama sekali.

Seperti menyadari sesuatu, punggungnya yang sedaritadi menyandar nyaman segera menegak. Ia lupa presentase yang seharusnya ia lakukan hari ini.

"_Aisshi_! _Ppaboya_, Lee Sungmin!" rutuknya sendiri.

Secepat kilat, ia memutar kursinya sendiri. Saat tangannya sudah siap menekan nomor berlabel Cho Kyuhyun, matanya terlebih dahulu menangkap selembar kertas memo yang terjepit di bawah tempat pulpennya. Sungmin menarik kertas kecil itu. Sebuah memo singkat tertulis rapi di atasnya.

"_**Sepertinya presentase akan diundur sampai besok. Maaf karena merepotkanmu, Sungmin **_**ssi**_**. Cho Kyuhyun."**_

Sungmin mendecak kesal. _Merepotkan_? Kyuhyun pasti menyindirnya. Sekarang, ia tampak seperti orang tidak bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaannya sendiri. Sungmin mengembuskan napas panjang, punggungnya kembali bersandar, teringat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya dalam mimpi. Belakangan ini, ia selalu memimpikan masa lalu.

Masa lalu yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa luar biasa lelah saat terbangun.

**::TBC::**

**Labu's Note:**

Saya lagi-lagi belum bales review. Mianhae … T_T

Tapi percaya deh, saya baca semuanya, kok~

Akhir-akhir ini, saya galau mikirin UAS dan Chap 7. T_T

Oh iya, yang beranggapan kalau alur fic ini lambat dan banyak flashback-nya, nanti saya jelasin di Labu's Note chap 7. Ada alasannya, kok. Karena itu, dari awal saya bilang, alurnya lambat.

Dan makasih untuk semua reader yang udah bersedia baca fic saya. *bow* *bow* Kalau gak ada reader yang luangin waktu buat review, mungkin saya udah berhenti ngetik ini fic. XD

Trailer(?) for Next Chap!

Chap 7: The Past: Cruel Fate—"Untukmu … aku bersedia."

"Ada perbedaan antara menyukai dan mencintai. Saat kau menyukai seseorang, kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan masa depannya. Tapi saat kau mencintainya, tanpa sadar kau akan memikirkan segala hal yang akan membuatnya bahagia di masa depan."

"Kenapa kau harus seindah ini, Ming?"

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang melebihi hidupmu sendiri? Mencintainya hingga kau mati-matian menjadi yang terbaik agar kau bisa membuatnya bahagia."

.

Salam Peri!


	8. Chapter 7: The Past: Cruel Fate

**Peri Labu present:**

**A KyuMin fanfiction**

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

Backsound: In My Dream—Super Junior KRY feat Sungmin & Donghae

.

.

.

The Past: Cruel Fate

"Untukmu, aku bersedia …,"

…

Sungmin sedang menyiapkan proyektor di ruang presentase dalam ruang kerjanya saat Kyuhyun masuk. Pemuda itu hanya mendongak sebentar, sekedar menunjukkan kalau ia menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di sana.

"Silakan duduk, Kyuhyun _ssi_!" serunya, lebih mengarah ke perintah ketimbang menyilakan tamu untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun menunduk sebentar untuk menghormati Sungmin, meski pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya. "_Kamsahamnida_." katanya, lantas menduduki kursi di ujung meja panjang itu, tepat berhadapan dengan si Tuan Arsitek yang kini sibuk dengan persiapan presentasinya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam saat Sungmin tahu-tahu mematikan lampu, menyisakan cahaya dari proyektor yang menampilkan _wallpaper_ berbentuk garis-garis tidak beraturan—yang anehnya memberi kesan artistik—berwarna _pink_ dari laptop Sungmin.

"Kita mulai dari denah, Kyuhyun _ssi_." ucap Sungmin, memecah hening dalam ruangan itu. Layar putih besar di belakangnya menampilkan sebuah denah—lengkap dengan ukuran-ukuran dan simbol yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Sesuai yang Anda inginkan: dua kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu, satu dapur, ruang keluarga, satu toilet, dan kamar mandi, serta ruang santai di lantai dua. Jendela akan lebih banyak berukuran besar di lantai dua untuk memberikan kesan lapang. Karena Anda juga menginginkan ruang tamu luas, saya sudah mengaturnya dengan ruangan lain agar sesuai. Lalu, perbedaan tinggi lantai …,"

Sungmin terus menjelaskan. Sementara Kyuhyun masih berusaha memahami. Ia merasa melihat denah itu menyebalkan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat denah lengkap sebuah rumah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ada dua garis di setiap batas ruangan, atau mengapa gambar—yang Sungmin sebut lantai—itu hanya diberi satu garis tipis?

Rasanya, pembicaraan awal saat menentukan letak posisi tiap ruangan lebih menyenangkan dan sederhana ketimbang melihat gambar kompleks di layar. Bahkan gambar tiga dimensinya pun tetap terlihat aneh dan—kecil?

"Ini rancangannya, apa Anda masih merasa kurang cocok?" tanya Sungmin setelah ia selesai menjelaskan semuanya.

Kyuhyun melirik-lirik layar, bergantian melirik Sungmin yang menatapnya seakan mengintimidasi—menuntut jawaban.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. "Apa kita bisa mengubah rancangannya? Rasanya, saya masih sedikit kurang cocok dengan yang ini."

Mata Sungmin memicing tajam. Pelan, singkat, dan penuh penekanan ia bertanya. "Mengubah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk salah tingkah. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa bersalah. "Saya pernah mengatakan, ini rumah yang sangat berarti. Jadi, bisakah desainnya diubah seperti yang saya mau?"

"Ini sudah seperti yang pernah Anda katakan."

"Tidak! Maksud saya …," Kyuhyun menggeleng beberapa kali sebelum merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Selembar kertas lusuh kemudian ia angsurkan ke hadapan Sungmin "Maksud saya, bisakah kita menggunakan desain ini?"

Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Tangannya membuka lipatan kertas lusuh yang lipatan-lipatannya kentara jelas. Seperti kertas yang dilipat dan dibiarkan terlalu lama dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya. Saat Sungmin berhasil membuka lebar kertas itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat mata rubahnya perlahan membelalak samar.

_Kau bisa mengenalinya, kan, Ming?_

**..::.**

"Heyo, _Hyeong_!"

Kening Yesung berkerut-kerut bingung saat mendapati Siwon tahu-tahu duduk di sofa tamu dalam ruangannya. Entah kapan tepatnya laki-laki tinggi berpostur atletis itu masuk, ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Yesung menanggalkan kacamatanya, lalu memberesi kertas-kertas pekerjaan di atas meja sebelum berjalan mendekat tamunya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yesung mengangkat satu alisnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mendadak ingin membangun rumah!"

Siwon tertawa renyah, memamerkan lesung pipi yang selalu berhasil melelehkan hati penggemarnya. "Datang ke firma arsitek bukan berarti ingin membangun rumah, kan, _Hyeong_?"

Yesung mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau sekarang kau tengah mengunjungiku? Baiklah, Siwonnie, sepertinya aku memang sedang ingin ditraktir makan."

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku akan mengingat untuk mentraktirmu lain kali, _Hyeongie_." Siwon menjawab diplomatis. Ia kembali tersenyum saat Yesung malah memasang wajah kecewa. "Aku datang bersama Kyuhyun. Dia sedang di ruangan Sungmin sekarang."

"Oh. Kurasa Sungmin sedang mempresentasikan desainnya."

Siwon menatap Yesung lekat-lekat. Pandangannya tidak tajam, tapi cukup untuk membuat Yesung merasa jengah.

"_Waeyo_?"

"_Ani_." Siwon menggeleng. "Kurasa, lain kali aku harus memerkenalkanmu dengan seorang produser, _Hyeong_. Kau bisa jadi aktor yang sangat hebat."

Kening Yesung kembali berkerut-kerut bingung, sepertinya Siwon kerasukan atau apa. "_Museun suriya_?"

Siwon lagi-lagi memamerkan senyum 10.000 voltnya. "Beberapa hari lalu Kyuhyun mengadu padaku, dia bilang, _Hyeong_ tidak mengenalinya lagi." jelasnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Cho Kyuhyun _ssi_? Selain fakta bahwa ia klien kami, aku memang tidak mengenalinya."

Siwon terdiam sebentar. Punggungnya yang sedaritadi menegak kini menyandar pada sofa. "Aku mulai belajar di kelas akting, _Hyeong_. Aku tahu bagaimana ekspresi seseorang ketika sedang berakting dan mana ekspresi seseorang saat ia menjadi dirinya sendiri."

"Kau tidak sakit, kan, Siwonnie?" Yesung mengernyit khawatir, setengah kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan Siwon.

Yesung sudah cukup pusing memikirkan pembicaraan dengan ibunya tempo hari. Sekarang, Siwon malah makin memberati pikirannya dengan berkata hal-hal aneh.

Siwon tersenyum tipis—sedikit pedih, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana _Hyeong_ memertimbangkannya. Tapi, terima kasih karena memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan."

Cukup lama Yesung terdiam setelah Siwon mengucapkan terima kasihnya. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu menghela napas, lantas mengikuti posisi Siwon yang menyandarkan punggungnya.

Kelihatannya, ia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada laki-laki ini.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan." keluh Yesung akhirnya.

"_Hyeong_ melakukan hal yang benar. Sekarang, kita semua tengah memerbaiki masa lalu. Kita—terutama kalian—hanya perlu sakit hati sekali lagi."

Yesung tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi ia membenarkan kalimat Siwon dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa semua akar permasalahan yang rumit itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Kemarin yang menyesakkan.

**..::.**

_ Yesung menatap lekat-lekat bola mata karamel milik remaja yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu. Beberapa menit lalu, Yesung bisa melihat binar ekspresif penuh semangat dari matanya, tapi sekarang, ia hanya bisa melihat keterkejutan memenuhi karamel itu._

_ "Kau ingin mengadopsi Sungmin?" tanyanya, mengulangi hal yang telah ditegaskan oleh Yesung barusan. "Ada banyak anak di sini. Kenapa kau memilih mengadopsi remaja tujuh belas tahun sepertinya?"_

_ "Karena Sungmin memiliki impian yang harus kuselamatkan."_

_ Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Dan kenapa kau harus peduli pada impiannya? Sungmin ingin menjadi apa, kurasa itu bukan urusanmu."_

_ "Apa kau menyukainya, Kyuhyun _ssi_?"_

_ Napas Kyuhyun tertahan. Pemuda di hadapannya itu menebak sangat tepat alasan utama mengapa ia tidak menyetujui pengadopsian Sungmin. Sebenarnya, tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun sekalipun, siapa saja dapat membawa Sungmin pergi—asalkan Sungmin sendiri menyetujuinya. Sayangnya, Sungmin memang tidak ingin pergi._

_ Kim Yesung. Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya sebulan lalu saat ibunya datang memberi bantuan. Pertama kali melihat bagaimana Yesung menatap Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung tahu, pemuda itu tertarik. Dan hal yang paling dikhawatirkan Kyuhyun akhirnya terjadi: Yesung datang untuk membawa Sungmin pergi._

_ "Apa penting bagimu untuk mengetahui apa aku menyukainya atau tidak?" Kyuhyun bertanya sengit. Karamelnya menatap tajam ke dalam onyx milik Yesung. "Bukankah Sungmin sendiri sudah menolak?"_

_ "Kurasa kau salah paham. Sungmin tidak menolak, ia hanya mengatakan untuk memertimbangkannya." Yesung buru-buru mengoreksi. "Lagipula, kalau memang kau menyukainya, aku yakin kau akan memikirkan masa depannya."_

_ "Jadi maksudmu, jika ia bersamamu, masa depannya akan lebih baik, begitu?"_

_ Yesung mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Aku tidak menjanjikannya. Tapi, aku menjanjikan jalan yang pasti untuknya. Kalau ia berusaha, aku yakin masa depannya akan lebih baik." Yesung menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya demi memerhatikan reaksi Kyuhyun. Remaja itu diam mendengarkan, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya._

_ "Terus berada di sini, tidak memberi kepastian pada Sungmin. Kurasa kau juga tahu, ada orang yang akan menyerah pada impiannya karena berpikir kondisi tidak memungkinkan—"_

_ "Dan kau berpikir, bahwa kondisi Sungmin benar-benar tidak memungkinkan karena ada banyak anak yang harus dibiayai di sini."_

_ Yesung mengangguk puas. Ia sudah mendengar dari Nyonya Shim sebelumnya bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah remaja jenius. Jadi, ia sama sekali tidak heran dengan kemampuannya membaca situasi._

_ "Aku akan membawa Sungmin ke Inggris dan memastikan ia mendapat pendidikan dan kehidupan layak. Itu yang kujanjikan padamu."_

_ Kyuhyun terdiam lagi. Tapi Yesung bisa melihat rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi._

_ "Aku juga akan memastikan kelayakan pendidikanmu." Yesung tersenyum tipis. Satu tangannya menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih kepada Kyuhyun._

_ Anak laki-laki berambut ikal itu membukanya. Sebuah surat penerimaan di universitas Ceko terlampir jelas atas namanya di sana._

_ "Kau ingin menjadi pianis dunia, kan, Kyuhyun _ssi_? Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang musik klasik, tapi setahuku, Praha adalah salah satu yang terbaik."_

_ Kyuhyun mendongak dari kertas itu. Matanya kembali menatap Yesung setelah memastikan bahwa surat penerimaan itu benar-benar asli. "Kau mencoba membeli keputusan kami dengan ini?"_

_ Yesung menggeleng. "Kalimatmu membuatku menjadi orang yang jahat, Kyuhyun _ssi_. Begini, anggap saja, aku tengah menyelamatkan dua orang jenius sekarang. Bagaimana?"_

_ Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ini bukan tentang dirinya. Ini tentang Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak peduli apa ia mampu kuliah atau tidak nantinya. Ia hanya bertekad untuk mewujudkan impian Sungmin. _

_ Kebahagiaan Sungmin adalah impiannya. Apapun bisa ia lakukan untuk membahagiakan Sungmin. Apapun bisa ia lakukan demi masa depan orang yang dicintainya itu. Apapun. Bahkan jika harus menjual jiwa pada iblis sekalipun, rasanya Kyuhyun rela._

_ "Aku tidak meminta jawabanmu sekarang. Tapi, kuharap kau setuju untuk membujuk Sungmin agar menerima tawaranku. Kau bisa kan, Kyuhyun _ssi_?" Yesung beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu panti asuhan itu tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, meninggalkan remaja yang masih duduk diam di tempatnya itu._

_ Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari sana, Yesung tahu-tahu menoleh lagi pada Kyuhyun. "Ada perbedaan antara menyukai dan mencintai. Saat kau menyukai seseorang, kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan masa depannya. Tapi saat kau mencintainya, tanpa sadar kau akan memikirkan segala hal yang akan membuatnya bahagia di masa depan."_

_ Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Yesung yang kini menghela napas dengan senyum tipisnya._

_ "Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi persepsimu terhadap dua hal itu akan membantumu berpikir. Annyeong, Kyuhyun _ssi_."_

_**::0::**_

_ "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu, setengah jengah. _

_ Kyuhyun tidak menjawab secara verbal, tapi kepalanya menggeleng. Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun tahu-tahu menariknya ke bangku piknik di bawah pohon akasia—tempat kali pertama mereka bertemu. Tapi, Kyuhyun terus diam sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Remaja kurus itu hanya terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan memandanginya seolah ada partitur lagu paling disukai Kyuhyun di wajahnya._

_ "Kenapa kau harus seindah ini, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun meracau._

_ Wajah Sungmin seketika merona. Well, Kyuhyun biasa meremas tangannya lembut, biasa memandangnya, dan pernah menciumnya di ruang musik. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun memujinya dengan kata-kata seperti tadi._

_ "Ka-kau kenapa?"_

_ "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya khawatir karena kau terlalu indah."—terlalu indah hingga orang lain menyadari keindahanmu. Kyuhyun tersenyum—yang tanpa disadari Sungmin, senyum itu adalah senyum terpedih yang pernah Cho Kyuhyun lakukan. "Kau juga bersinar. Aku bahkan tidak butuh cahaya lampu untuk melihatmu."_

_ Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin speechless. Ia terdiam, tidak yakin apakah jantungnya akan baik-baik saja jika terus bekerja di luar batas normal begini._

_ "_Saranghae_, Lee Sungmin. _Saranghandago_."_

_ Dan untuk kali pertama setelah bertahun-tahun, Sungmin baru paham bahwa tidak semua orang bisa menggenggam tangan orang lain seperti cara Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin baru paham, jika ada seseorang yang menggenggam tanganmu dengan lembut dan erat di waktu yang bersamaan, itu hanya berarti satu hal: ia mencintaimu dengan tulus. Sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya._

_ "_Nado_, Kyu. _Nigajeongmalsaranghanda_."_

_**::0::**_

_ Sungmin baru usai dari ruang musik di panti asuhan ketika ia menelusuri koridor menuju asrama. Ia terlalu bahagia. Hari ini, ia sudah bisa memainkan sedikit prelude dari Brahm's Lullaby dan juga Tristesse. Ia tidak terlalu pandai bermain piano, apalagi musik klasik yang memiliki komposisi sulit. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah mengajarinya kunci dan letak nada pada tuts piano._

_ Senyum di wajah Sungmin kembali mengembang bahkan ditambah dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Langkah-langkahnya semakin riang. Sesekali, ia bahkan tidak sadar telah melompat-lompat saat ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian semalam, saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya._

_ Sungmin tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum cepat, tapi anehnya Sungmin menyukai dentuman itu. Seperti ada desir-desir hangat yang mengirimkan satu ultimatum ke otaknya, membuatnya tidak berhenti tersenyum. Sungmin sampai-sampai berpikir kalau ada yang salah dengan hormon dopamine-nya hingga ia mengalami kebahagiaan berlebih seperti ini._

Brahm'sLullaby_ dan _Tristesse_ adalah dua lagu paling indah yang pernah ia dengar. Ia bahkan tidak peduli bahwa _Tristesse_ adalah lagu sedih. Mungkin, bukan semata-mata lagunya, tapi kenangan yang tersimpan bersama orang yang pernah memainkannya._

_ Lagu indah dari seseorang yang ia cintai. Dua lagu yang kemudian ditutup dengan kecupan di kedua kelopak matanya. Sungmin masih bisa mengingat bagaimana kecupan Kyuhyun. Kecupan itu lembut, singkat, namun terasa adiktif dan menenangkan bagi Sungmin. Membuatnya nyaris meledak karena bahagia._

_ Bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya begitu istimewa._

_ "_Oppa_ …,"_

_ Sungmin berhenti melompat riang saat telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar suara itu. Ia terdiam. Tepat beberapa meter di depannya, ia bisa melihat punggung Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya tertempel di tembok dan Sungmin bisa melihat ada seseorang yang sedang dikurung Kyuhyun di antara lengannya itu._

_ Seseorang—seorang gadis yang Sungmin kenal._

_ "Kyuhyun-_ah_ … Seohyun-_ah_?" Lidahnya menyebut dua nama itu tanpa sadar. Senyum lebarnya menguap entah ke mana. Perasaan senangnya berganti dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak ia sukai. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"_

_ Sungmin merasa kakinya tidak lagi menapak di lantai. Tubuhnya kebas, bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang tahu-tahu mengabur. Semalam, Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa bahagia luar biasa. Semalam, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dan mengatakan hal paling magis sedunia: aku mencintaimu._

_ Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun membuatnya merasakan patah hati paling perih yang pernah ia rasakan._

_ Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun tengah mencium Seohyun._

_ "Kau jahat, Kyuhyun-_ah_!"_

_ Airmata meluruh di sudut mata Sungmin, membanjiri pipi yang semalam bersemburat merah karena Kyuhyun memandanginya penuh arti. Sekarang, Sungmin paham, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan semalam tidak lebih dari kebohongan. Tidak lebih dari kepura-puraan semata. Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkannya. Dan Sungmin membencinya. Sungmin benci mengingat semua kejadian semalam. Ia benci saat mengingat tangannya digenggam, ia benci suara bass milik Kyuhyun yang membisikinya kata cinta, ia benci—_

_ Ia benci Cho Kyuhyun._

_ Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia mengusap kasar airmatanya. Sungmin tidak akan pernah rela membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat airmatanya sekarang._

_ "CHO KYUHYUN!"_

_ Sungmin menghardiknya keras. Kyuhyun berbalik pelan-pelan. Seketika, Sungmin merasa begitu muak melihat wajahnya._

_ "Ming …,"_

_ "Kau brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun!"_

_ Kedua kepalan tangan Sungmin mengepal, berharap ia bisa mengumpulkan seluruh emosinya di sana. Sementara rahangnya mengeras menahan segala beban yang seakan mendadak menjatuhinya bersama-sama, membuat hatinya lumpuh seketika._

_ "Ming …,"_

_ Sungmin tidak ingin mendengar lagi. Langkahnya berbalik pergi, tidak peduli meski Kyuhyun terus menerus memanggil namanya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Ia tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun saat ini._

_ Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang paling ia percaya, orang yang kepadanya, Sungmin letakkan kebahagiannya._

_ "Tunggu!"_

_ Langkah kaki Sungmin yang berlari semakin cepat. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah itu sementara hanya ada kebencian dan kekecewaan dalam hatinya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mencap Kyuhyun sebagai pemuda brengsek seperti yang bibirnya teriakkan tanpa sadar._

_ "Ming!" Teriakan lirih itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang mencekal tangannya. Terasa dingin dan bergetar._

_ "Lepaskan!"_

_ Dan Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti untuk membentak. Ia terlalu sakit, terlalu kecewa, dan terlalu tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan._

_ "Tunggu, dengarkan dulu!" Suara Kyuhyun melirih, tampak seperti kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk berbicara._

_ "Jangan mengatakan apapun, Cho!"_

_ Sungmin berontak. Dingin yang mengalir dari cekalan tangan Kyuhyun padanya terasa begitu menakutkan. Sungmin takut mendengarkan apapun. Ia takut akan luluh jika Kyuhyun menjelaskan sesuatu._

_ "Dengar! Aku—"_

_ "DIAM!"_

_ Tidak! Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari saat nada suaranya tahu-tahu telah melengking, membuat pemuda di hadapannya seketika membeku. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli._

_ "Jangan menjelaskan apapun, Cho! Jangan berpura-pura untuk peduli padaku."—Karena pura-pura dipedulikan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada pengkhianatan._

_ "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berpura-pura padamu."_

_ "BERHENTI KUBILANG!" _

_ Sungmin nyaris kehabisan napas saat memorinya justru mereka ulang tiap hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuknya. Kyuhyun yang selalu mencemaskannya, Kyuhyun yang berjanji akan membawanya ke pulau Nami, Kyuhyun yang berjanji akan membangunkan sebuah rumah untuknya, dan semua hal-hal kecil macam mantera agar tertidur._

_ Awalnya, itu semua tampak begitu nyata bagi Sungmin. Awalnya, ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan terpampang jelas tepat di depan matanya saat Kyuhyun mulai mengisi cela kosong antar jemarinya. Tapi sekarang, Sungmin hanya melihat itu semua sebagai kebohongan. Sebuah kepura-puraan hanya untuk menyakitinya._

_ "Berhenti berbohong dan berpura-pura jika kau tidak benar-benar peduli!"_

_ Sungmin menghentakkan tangannya keras. Berada di dekat Kyuhyun begini, melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, dan bahkan mencium aromanya, Sungmin merasa ia bisa gila. Rasanya menyakitkan saat kau dibawa terbang terlalu tinggi ke awang-awang, lantas dijatuhkan begitu saja—dengan sekali sentak._

_ "Tunggu!"_

_ Sungmin tidak lagi peduli. Secepat kilat ia berlari menjauh. Dan tepat di depan Kyuhyun, untuk kali pertama ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar._

_ Dikuncinya pintu itu rapat-rapat, lantas menyandarkan punggungnya di sana. Sungmin terlalu lelah. Rasanya, ia tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan hanya untuk melangkah dari tempatnya bersandar. Akumulasi dari segala bentuk perasaan hancur itulah yang kini meluruhkan air dari sudut mata rubahnya._

_ Airmata yang mati-matian ia tahan. Airmata dari kekecewaan yang tidak ia harapkan dan kemarahan yang ia sesalkan. _

_ Kenyataannya, Sungmin menyesal. Ia menyesal pernah mencintai Kyuhyun, ia menyesal pernah percaya bahwa ia bisa bahagia bersama Kyuhyun selamanya. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena terlanjur yakin bahwa ada kisah dongeng manis yang dapat menjadi nyata._

_ Dongeng antara ia dan Kyuhyun. Tadinya, Sungmin percaya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pangeran berkuda putihnya. Ternyata, dongeng memang sekedar dongeng, kisah pengantar tidur agar seorang anak tersenyum—tidur dengan senyum hasil kebohongan. Dongeng hanya manis untuk fantasi, tidak untuk diharapkan menjadi nyata. _

_ Dan Sungmin telat menyadari bahwa di dunia ini, tidak pernah ada pangeran berkuda putih, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mencintainya, tidak pernah ada. Yang ada, hanya seorang anak laki-laki pembohong yang memberinya banyak fantasi._

_ Sayangnya, Sungmin terlanjur bergantung pada sosok yang ia anggap sebagai malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan itu. Bergantung hingga sakit rasanya saat dilepaskan._

_ "Aku membutuhkanmu, Kyu …," Sungmin mencengkram depan bajunya erat, berharap dengan begitu, ia bisa menghentikan sakit di baliknya. Airmatanya tidak juga berhenti mengalir. "Aku—hiks … terlalu membutuhkanmu …,"_

_ Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan sesesak ini. Sungguh. Kyuhyun pernah berjanji akan menjadi keluarganya. Kyuhyun pernah menyeka airmata di pipinya, pernah menggenggam tangannya hingga ia merasa begitu dilindungi. Demi apapun, Sungmin hanya butuh Kyuhyun untuk tetap ada di sampingnya. Terserah hidup seperti apa yang akan datang padanya. Sungmin tidak peduli asalkan Kyuhyun ada._

_ Tapi sekarang, Sungmin nyaris tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa sekarang, Kyuhyun mendorongnya untuk menjauh._

_ "Kyu … hiks … Kumohon …,"_

_ Sungmin benci merasakan hal ini. Ia benci merasakan bahwa dadanya terhimpit, seperti ada beban yang sangat berat tengah menindih tulang rusuknya hingga patah. Sepertinya jantung dan paru-parunya mengkerut, membuatnya merasa kesulitan hanya untuk menghirup udara._

_ "Jangan menyakitiku, Kyu. Jebal …!"_

_**::0::**_

_ Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Tidak saat orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, tidak saat ia tahu ia akan sendiri menjalani hidupnya. Melihat kebencian dalam mata Sungmin adalah apa yang selama ini paling ditakuti oleh Kyuhyun. Melihat punggung mungil itu berlari dan menjauhinya seakan membuat jantungnya melompat keluar dan memutuskan kehidupannya saat itu juga._

_ Dan mendengar isak tangis itu dari balik pintu cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasa dibunuh berulang-ulang kali. Seperti ada tambang-tambang imajiner yang meliliti lehernya, menggantungnya tinggi-tinggi, dan tepat saat nyawanya nyaris keluar, sesuatu seperti mendorongnya kembali masuk. Seperti tersayat-sayat, dibuat menderita lebih lama tanpa interupsi._

_ Tubuhnya merosot di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, merasai pemiliknya yang juga menyandar di sana. Punggung mereka hanya dibatasi pintu itu, hingga Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas tangisan Sungmin. Tangisan frustasi yang menyakitkan._

_ "Maaf … maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kepalan tangan, tak ingin Sungmin mendengarnya menangis di sana._

_ "Maaf membuatmu menangis sendirian, Ming …,"_

_**::0::**_

_ Yesung terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya bergetar. Ia bisa melihat semua kejadian tadi sore. Sungmin yang ia lihat dari kejauhan datang dengan senyum ceria, Kyuhyun yang mencium Seohyun, Sungmin yang pergi, Kyuhyun yang menyusulnya, lantas Seohyun yang tersungkur dengan wajah pucat pasi._

_ Yesung hanya meminta Kyuhyun membujuk Sungmin untuk menerima tawarannya. Hanya seperti itu saja. Yesung sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan berbuat seperti itu. Ini di luar yang bisa ia pikirkan._

_ "Sungmin akan ikut denganmu. Aku bisa memastikannya."_

_ Yesung bisa mendengar suara parau itu mengudara saat bibir Kyuhyun bergerak. Sudah tentu. Kyuhyun menangis sepanjang sisa sore tadi. Bahkan Sungmin lebih parah, ia belum keluar kamar hingga jam makan malam lewat. Seohyun sendiri seperti gadis parno saat bertemu Kyuhyun. Dan itu semua sedikit banyak karena kesalahan Yesung._

_ "Kenapa kau melakukannya sejauh ini?"_

_ "Kau mau jawaban yang jujur atau bohong?"_

_ Yesung terdiam. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum pandangannya beralih ke segala arah—menjauhi pandangan intens Kyuhyun._

_ "Karena Sungmin tidak akan pergi jika bukan aku yang melepaskannya."_

_ Pandangan mata sipit itu kembali pada Kyuhyun. Bodoh kalau Yesung percaya bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja seperti yang ia perlihatkan saat ini. Kyuhyun terluka, dan Yesung bisa melihatnya sangat jelas. Pelan dan susah payah ia mengatur suaranya agar dapat bertanya, "Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba setuju melepaskannya?"_

_ "Karena seperti katamu, aku mencintainya."_

_ Tenggorokan Yesung tercekat. Apa sebegitu kuat perasaan di antara mereka hingga Kyuhyun harus melukai Sungmin sedemikian rupa agar ia pergi? Bukankah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya sekedar cinta monyet semata? Mereka masih remaja yang bahkan belum benar-benar dewasa. Lantas, mengapa? Yesung meneguk ludahnya, kepalanya sedikit pusing memikirkan kejadian cepat ini._

_ "Kau pernah jatuh cinta, Yesung ssi?"_

_ Yesung menyukai Sungmin kali pertama ia melihatnya. Yesung langsung menginginkan Sungmin dipertemuan pertama mereka. Entah itu bisa disebut 'jatuh cinta', Yesung tidak tahu. Tapi, ia pernah jatuh cinta—pada orang lain. Cintanya pada orang itu yang membuat Yesung menginginkan Lee Sungmin._

_ "Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang melebihi hidupmu sendiri? Mencintainya hingga kau mati-matian menjadi yang terbaik agar kau bisa membuatnya bahagia. Kau pernah merasakannya, Yesung ssi?"_

_ Yesung pernah merasakannya. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak semestinya. Mencintainya tanpa henti meski tahu itu salah. Selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam memahaminya meski dipandang berbeda dari yang ia inginkan. Yesung merasakannya. Dan ia mengerti._

_ "Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya hingga merelakan diri untuk jatuh terlalu dalam demi mencintainya."_

_ "Kau tidak memertahankannya untuk tetap kau cintai?"_

_ Kyuhyun menggeleng. Yesung sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia harus menanyakan hal demikian. Tapi sepertinya ia merasa bersalah telah meminta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. _

_ "Kadang, setia berarti melepaskan," Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih. Ia sendiri merasa bingung kenapa harus mengambil keputusan seberat ini. Melepaskan orang yang ia cintai demi orang lain. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sebodoh ini sebelumnya. "Aku mencoba untuk menyetiai diri demi kebahagiaannya. Bahkan jika kau adalah Lucifer yang berjanji menukarkan jiwaku dengan kebahagiaannya, aku bersedia memberikan jiwaku."_

_ Yesung terdiam. Apapun yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun terdengar begitu mengerikan. Yesung merasa ia baru saja berubah menjadi monster yang menyerap habis jiwa seseorang._

_ "Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal, Yesung ssi?"_

_ "Apa?"_

_ "Bolehkah aku menukarkan Universitas Praha dengan Seohyun?"_

_ Yesung terdiam, tapi keningnya berkerut penasaran._

_ "Seohyun tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, ia harus menanggung sebagian kesalahanku." Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi laki-laki brengsek yang meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan apapun. Sudah cukup aku menjadi buruk di hadapan Sungmin."_

**..::.**

Mata Sungmin perlahan membelalak begitu ia melihat sketsa yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Dan tepat saat ia mengangkat pandangan melihat mata laki-laki itu, Sungmin bisa merasakan seluruh kenangan masa kecilnya di panti asuhan berdesakan di depan matanya. Tepat satu setengah meter di hadapannya. Kenangan itu tepat berada dalam mata karamel milik Kyuhyun.

"Saya …," Kyuhyun bersuara. Pandangannya melirih, namun tidak sedetikpun beralih. Ia nyaris tidak berkedip, seakan mengizinkan dirinya tenggelam dalam tatapan dingin Sungmin yang mengikatnya. Diam-diam, ia berharap waktu berhenti hanya untuknya, agar ia bisa berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin tanpa ditolak.

"Saya ingin desainnya seperti sketsa itu …,"—_Seperti yang pernah kau inginkan_.

Sungmin terdiam, tapi matanya menyipit berbahaya. Sedetik, dua detik—ia meremas sisi kertas lusuh itu erat. Saking eratnya, siapapun bisa melihat buku-buku tangannya yang memutih. Sementara pandangannya masih menatap sengit, menatap penuh amarah pada sosok Kyuhyun.

"Seseorang pernah menggambarnya dengan senang. Jadi …," Kyuhyun menjedakan kalimatnya, tenggorokannya mendadak tercekat, seperti tidak sanggup memintanya begitu pandangan tajam Sungmin berubah menjadi tatapan jijik. "Ja-jadi … tolong buat persis seperti itu."

Sungmin lagi-lagi tidak mengatakan apapun. Remasan tangannya melemas, namun ia segera berdiri. "Saya akan segera menghubungi Anda begitu desainnya selesai." Ucapannya final.

Sang Arsitek itu berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dalam ruangannya. Ada bantingan pintu yang amat keras di sana ketika akhirnya Sungmin menghilang, menyisakan hening yang membungkam Kyuhyun.

Hening yang segera diisi oleh detakan jarum jam. Detakan yang terus bergerak angkuh tanpa memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk menatap Sungminnya lebih lama.

**..::.**

Labu's Note:

Huuufffttt … akhirnya sampai di chap ini! X)

Kenapa ada banyak flashback sampai-sampai alurnya lambat? Karena saya mau menunjukkan pada Chingudeul, kalau sakit hati Ming itu benar-benar beralasan. Dia pernah dibuat sangat-sangat bahagia oleh Kyu. Dijanjikan perlindungan, ditemani, diperhatikan, dikhawatirkan melebihi orang lain. Dan TIDAK BANYAK orang yang bersedia melakukan hal itu untuk orang lain, bahkan untuk orang yang dicintai, bukan? Tapi Kyu melakukannya HANYA untuk Ming. Bagi orang yang kehilangan makna keluarga, perhatian dari seseorang itu adalah segalanya. Dan Ming menempatkan Kyu sebagai orang teristimewa yang dia miliki. Sama seperti orang tua—keluarganya yang paling dekat.

"Orang yang paling kau cintai adalah orang yang akan menyakitimu paling dalam."

Kenapa? Karena pada orang yang kau cintai, kau menyimpan bertumpuk-tumpuk harapan yang kau bisikkan pada Tuhan, bahwa kepada orang itu, Tuhan menitipkan kebahagiaan untuk diberikan padamu.

Dan Ming menyimpan harapan-harapan tentang masa depan yang bahagia pada Kyu. Terlalu banyak, terlalu tinggi. Sampai saat Kyu mendorongnya menjauh, Ming terluka.

Kayak kamu lagi nunjukin jantungmu ke orang yang paling kamu percaya, terus orang itu tahu-tahu memutuskannya, membunuhmu seketika. Bisa membayangkannya?

Itu kenapa saya ngasih banyak flashback tentang kedekatan mereka. Fic ini sejatinya cuma nempel-nempel teka-teki. Dari prologue, di kasih teka-teki, nah sejalan dengan alur, teka-teki itu diisi dikit-dikit.

Kalau masih ada yang pengen protes/ditanyain, silakan. :)

Salam Peri!


	9. Chapter 8: Break Down

**Peri Labu present:**

**A KyuMin fanfiction**

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

.

.

.

Break Down

"Karena semua menjadi berbeda."

…

…

"_Eomma_?"

Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat karamelnya menemukan sosok wanita anggun berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen. Ia masih memakai celemek melukisnya, bahkan ia masih membawa kain untuk mengelap cat yang menempel di kedua kepalan tangannya, karena mengira Sungmin atau Yesung yang datang.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "_Annyeong,_ Wookie-y_ah_."

Senyum Ryeowook melebar. Buru-buru ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya untuk mendekap Nyonya Kim.

"_Eomma_, _bogoshippeoyo_~!" serunya manja.

Nyonya Kim tertawa ringan, penuh sayang ia membalas pernyataan bungsunya itu. "_Nado_, _Chagi_."

"Kapan _Eomma_ pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku kan sangat merindukan _Eomma_. _Eomma_ tahu?" Ryeowook menyerocos dengan bibir ter-_pout_ lucu. Sementara ia menuntun ibu yang masih di rangkulnya itu masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"_Aigo_, kenapa _uri_ Wookie jadi cerewet begini?"

Ryeowook tertawa riang. "Itu karena aku terkejut _Eomma_ tiba-tiba berada di sini. Kupikir, _Eomma_ masih berada di London."

Pemuda mungil itu melepaskan celemeknya, membersihkan hingga bersih tangannya, lalu duduk manis di sisi ibunya yang masih mengulum senyum maklum. Ryeowooknya memang selalu manja.

"_Eomma_ tiba kemarin. _Hyeong_-mu tidak memberitahu?" Nyonya Kim mengangkat alisnya penasaran, sedikit berniat mengetes kedekatan mereka selama ini.

Sesuai harapannya, Ryeowook menggeleng kecewa.

"Yesung _hyeong_ menyebalkan! Waktu kuliah di London bersama Sungmin _hyeong_, ia selalu bilang tidak punya waktu untukku. Sekalinya bekerja, ia malah sama sekali tidak memerhatikanku lagi. SMS pun nyaris tidak pernah. Keterlaluan, kan, _Eomma_? _Hyeong_ itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Katakan Nyonya Kim jahat. Sebab, sekarang ujung bibirnya terangkat samar. Puas sekaligus senang mendengar omelan sarat kecewa dari bibir Ryeowook. Tidak ada ibu di dunia ini yang menginginkan penderitaan dan kekecewaan bagi putranya. Nyonya Kim sadar betul hal itu. Tapi, ia lebih sadar, tidak ada ibu di dunia ini yang akan membiarkan kedua anaknya menjalin hubungan terlarang.

Bohong jika Nyonya Kim mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sakit melihat Yesungnya menderita oleh perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, menderita seperti ini lebih baik ketimbang kebahagiaan semu yang dilarang Tuhan.

"_Eomma_? Kenapa _Eomma_ diam?_ Eomma_ tidak suka aku mengomel tentang sikap Yesung _hyeong_?"

Nyonya Kim tersentak kaget begitu suara Ryeowook kembali terdengar. Ia menggeleng dengan senyum di bibirnya yang tipis. "_Ani_. _Eomma_ suka kau mengomeli, _Hyeong_-mu sesekali. Tapi mengertilah keadaannya."—_mengertilah kalau Yesungie mencintaimu dan _Eomma _tidak merestuinya._ "_Hyeong_-mu kan sedang sibuk. Bukankah kau juga sibuk melukis, Wookie-_yah_?"

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, teringat dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. "Pameranku akan segera diadakan. Apa _Eomma_ punya waktu? Minggu depan, datanglah bersama Yesung _hyeong_. Sungmin _hyeong_ juga sudah berjanji akan datang."

Nyonya Kim tidak menjawab. Ia malah menengok ke sana-ke mari, seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang, sebab ketika matanya tidak juga menemukan siapa yang ia cari, pelan ia bertanya pada Ryeowook. "Omong-omong, Sungminnie ke mana?"

"Kantor!" Ryeowook merenggut sebal lagi saat menjawab. "Sungmin _hyeong_ juga sibuk. Ia bahkan menginap di kantor semalaman. Yesung _hyeong_ benar-benar menyiksanya."

Nyonya Kim hanya ber-'oh' ria, sementara Ryeowook melirik takut-takut. _Eomma_-nya tidak pernah tahu hubungannya dengan Sungmin. _Eomma_-nya hanya tahu kalau ia merasa nyaman bersama Sungmin dan meminta Sungmin untuk menjaganya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. _Eomma_ mau minum apa?" Ryeowook buru-buru berdiri dari tempatnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum _Eomma_-nya itu bertanya macam-macam.

Nyonya Kim lagi-lagi tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh ruang apartemen itu. "Kelihatannya Sungminnie memaksakan seleranya untuk desain interior apartemen ini, Wookie-_yah_. Dan sejak kapan kau suka warna _pink_?"

"Aku suka semua warna kok, _Eomma_." Ryeowook tertawa kaku. "Jadi, mau minum apa?"

"Apapun yang _uri_ Wookie sediakan."

Ryeowook tidak menunggu waktu lagi. Secepat cahaya, ia melesat ke arah dapur dan membuatkan apapun yang bisa membuat _Eomma_-nya tidak membicarakan hal-hal mengenai kedekatannya dengan Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya tidak yakin, ia tidak akan kelepasan membeberkan hubungannya.

**..::.**

"Aku pulang, Wookie-_yah_."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat tahu-tahu ia mendongak dan mendapati nyonya Kim yang menyambutnya di ruang tengah apartemen itu. Matanya melirik cepat dari ruang melukis milik Ryeowook hingga arah dapur, namun ia tidak menemukan kekasihnya itu—bungsu keluarga Kim.

"_Ahjumma_?" gumamnya, masih setengah kaget melihat senyum anggun yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu.

Senyum nyonya Kim mendadak lenyap, berubah dengan wajah merajuk. "Kenapa memanggil dengan sebutan '_Ahjumma'_?"

"Ah … Maksudku, _Omonim_." Sungmin meralat salah tingkah. "Kenapa _Omonim_ ada di sini?"

Nyonya Kim kembali tersenyum senang. Ia tidak menjawab, tangannya justru merentang bersamaan dengan gerakannya yang mendekat pada Sungmin.

"Min-_ah_ … _bogoshippeoyo_ …!"

Sungmin memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya balas merangkul wanita baik hati itu. "_Nado_, _Omonim_."

Nyonya Kim belum melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sungmin saat Ryeowook muncul dari arah dapur. Sungmin melirik, memberi tatapan kenapa-_Omonim_-ada-di-sini pada Ryeowook, yang langsung di balas Ryeowook dengan mengedikkan kedua bahunya sambil menggeleng.

"Kapan _Omonim_ datang?" Sungmin memberanikan bertanya, sedikit melirik pada Ryeowook yang tidak segera memberitahukan kedatangan wanita ini.

Nyonya Kim menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin. Keningnya berkerut. "Apa kau dan Wooki sepakat untuk menanyakan hal yang sama? Kalian tidak menginginkan _Eomma_ datang, _eoh_?"

"Ah, _aniyo_. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook juga menanyakan hal serupa. Lagipula, kami senang _Omonim_ datang." Sungmin mengulas senyum lagi.

Sungguh, aneh rasanya saat mendapati Nyonya Kim ada di apartemen sementara kondisi Sungmin tidak begitu baik. Ada banyak sekali hal yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Bahkan untuk tersenyum saja, terasa begitu melelahkan. Sungmin tidak membenci wanita ini. Ia justru begitu menghormati dan menyayanginya. Bagaimanapun, Nyonya Kim sudah banyak berjasa untuk hidupnya.

Orang berjasa yang kemudian Sungmin sakiti diam-diam dengan merebut Ryeowooknya.

"Kau lelah, Min?"

Sungmin terpaku saat tahu-tahu tangan halus itu sudah mengelus lembut pipinya. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang membuat hati Sungmin menghangat. Perhatian seperti ini yang membuat Sungmin lemah pada wanita itu. Dan tiap kali Nyonya Kim bertindak seperti ibu nyata baginya, Sungmin tahu ia adalah anak tak tahu diri.

"Aku …,"—Sungmin lelah. Ia lelah pada hidup yang dijalaninya sendiri.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum. Dielusnya rambut hitam kelam milik Sungmin. Baginya, berapapun hitungan usia yang dimiliki Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin, mereka bertiga tetap putra kecilnya. Ia memang tidak melihat bagaimana Sungmin tumbuh, tapi memilikinya sebagai anak, cukup untuk menganggapnya anak kecil yang butuh kasih sayang.

"Istirahatlah, _Chagi_." kata Nyonya Kim akhirnya. "Lain kali, kita makan malam bersama. _Eomma _ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Mianhae_, _Omonim_."

"_Gwaenchana_." Nyonya Kim kembali merengkuh tubuh Sungmin singkat. Ia berbalik ke arah Ryeowook yang sedaritadi diam, lantas tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sisa hari ini kita pergi tanpa Sungmin saja, Wookie-_yah_."

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. "_Y-ye_?"

"Kau tidak mau pergi bersama _Eomma_?"

" _A-ani_! Aku akan pergi. Aku segera bersiap."

Ryeowook buru-buru ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Nyonya Kim berdua saja. Sungmin baru akan pamit untuk ke kamarnya juga saat Nyonya Kim kembali bersuara tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hari ini, peringatan kematian ayah Wookie." bisik Nyonya Kim lirih.

Sungmin terdiam, agak terkejut. "Mereka tidak membicarakannya."

"Yesungie dan Wookie memang tidak pernah membicarakannya. Tapi _Eomma_ tahu mereka ingin pergi." Nyonya Kim berbalik, menghadap Sungmin yang terpaku. "Lain kali, kau juga harus ikut, Min. _Arrachi_?"

Sungmin mengangguk kaku. "_Ye_, _Omonim_."

Hari ini peringatan kematian ayah mereka. Di tanggal hari ini juga, beberapa tahun lalu, untuk kali pertama Sungmin bertemu dengan Yesung.

**..::.**

_"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _saranghae_?"_

_"_Eoh_ … _saranghae_!"_

Sungmin tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak mengingat pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah ia tanyakan pada seseorang. Sangat bodoh dan ia menyesal pernah sangat berdebar-debar saat mendengar jawabannya.

Kalau ada pertanyaan paling konyol di dunia ini, itu sudah tentu menanyakan seseorang apa ia mencintaimu atau tidak.

Sungmin mendesah. Sudah sejam yang lalu Ryeowook dan Nyonya Kim pergi, sudah sejam yang lalu pula ia hanya berdiri bersandar di pintu kamarnya—mengingat masa lalu yang tidak ingin ia ingat, tapi terus saja berputar tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Karena itu tadi Sungmin segera pulang. Ia butuh Ryeowook untuk menyadarkannya, ia tidak lagi hidup di masa lalu. Ia butuh Ryeowook untuk menyelamatkannya dari kegilaan ini.

Tubuh Sungmin merosot jatuh ke lantai. Ia merasa menghindari ini semua begitu melelahkan. Dulu, ia sempat berpikir bahwa hari ini akan tiba, karena itu Sungmin menyiapkan hatinya. Tapi hari saat Kyuhyun kembali terlalu lama. Sangat lama, cukup bagi Sungmin untuk terbiasa dengan Ryeowook.

Sungmin tidak siap untuk terluka demi meluruskan masa lalu. Hal ini sudah terlalu lama. Yang sudah, biarkan saja tetap seperti itu. Bukankah selama ini mereka bisa bertahan hingga saat ini? Bukan tidak mungkin untuk bertahan lagi ke depannya.

_"_Saranghae_, Lee Sungmin._ Saranghandago_!"_

Sungmin membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengan, menjatuhkan dahinya di atas lutut. Ia ingin menghentikan ini. Rasanya, ia seperti penderita amnesia yang baru saja mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Dan itu menyakitkan. Ia sudah menciptakan teritori amannya sendiri bersama Ryeowook, tapi orang lain yang pernah menyia-nyiakannya justru datang lagi. Meminta lagi apa yang sudah pernah ia buang begitu saja.

Memaafkan tidak semudah itu, tidak semudah mengatakannya.

_"Tentu, _Hyeong_. Kita akan membuatnya. Rumah kita!"_

Rumah itu. Sungmin juga mengingat ia pernah membuat gambar itu dahulu. Gambar yang ia sebut rumah masa depan.

_"Tidurlah dengan baik. Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun."_

Kedua bahu Sungmin bergetar, isak tertahan menyusup keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

_"Karena aku akan selalu di sini untuk menggenggam tanganmu."_

Tapi sekarang, bahkan ketika ia menangis pilu, tidak ada seorang pun di sisinya. Tidak ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia sendiri.

Kondisi berubah. Kyuhyun pernah berubah. Dan sekarang, Sungmin pun berubah. Semua tidak lagi sama. Ia tidak ingin mengenang. Ia tidak ingin terjebak di masa lalu. Sekarang, masa depannya adalah Ryeowook—

—hanya Ryeowook.

**..::.**

Baru tiga jam sejak Ryeowook meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di apartemen. Tapi perasaannya benar-benar buruk. Ia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin setengah mati. Karena itu, sepulang dari area pemakaman, Ryeowook segera meminta izin untuk pulang. Meski ia ingin bersama ibunya dan Yesung lebih lama, tapi ia tidak bisa tenang.

Dan firasat itu terbukti. Begitu memasuki apartemen, ia bisa mendengar suara isakan pilu dari kamar Sungmin.

Laki-laki yang selalu kuat itu menangis sendirian di balik pintu berwarna _pink_ di sana. Ryeowook mengingat-ingat. Ia tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat Sungmin menangis seperti ini. Dan Ryeowook bisa bertaruh, ia tidak suka mendengar tangis itu.

Sungminnya, dalam keadaan apapun hanya akan diam. Sama seperti dulu.

_"LEPASKAN AKU!"_

Ryeowook tidak pernah suka rasa sepi. Ia pun tidak mengerti. Padahal, ada banyak pelayan di sekitarnya. Tapi ia selalu merasa sendiri. Hari itu ia mengamuk dan Yesung tidak ada di rumah untuk menenangkannya. Yang ada hanya remaja berwajah datar yang melihatnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Ia Lee Sungmin.

Awalnya, Ryeowook benar-benar benci. Terutama ketika Sungmin justru mendekat padanya, menatapnya seperti objek penelitian. Ryeowook hampir memukul Sungmin kala itu, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin justru menarik Ryeowook dalam dekapannya, merangkulnya meski Ryeowook berontak hebat.

_"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."_

Sungmin memang tidak melepaskannya. Hingga Ryeowook lelah, hingga akhirnya ia menangis keras, bercerita tentang rasa sepinya, Sungmin ada di sana, memeluknya tanpa banyak bicara.

_"Kalau begitu, tinggallah bersamaku. Kita jatuh cinta sama-sama."_

Tidak ada kalimat paling mengagetkan dalam hidup Ryeowook kecuali saat Sungmin memintanya untuk jatuh cinta. Sungmin bukan tipikal orang yang patut dicintai kala itu. Seorang tempramen kesepian dan boneka hidup bukanlah pasangan yang cocok.

_"Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada _namja_ sepertimu?"_

_"Karena hanya aku yang mengerti kondisimu."_

Tapi Ryeowook memilih Sungmin. Ia memilih untuk jatuh cinta, menciptakan dunia sendiri dan hidup di dalamnya berdua.

_"Pertahankan aku dalam dunia ini, Ryeowook_-ah_!"_

Lalu sekarang, Ryeowook merasa ada yang tengah berusaha menghancurkan dinding-dinding kokoh dunia mereka. Orang itu, tengah berusaha menarik Sungminnya keluar.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, _Hyeong_." Ryeowook mencengkram bajunya. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi."

**..::.**

Yesung masih terdiam saat ia menatap direksi kepergian Ryeowook. Pemuda mungil itu begitu terburu-buru, seperti tidak akan ada yang bisa menahannya di sini. Padahal, Yesung berharap ia bisa melihatnya lebih lama.

Entah berapa lama Yesung tidak melihat eksistensi pemuda itu. Meski tidak bisa mendapat perhatian seperti yang Ryeowook berikan pada Sungmin, ia masih bisa mendengar Ryeowook bercerita atau tersenyum. Bagi Yesung, begitu saja sudah cukup. Selama ini, Yesung cukup mencintai dengan cara seperti itu.

"Yesungie …,"

Yesung berbalik begitu suara halus itu menyambangi pendengarannya. "_Ye_?" Ia menunduk, sebisa mungkin tidak menatap ekspresi tak tertebak di wajah ibunya.

Nyonya Kim terdiam sejenak. "Kau benar-benar gila, Yesungie-_yah_!"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut oleh kalimat itu. "_Ye_? _O-omonim_ …,"

"Berapa kali _Eomma_ harus mengatakannya, Yesungie-_yah_?" Nyonya Kim menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak bermaksud menghakimi putranya ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin Yesung terus-terusan terjebak. "Kau tidak bisa …,"

"_Mianhae_. _Naneun …_,"

Mata Yesung terbelalak kaget. Ia belum selesai dengan kalimatnya saat tahu-tahu ibunya mendekat dan merangkul tubuhnya. Tubuh wanita tercinta Yesung itu bergetar, isakannya teredam di dada milik Yesung.

"Ini semua salah _Eomma_. _Mianhae_, Yesungie-_yah_. _Jeongmal mianhae_ …,"

**..::.**

Labu's Note

Mianhae untuk update yang saaaaannnnggggaaaaaatttt lama! Hari kedua UTS awal bulan kemarin, saya kena iritasi mata berat gegara pelototin laptop. Penglihatan saya buram sampai nyaris setengah bulan. Karena itu gak bisa ngetik fic. T_T

Chap ini pendek, saya kebingungan pas balik lagi. Lama vakum, saya jadi gak tahu ini cerita kok gini amat, ya? Ngenes amat! Author-nya tegaan, nista banget, sih! *ditendangReader*

Saya gak punya penjelasan untuk chap ini, saya juga bingung. T_Ta

Saya cuma mau bilang, ada satu kalimat di dalam chap ini yang menjelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Coba cari. Saya gak mungkin bilang yang mana. XD

Thanks buat semua reviewers, saya senang banget baca reviews kemarin. Banyak yang nyalahin Yesung, ya? Mianhae *sujud-sujud di depan nampyeon*

Nampyeon saya *dicincang Ryeowook* punya alasan kenapa dia sampai ngelakuin itu, kok. Kalau Chingu teliti, saya yakin, kalian bisa menebak semua alur ini secara jelas. Semua, tanpa kecuali.

Happy reading aja, ya. *digiles*

Salam Peri!


	10. Chapter 9: Your Eyes

**Peri Labu present:**

**A KyuMin fanfiction**

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

.

.

.

Your Eyes

"Karena dalam matamu, segalaku luruh."

…

…

Sungmin bekerja seperti orang gila! Empat hari ini, desain yang seharusnya selesai dalam waktu seminggu, habis dikerjakannya. Ryeowook tidak paham, sejak malam di mana ia mendengar Sungmin menangis, ia merasa pemuda itu juga menghilang. Bukan menghilang dalam konteks sebenarnya. Eksistensi Sungmin masih nyata. Beberapa ini ia ada dalam kamarnya, menggambar desain rumah yang akan dibangun di pulau Nami itu.

Tapi, Ryeowook merasa ia kehilangan Sungminnya. Ia merasa Sungmin tidak ada di dekatnya. Ia merasa, ujung jemarinya tidak lagi bisa menyentuh bayangan Sungmin. Padahal sekarang, Sungmin ada di sana, sibuk dengan koran paginya.

"_Hyeong_ …," panggil Ryeowook pelan. Cukup merasa gila dengan segala pemikiran dan perasaannya sendiri.

Sungmin tidak mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menyusuri susunan huruf _hangeul_ di koran, sementara Ryeowook masih membelakanginya, pura-pura sibuk dengan sarapan mereka.

"Hm?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan Cho Kyuhyun _ssi_?"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang, matanya melirik perlahan punggung Ryeowook. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Wookie-_yah_?"

Suara pisau Ryeowook yang beradu dengan talenan di bawahnya berhenti. Tubuh mungilnya berbalik, balas menatap Sungmin yang duduk dengan wajah gelisah di tempatnya saat nama itu disebut Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu goyah, _Hyeong_!" Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Aku mungkin tidak peka untuk banyak hal, tapi kurasa aku bisa memahamimu dengan baik. Apa Cho Kyuhyun _ssi_ merepotkanmu? Apa aku harus meminta Yesung _hyeong_ menggantimu?"

"_Ani_, Wookie-_yah_. _Nan gwaenchana_ …!"

Ryeowook diam. Sungmin tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang ia katakan. Ryeowook tahu itu. Ryeowook tidak pernah memperhatikan orang selain dirinya sendiri. Jadi, saat ia memutuskan untuk memberi perhatian pada Sungmin, ia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Di mata Ryeowook, Sungmin seperti tiang beton kokoh yang tahan terhadap badai apapun. Tapi sekarang, ia tahu, tiang itu mulai goyah.

Ini mungkin agak aneh bagi Ryeowook. Sungmin masih ada di hadapannya, membaca koran pagi seperti hari-hari kemarin. Tapi Ryeowook tetap merasa Sungmin tidak lagi di sini. Maksud Ryeowook, Sungmin yang menemaninya saat ini, jelas bukan Sungmin yang biasa memeluknya. Sungmin yang sekarang, adalah Sungmin yang berbeda.

Malam itu, Sungmin menangis. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah laki-laki itu lakukan sebelumnya. Ryeowook mencengkram ujung celemeknya. Itu benar, Sungmin berubah sejak saat itu. Sungminnya berubah menjadi Sungmin yang tidak ia kenali.

"Bagaimana dengan pameranmu, Wookie-_yah_?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi kepalanya masih belum menoleh pada Ryeowook.

"Persiapan sudah selesai. Lusa akan dibuka." Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "_Hyeong_ akan datang, kan?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Itu bukan gestur yang asing, sebab Sungmin biasa membiarkan Ryeowook menunggu jawabannya. Dan Ryeowook sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tapi, setelah merasa bahwa Sungmin berubah, entah mengapa kali ini Ryeowook merasa khawatir.

Bisa saja jawaban Sungmin akan mengecewakannya, bukan?

"Aku menyiapkan satu ruang khusus yang kupersembahkan untuk _Hyeong_." Ryeowook hampir menangis sekarang. Ketakutan itu menjalar, memenuhi hatinya. Sungmin hampir tidak pernah membuatnya mengatakan sesuatu setelah bertanya seperti tadi. "Ja-jadi … kumohon datanglah, _Hyeong_."

Sungmin mengalihkan kepalanya kali ini. Ia menatap Ryeowook sejenak. Wajah lelahnya tampak menimbang. "Baiklah, Ryeowook-_ah_." sahutnya pelan.

Seandainya Ryeowook bisa menghilang, ia akan segera menghilang ke tempat di mana hanya ada dia sendiri. Ryeowook hanya ingin menangis sendiri saat ini. Sebab hatinya, tidak akan sanggup menahan airmata.

**..::.**

Jujur saja, Sungmin benar-benar tidak berminat bertemu dengan siapapun saat ini. Pikirannya bercabang ke mana-mana. Tidak jelas, dan memusingkan. Tapi, acara makan malam ini digagas langsung oleh Nyonya Kim, membuat Sungmin tidak memiliki pilihan kecuali ikut.

Sekarang, wanita tersebut tengah tersenyum bahagia di ujung meja panjang itu. Yesung ada di sisi lainnya, tepat berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Dan Sungmin duduk tepat di sisi kekasih mungilnya itu. Sesekali, Ryeowook menggenggam tangannya di bawah meja, lalu melempar senyum menenangkan saat Nyonya Kim mulai fokus berbicara dengan Yesung. Ryeowook seakan mengerti kondisinya yang tak stabil.

Bukan seakan. Ryeowook memang mengerti kondisinya. Mengerti entah di bagian mana, Sungmin sendiri terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sungminni?" tanya Nyonya Kim tiba-tiba.

Seperti baru saja dipukul, Sungmin tersentak kaget. Apa ia baru saja melamun dan melewatkan beberapa pembicaraan? Ah! Sepertinya benar. Sebab, ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Nyonya Kim, Yesung, dan Ryeowook tampak kentara.

"Ah, aku? Maaf, _Omonim_." Sungmin mengerjap salah tingkah. Merasa bersalah karena tidak fokus. Sementara di bawah meja, Ryeowook lagi-lagi meremas tangannya lembut. Sungmin melempar senyum tipis pada Ryeowook, lantas bertanya dengan suara pelan. "Tapi, ini tentang apa?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum maklum. "Kau tampak kacau, Min. Apa kau banyak pekerjaan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kaku. Bukan kuantitas pekerjaannya yang banyak. Tapi kliennya yang membuat kepala Sungmin selalu berdenyut sakit. "Ah, _animida, Omonim_. Aku hanya kurang tidur beberapa hari ini. Tapi sudah hampir beres. Jangan khawatir."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Minni-_yah_. Jangan sampai sakit hanya karena pekerjaan."

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak hanya sakit. Ia hancur.

"Kau sudah presentasikan, Sungmin-_ah_?" Kali ini Yesung yang bertanya. Keningnya berkerut, tapi ekspresi di wajahnya tidak terbaca. "Apa kau tidak bekerja terlalu cepat kali ini?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Sebenarnya, menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secepat mungkin jauh lebih baik. Agar ia tidak merasa gila lebih lama. "Tidak apa-apa, _Hyeong_. Kalau pekerjaan ini selesai lebih awal, aku bisa membantu di proyek lain. _Hyeong_ juga sangat sibuk, kan? Aku akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Yesung terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Benar yang dikatakan ibunya, Sungmin tampak sangat kacau. Sinar dalam matanya itu, terlihat padam, bukan lagi redup. Seandainya saat ini mereka hanya berdua, Yesung bersumpah akan segera merangkul tubuh rapuh itu.

Saat ini Sungmin terlihat seperti akan segera pecah berkeping-keping.

"_Aigoo_~ bukankah kalian tampak sangat serasi? Mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain!" Nyonya Kim berseru—antara kagum dan takjub.

"Itu karena Sungmin _hyeong_ memang mengkhawatirkan, _Eomma_!" Ryeowook berseru kencang setelah lama terdiam. Yang secara jelas, dipahami sebagai bentuk kecemburuan oleh Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Minni-_yah_, bolehkan _Eomma_ meminta satu hal padamu? Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhir _Eomma _padamu." ucap Nyonya Kim lembut, mengabaikan Ryeowook yang tampak tidak senang.

"Katakan saja, _Omonim_."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum. Tangannya secara defensif terulur, bermaksud menggapai satu tangan Sungmin di atas meja.

"Menikahlah dengan Yesungi."

_DEG!_

Yesung membeku. Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Sementara Ryeowook nyaris berteriak.

"_O-omonim_ … _ne-nega_ …," Bibir Sungmin bergetar. Ia terlalu terkejut. Belum lagi satu masalah, sekarang Nyonya Kim seolah-olah mencoba untuk membunuhnya dengan satu permintaan itu.

Di atas meja, Nyonya Kim memang meremas tangannya lembut, penuh cinta. Tapi di bawah meja, tangan Ryeowook menggenggam kuat tangannya. Seolah dengan itu, Ryeowook memohon dengan sangat untuk tidak pernah mengiyakan permintaan itu.

Sungmin dilema. Ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"_Eomma_ hanya bercanda, Minni-_yah_." Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut. Tangannya melepas tangan mungil Sungmin. "Meski _Eomma_ sangat berharap. Tapi _Eomma_ tidak ingin mengintimidasimu. Kau bebas, Min."

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Tapi kali ini ia bisa sedikit bernapas setelah beberapa saat lupa bagaimana caranya menghirup udara. Ryeowook juga tampak lega. Sedangkan ekspresi di wajah Yesung makin tak terbaca.

Di sisi lain, Nyonya Kim baru saja menyadari satu hal dari candaannya barusan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menghela napas pasrah.

**..::.**

"_Oppa_!"

Kyuhyun baru saja usai menutup pagar besi panti asuhan itu ketika panggilan barusan terdengar di telinganya. Ia berbalik dengan kening berkerut, namun kemudian matanya membulat terkejut. Di belakangnya, Seohyun berdiri dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Seohyun-_ah_?" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Seohyun masih tersenyum saat langkahnya mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Aku baru tiba, _Oppa_. Ternyata, _Oppa_ benar-benar ada di sini."

Otak Kyuhyun berputar cepat. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, menghalangi jalan masuk Seohyun. "Kompetisimu?"

"Sudah selesai. Aku menyimpan piagamnya di apartemen _Oppa_." Seohyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Menjadi nomor satu tanpa _Oppa_ ternyata tidak menyenangkan." keluhnya.

Kyuhyun memang tidak merasa benci melihat kehadiran Seohyun di sini—dalam kondisi ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa untuk tidak terganggu. Kyuhyun akan melemah. Bukan karena ia mulai memiliki perasaan pada gadis ini. Ia hanya merasa tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Kalau ada Seohyun, Kyuhyun hanya akan merasa bersalah. Sementara untuk menyentuh hati Sungmin saja, butuh mengorbankan semua perasaan. Kalau ditambah dengan rasa bersalahnya pada Seohyun, Kyuhyun merasa akan lebih sulit.

"_Oppa_, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Dan lingkaran kedua tangan Seohyun di pinggangnya, membuat Kyuhyun paham, selama ini, Sungmin juga pasti merasakan dilema yang menyakitkan.

Saat Kyuhyun tiba, Sungmin berada di antara Kim bersaudara. Sekarang, Seohyun tiba. Kyuhyun baru menyadari, semua kembali dari awal.

**..::.**

Siwon melirik diam-diam pada Kyuhyun yang tampak menghela napas berkali-kali. Anak itu sepertinya baru saja kehilangan rohnya. Tak jauh dari Kyuhyun, Seohyun sedang menyesap nyaman tehnya, di temani dengan Nyonya Shim yang sedaritadi tidak ingin menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Senang melihatmu kembali setelah sekian lama, Seohyun-_ah_." ucap Siwon ramah. Ekspresi anehnya tertutupi dengan wajah tersenyum.

Kyuhyun hampir mengutuk _hyeong_ berlesung pipinya itu. Seharusnya, Kyuhyun belajar bagaimana menyembunyikan perasaan seolah-olah semua sedang baik-baik saja. Ekspresinya sekarang mungkin paling buruk dari yang paling buruk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Siwon _Oppa_." Seohyun melirik Kyuhyun. "Berkumpul begini, rasanya sudah benar-benar lama kami pergi."

Siwon ikut-ikutan melirik Kyuhyun. "Ya. Sudah lama. Terlalu lama."

Kyuhyun mengerang diam-diam. Bagus. Sekarang, ia merasa Siwon juga tengah menyindirnya.

"Kalian pergi terlalu lama." Siwon mengulangi kalimatnya. "Menunggu jadi sangat menyebalkan."

Seohyun tersenyum, ditatapnya Siwon lekat-lekat. "Yang terpenting, kami sudah kembali, kan, _Oppa_?"

Siwon mengangguk untuk itu.

"Ah, Kyuhyun_ Oppa_, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Seohyun tiba-tiba, kali ini perhatiannya murni untuk Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar rindu Seoul."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya, hari ini dan besok, ia berencana untuk ke kantor Sungmin—sekedar mencuri pandang kondisi laki-laki itu. Nyaris seminggu ini mereka tidak bertemu, Kyuhyun merasa, candunya terhadap Sungmin kembali kambuh.

"Aku dengar, besok ada pameran lukisan di Sejong Center. _Oppa_ akan pergi bersamaku, kan?"

Kyuhyun ingin menolak. Sungguh. Tapi tatapan penuh harap dari Nyonya Shim membuatnya segera mengangguk. Sepertinya, ia harus menunggu untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, Seohyun-_ah_. Kita pergi besok."

Seohyun tersenyum senang. Nyonya Shim sendiri berterima kasih melalui tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. Sementara di tempatnya, Siwon seperti teringat sesuatu tentang pameran lukisan.

**..::.**

Pameran itu sudah dimulai saat Kyuhyun, Seohyun, dan Siwon tiba. Suasana tampak ramai. Beberapa kolektor bahkan mulai melirik-lirik lukisan yang mereka minati. Ada banyak lukisan di sana. Tapi kebanyakan didominasi oleh lukisan abstrak dan pemandangan pulau Jeju.

Siwon dan Seohyun tampak antusias. Mata mereka sudah berbinar-binar cerah. Keduanya bahkan tidak menyadari kalau wajah Kyuhyun sekarang tertekuk masam. Dibandingkan datang ke tempat ramai begini, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk diam di kamarnya.

"Kita jalan sendiri-sendiri bagaimana?" usul Siwon kemudian. Pandangannya tidak tertuju pada Kyuhyun maupun Seohyun. Dinding dengan berbagai lukisan di pulau Jeju jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya sekarang.

"Baik, _Oppa_!" Dan seruan itu menjadi satu-satunya kata pamit dari Seohyun sebelum ia berjalan sendiri, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melongo bodoh.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah datang ke pameran lukisan. Wisata paling menyenangkan yang pernah dikunjunginya adalah rumah Beethoven di negara bagian Jerman yang kini dijadikan museum. Pameran lukisan begini tampak asing.

"Sungmin _hyeong_!"

Kyuhyun berbalik secepat kilat. Meski suara tenor itu jelas-jelas tidak memanggil namanya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya. Sosok Sungmin yang baru saja tiba bersama Yesung dan seorang wanita paruh baya. Kyuhyun hampir mendekat jika ia tidak melihat bayangan tubuh mungil yang mendekati tiga orang itu. Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia tidak mungkin ada di sana saat Ryeowook juga hadir.

Akan sangat aneh bagi Kyuhyun.

**..::.**

Sungmin memang agak lelah. Semalaman ia menyelesaikan desain rumah yang dipinta Kyuhyun waktu itu. Revisi semalam adalah yang terakhir. Meski berusaha untuk tampak fit dengan konsumsi multivitamin, ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa pegal yang menjalar di tengkuknya.

Sekarang, bukannya berkeliling bersama Ryeowook, ia malah berjalan sendirian karena kekasihnya itu sibuk menyapa beberapa tamu penting. Nyonya Kim dan Yesung entah ke mana. Sungmin kehilangan mereka tadi.

Kalau ada yang membuatnya sangat antusias datang ke tempat ini, itu adalah ruang khusus yang dijanjikan oleh Ryeowook. Sungmin melihat beberapa lukisan Ryeowook sebelumnya, tapi ia ingin melihat keseluruhan lukisan itu dipajang dan dipersembahkan untuknya.

_Drrtt … drrtt …_

Sungmin tersentak kecil saat getaran ponsel itu terasa dari sakunya. Ia merogoh benda mungil itu, dan sebaris pesan dari nomor Ryeowook terpampang di sana.

_From: Wookie-yah_

_Pergilah ke ruang paling kanan, Hyeong. Tunggu aku di sana. Aku hampir selesai._

Sungmin mendesah, tapi ia sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya, sekarang ia punya tempat untuk menunggu, tidak berkeliaran seperti ini.

Ruang paling kanan yang dimaksud Ryeowook merupakan lorong kecil yang dibuat untuk pameran juga—sama seperti ruang lain. Yang membuatnya istimewa adalah, lukisan yang dipajang di sana. Kalau keseluruhan lukisan yang dipamerkan berkonsep abstrak dan natural, maka seluruh lukisan yang ada di ruangan ini berupa lukisan sosok malaikat dalam persepsi Ryeowook.

Sungmin terpana. Ada tiga belas lukisan di sana, semuanya berwujud malaikat. Dan wajah yang tampak adalah wajah milik Sungmin. Seolah dengan lukisan itu, Ryeowook ingin mengatakan kalau Sungmin adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya—bahwa Sungmin menempati satu ruang khusus yang begitu istimewa dalam dunia Ryeowook.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Sungmin berbalik cepat saat suara tapakan sepatu itu semakin mendekat. Ia bersiap mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Sang Pelukis. Namun, bukan sosok mungil Ryeowook yang ditemukannya di ujung lorong itu, melainkan sosok tinggi berambut ikal yang berdiri di sana. Mata rubah milik Sungmin memicing, menantang karamel milik Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tampak tak terkejut melihat keberadaan Sungmin di situ.

"Aku …," Kyuhyun membuka suara. Matanya menatap sayu ke dalam mata rubah yang mempesona di hadapannya itu. Mendadak, ia kehilangan kalimatnya.

"Semua lukisan yang ada di sini tidak ada dalam daftar penjualan. Jadi, silakan ke tempat yang lain, Cho Kyuhyun _ssi_." sahut Sungmin tegas.

Kyuhyun tidak menurut. Ia tidak datang untuk membeli lukisan. Ia datang terpaksa, dan sekarang, ia bersyukur ada di sini. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin tetap melihat sosok di hadapannya, merekam baik-baik seluruh fitur wajah itu dan menyimpannya sampai pertemuan selanjutnya.

"Anda bisa pergi sekarang!" usir Sungmin lugas.

Bukannya berbalik pergi, Kyuhyun malah melangkah mendekat. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok ini. Ia ingin melihatnya lebih dekat, menghirup udara yang terkontaminasi dengan aroma vanila dari sosok itu. Kyuhyun ingin menatap ke dalam matanya, memastikan bahwa sosoknya masih ada dalam pantulan mata rubah itu—masih ada dalam hatinya.

Sebab, Kyuhyun selalu yakin, dalam mata Sungmin, ia bisa meluruhkan segalanya. Segala rasa sakitnya, cemasnya, ketakutannya. Kyuhyun ingin menatapnya lama-lama, mendekapnya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi tengah melihat Sungmin.

Sungminnya.

"Saya yang pergi!" Sungmin memutuskan kesal.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, tapi cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun menahannya untuk menjauh.

"_Jebal … kajima …,"_ pinta Kyuhyun parau.

Sungmin terdiam. Napasnya berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang begitu ganjil saat tangan itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Seharusnya, sekarang Sungmin berontak. Tapi, ia membatu. Seluruh saraf motoriknya melumpuh untuk sekedar menarik tangannya. Genggaman itu tidak kuat. Sungmin bisa menghempaskannya dengan satu gerakan ringan. Tapi tidak bisa. Sungmin tidak bisa bergerak.

Di mulut lorong itu, tanpa keduanya sadari, sepasang mata bulat milik seorang gadis menatap mereka dengan tatapan sayu. Satu tangannya terkepal di depan dada, menggenggam kuat agar sakit dibaliknya tidak begitu terasa.

"Seo Joohyun _ssi_ …,"

Seohyun berbalik secepat kilat. Senyum manis terpasung di wajahnya saat ia menemukan seorang pemuda mungil berjalan mendekat.

"Ah, Kim Ryeowook _ssi_, saya ingin membeli lukisan di sebelah sana. Bisakah kita membicarakannya sebentar?"

Seohyun menahan langkah Ryeowook yang mendekati lorong khusus itu. Ryeowook hanya melongo sebentar sebelum tubuhnya berbalik dengan Seohyun yang mengarahkan jalan. Setengah berharap Sungmin tidak menunggu terlalu lama di sana. Ia tengah bekerja, Sungmin pasti paham. Pikirnya.

Seohyun sendiri menghela napas berat. Kyuhyun tengah berusaha. Dan ia membantunya. Siapapun akan sepakat untuk mengatainya gadis bodoh. Ya. Gadis bodoh yang tengah membantu tunangannya sendiri untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta lamanya.

Cinta lama yang tidak pernah mati.

**..::.**

Sungmin melemah. Cengkraman itu seakan menyerap habis tenaganya. Membuatnya tak berdaya. Kalau begini terus, ia bisa tersungkur jatuh.

"Lepaskan."

Ada jeda lima menit yang hening hingga akhirnya ia meminta.

Cengkraman itu tidak melemas agar terlepas seperti yang Sungmin pinta. Kyuhyun bergeming. Tangannya seperti tidak ingin tertarik dari sana. Kyuhyun juga melemah. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan genggamannya. Tubuhnya tertumpu di sana. Kalau Kyuhyun melepaskannya, apa ia masih bisa berdiri setegak ini? Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Ia tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu, hempaskan."

Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa. Seakan ada tali-tali imajiner yang mengikat tangannya di pergelangan tangan milik Sungmin. Tidak bisa terlepas. Tidak sanggup menjauh.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Sungmin mengatupkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga untuk sekedar menghempaskan tangan itu dari pergelangannya. Tapi, ia tetap tidak bisa.

_Siapa saja, tolong aku!_

Sungmin hampir menangis. Tapi sebelum airmata merembes keluar dari sela-sela bulu matanya, satu tangan yang lain melepaskan genggaman itu. Melepaskan tangan kurus serupa tali yang mengikatnya kuat-kuat.

"Tolong, jangan lakukan ini!"

Seohyun melepaskan tautan tangan Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Membuat dua laki-laki itu menoleh padanya. Seohyun menunduk. Ia sudah memberi mereka waktu. Ia tidak bisa menahan Ryeowook lebih lama. Ia bekerja sendiri. Bukan hanya Kim Ryeowook yang ditahannya, tapi juga Nyonya Kim dan Kim Yesung. Seohyun tidak bisa melakukannya lebih lama lagi.

"Seo Joohyun?" Sungmin mendesis kaget.

Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali melihat gadis ini. Gadis yang dicium Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun silam. Gadis yang juga membuatnya merasakan sakit hati hebat itu.

"Sungmin _oppa_ …,"

"Kalian ada di sini?"

Ryeowook muncul dari mulut lorong, membuat ketiganya sontak mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda mungil itu. Seohyun menelan kembali kalimatnya saat Ryeowook mendekat dengan senyum aneh.

"Saya mencari Anda, Seo Joohyun _ssi_." Ryeowook tersenyum pada Seohyun, lalu mengalihkannya pada Sungmin, dan berakhir pada kernyitan aneh di keningnya saat melihat Kyuhyun juga ada di situ.

"Saya sedang menjelaskan lukisan. Tapi, tahu-tahu Anda sudah tidak ada di dekat saya. Ternyata Anda ada di sini."

Seohyun tersenyum kaku, matanya sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sungmin. "Maaf. Tadi, saya berpikir untuk menanyakan tunangan saya tentang lukisan itu."

Ekspresi aneh Ryeowook berubah menjadi terkejut. Ia memandang Kyuhyun bergantian dengan Seohyun. Sedetik setelahnya, ia tersenyum. "Oh, Anda tunangan Cho Kyuhyun _ssi_?" Pemuda mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. "Bukankah mereka sangat serasi, _Hyeong_?"

Sungmin tidak bergerak. Bibirnya terbuka, namun kaku. Kyuhyun sendiri menatap lekat-lekat pemuda itu, berharap ia akan mengatakan tidak. Tapi harapan Kyuhyun terlalu jauh. Sebab, sudut bibir Sungmin justru tertarik ke atas, mengulas sebuah senyum untuk Ryeowook.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Mereka sangat serasi." ulangnya senang. "Cho Kyuhyun _ssi_ akan membangun rumah, kan? Dan Seo Joohyun _ssi_ mencari lukisan. Apa kalian akan segera menikah?"

Seohyun dan Kyuhyun, termasuk Sungmin menegang. Ketiganya menelan ludah berat. Rumah yang ingin dibangun Kyuhyun jelas bukan untuk Seohyun. Keduanya tahu itu. Rumah itu justru untuk orang yang kini merancang desain lengkapnya. Orang yang kini memasang ekspresi tak tertebak di samping Ryeowook.

"Ka-kami, belum memikirkannya." Kyuhyun mencoba bersuara. Meski suara bassnya terdengar bergetar.

Ryeowook mengernyit heran. "Kalian sudah tunangan. Akan lebih baik jika menikah secepatnya. Iya, kan, _Hyeong_?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab secara verbal. Ia hanya mengangguk samar. Sungmin tahu ia tidak pernah berharap kepada siapa rumah itu diperuntukkan Kyuhyun. Tapi, mendengar kalimat Ryeowook, entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Rumah itu bukan untuknya, dan bahkan jika Kyuhyun memberikannya, Sungmin yakin, ia tidak akan menerima. Tapi sekarang, mendengar orang lain mengatakan bahwa rumah itu untuk Seohyun, rasanya ada yang aneh.

Tidak rela. Perasaan itu sedikit merembes ke hati Sungmin. Sedikit saja. Sedikit yang menyebalkan.

_'Kau memang brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun!'_

**..::.**

Labu's Note

*sigh*

Update yang sangat lama. Jeongmal mianhae. *bowing on knees*

Saya mau bilang apa, ya? Err … Chap ini mungkin agak aneh. Saya juga bingung. *ditendangChingudeul*

Seohyun datang. Jadi, ini hampir berakhir. Saya gak tahu ini sampai chap berapa, tapi saya akan tetap selesaikan meski dengan rentang update yang lama. Sebenarnya, rentang update-nya juga tergantung kecepatan saya nulis. :D

Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk. *curcol* Saya ngerjain fic lain—gak di-_publish_ di manapun. Kuliah juga udah mulai. *saya mahasiswi tingkat dua sekarang~~* XD #barutingkatduawoy

Jadinya, saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau updatenya lama. Review juga belum saya balas. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Meskipun begitu, sekali lagi, saya tetap baca. Jadi, kalau ada yang mengeritik masalah typo dan teman-temannya, saya tetap tahu.

Ya udah, happy reading aja buat Chingudeul semua.

Salam Peri!


	11. Chapter 10: Let You Go

**Peri Labu present:**

**A KyuMin fanfiction**

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

.

.

.

Let You Go

"Dalam lingkar lenganmu."

…

…

Sungmin berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari yang terakhir kali Kyuhyun ingat. Padahal, Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan hangat tangannya saat mncengkram tangan mungil itu dalam kungkungan jemarinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Padahal, hari itu Sungmin sama sekali tidak menghempaskan tangannya. Padahal, Sungmin terlihat begitu dekat dengannya. Dekat dalam artian, sepertinya ia bisa merengkuh hati Sungmin saat itu juga.

Nyatanya, sekarang pemuda itu seperti orang lain saat ia berdiri mengatur fokus proyektor, bersiap menjelaskan desain apapun yang ada dalam laptopnya. Sungmin tidak memandangnya. Ia berbicara seakan sosok Kyuhyun tidak nyata berada dalam ruangan minim cahaya itu.

"Ini desain yang Anda minta waktu itu. Saya akan menjelaskannya. Silakan mengoreksi jika tidak berkenan."

Nada suara itu datar, seolah pemiliknya tak tahu apa itu emosi. Dan gaya bahasa itu? Demi Tuhan yang membuatnya kini melihat Sungmin setelah sekian lama, Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, ia lebih menyukai gaya bahasa Sungmin yang kasar ketimbang bahasa super formal itu.

"Aku setuju." ucap Kyuhyun segera setelah sebuah desain terpampang di layar.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia muak selalu mendapat interupsi dari laki-laki ini. "Saya belum memulai, Tuan!" serunya tegas, penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia tersenyum menyedihkan. "Aku sudah setuju." ulangnya. "Karena selalu percaya padamu."

Sungmin terdiam. Demi Tuhan, ia benci sekali pada laki-laki berambut ikal itu. Ia benci berada satu ruangan dengannya. Dan ia mulai muak dengan urusan bisnis ini. Ia merasa, Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai rekan kerja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu—"

"Aku mencarimu, Ming." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, seakan tengah mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan dan keberanian.

Sungmin tidak peduli. Pengakuan itu membuat kebenciannya makin bertambah.

"Aku—"

"Saya akan segera membuatkan maketnya." Sungmin menginterupsi kali ini. "Dan pembangunan—"

"Aku selalu mencarimu."

Sungmin mengenggam kuat-kuat _mouse_ di tangan kanannya. Saking kuatnya, Sungmin bahkan tidak peduli saat _mouse_ itu akhirnya pecah dan membuat telapak tangannya tertusuk. Ia tidak merasakan apapun. Cairan yang keluar dari kulit tangannya yang robek tidak cukup menghentikan sakit di balik dadanya.

Sakit karena kebencian yang bertumpuk.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Ming."

_'BRAAKK!'_

Sungmin menggebrak mejanya kuat-kuat. Matanya menyalang marah. Jika tidak cukup memikirkan akibat ke depannya, Sungmin pasti sudah menghajar habis-habisan laki-laki itu.

"Aku benci pembual yang selalu mengumbar omong kosong!"

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya. Kembali berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun seperti tempo hari. Tapi tepat saat ia melewati laki-laki itu, sebuah tangan kurus mendadak mencekal pergelangan tangannya, menahannya untuk pergi—sama persis dengan kejadian di Sejong Center.

"Aku hampir gila karena mencarimu!" ungkap Kyuhyun, suaranya mulai serak. Sementara tubuhnya merosot jatuh, berlutut di hadapan Sungmin.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tapi sekarang, aku sudah menemukanmu."

"LEPASKAN KATAKU!"

Sungmin berteriak, dadanya naik turun. Tapi Kyuhyun masih bergeming di posisinya. Hening sejenak saat cairan berjatuhan dari wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk, membasahi lantai di bawahnya.

"Tidak peduli seberapa lama aku mencari, sekarang aku sudah menemukanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum sinis. "Kau menjijikkan, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Wajahnya penuh airmata. Tapi ia tersenyum. Tangannya yang mencengkram pergelangan Sungmin terlepas.

"Aku juga tak tahu malu, kan, Ming?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya. Membuat Sungmin harus mendongak demi menatap jijik ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku—"

_'Grep!'_

Sungmin membelalak kaget, ia tidak tahu bagaimana tepatnya. Gerakan Kyuhyun terlalu cepat saat laki-laki itu kembali menarik tangannya dan membawa tubuhnya mendekat, masuk dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan itu. Tubuh Sungmin membeku, tepat bersamaan dengan bisikan Kyuhyun yang menggema menggetarkan seluruh bentuk kebenciannya.

"—selalu mencintaimu."

**..::.**

"Wookie-_ya_?"

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya saat suara merdu itu terdengar. Ia menoleh pada pemilik suara, lantas memberikannya seulas senyuman paling manis.

"_Hyeong_." panggilnya senang.

Yesung masih dengan tampang kebingungannya. Tidak biasanya Ryeowook datang ke kantor ini. Lagipula, sisa-sisa pekerjaan sehabis pameran kemarin seharusnya belum usai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya, memilih untuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa penasaran itu.

Ryeowook terus tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja ingin menemui Sungmin _hyeong_. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak makan siang bersama. Jadi, aku meluangkan waktu ke sini." jawabnya panjang.

Jawaban yang terlalu panjang untuk membuat Yesung seketika menyesal menanyakan hal barusan.

"Sungmin _hyeong_ ada di ruangannya, kan?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil. Ryeowook yang sekarang—Ryeowook yang telah dewasa—tidak lagi mencari Yesung seperti dulu.

"Tapi Sungminnie sedang presentasi." Yesung memberi tahu.

"Tidak masalah." Ryeowook menggeleng. Sejenak, ada kilat kecemburuan dalam manik matanya.

Ya, cemburu. Sungmin ada dalam ruangannya, di bawah cahaya redup bersama seorang pria. Kalau saja laki-laki itu adalah klien biasa, Ryeowook tidak perlu kalut. Hanya saja, ia merasa Cho Kyuhyun bukan sekedar klien seperti yang selama ini bekerja bersama Sungmin. Sedikit banyak, kehadiran laki-laki itu yang membuat Sungminnya sedikit berbeda.

Kakunya pembicaraan antara ia, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Nona Seo di tempat pameran, sudah jelas membuat Ryeowook khawatir. Jangan salahkan Ryeowook, sebab ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan pemikirannya: bahwa cepat atau lambat, Cho Kyuhyun bisa saja benar-benar menggoyahkan Sungmin. Tidak peduli kenyataan bahwa laki-laki tersebut memiliki seorang tunangan yang sangat cantik.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu, _Hyeong_." ucapnya final. Terdengar seperti titah yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Yesung tertegun. Ia mengenali nada suara itu dengan baik. Nada dengan penekanan yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar dari cara bicara Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memang tidak berniat menganggu pekerjaan Sungmin. Ia hanya akan duduk di sana, sekedar memberi peringatan tak langsung pada Cho Kyuhyun bahwa Sungmin miliknya. Bahwa siapapun tidak boleh mengambil Sungmin dari genggamannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menganggu, Wookie-_ya_." jawab Yesung sekenanya.

Laki-laki berkepala besar tersebut tampak enggan untuk bersuara, tapi Ryeowook terlalu sibuk dengan kecurigaannya sendiri untuk mendengar derak patah dari puing-puing hati milik Yesung.

"Aku ke sana sekarang. _Annyeong, Hyeong_." ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Ryeowook tidak menoleh lagi pada Yesung. Ia tidak ingin dihalangi. Perasaannya benar-benar kalut—meski sedikit senang melihat Yesung ada di sana. Dan ia tahu, hatinya makin tak enak saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan Sungmin. Tangannya terulur demi memegang gagang besi yang ada di pintu. Ia hanya perlu mendorongnya, berjalan ke ruang kecil dalam ruangan itu, lalu ia akan menemukan Sungmin.

Ada ragu yang menggelayut di balik dada Ryeowook. Ini sudah di luar batas kenormalan dirinya, di luar batas toleransi antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Mereka berjanji untuk saling memercayai, berjanji untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun karena mereka saling memiliki. Tapi, salahkah Ryeowook yang melangkah keluar batas untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya tetap baik-baik saja?

Tidak! Ryeowook rasa, ia tidak salah. Cinta memang perlu keegoisan. Cinta kadang harus dipaksa agar semuanya tetap berada di jalur yang semestinya.

Dan Ryeowook benar-benar melakukan itu dengan membuka pintu besar di sana. Langkahnya pelan-pelan menapak sambil mencoba untuk memasang senyum sewajar mungkin. Ia tidak ingin terlihat aneh dan buruk di hadapan Sungmin.

"Tapi aku … selalu mencintaimu."

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti begitu saja. Senyum yang ia paksa untuk terulas, berubah menjadi kaku. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat tubuhnya terasa menegang luar biasa. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara _bass_ itu—suara _bass_ yang ia ketahui milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook terus melangkah, melewati ruangan yang biasanya ada Sungmin yang duduk di kursi putarnya. Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, ia bisa melihat punggung Kyuhyun. Perasaannya makin bergejolak, kedua kepalan tangannya tergenggam kuat-kuat, amarah menggelegak begitu saja. Dan Ryeowook bisa merasakan puncak dari semua perasaan menyebalkan itu saat mata karamelnya menemukan Sungmin berada di antara kedua lingkar lengan Kyuhyun.

Sungminnya yang tampak tidak mampu bergerak untuk mengelak dari tubuh kurus itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN _SSI_!" Ryeowook berteriak kalap.

Pelukan itu terlepas. Kyuhyun berbalik terkejut, sementara Sungmin tampak syok. Ryeowook melangkah secepat kilat, lantas menarik tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dari Sungmin dengan seluruh tenaganya. Akal sehatnya perlahan terbang, menguap tergantikan amarah yang hebat.

"MENJAUH DARINYA, CHO KYUHYUN!" Ryeowook terus berteriak kalap.

Entah amarah yang membuatnya mendadak kuat atau Kyuhyun yang lemah, dengan mudah Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga laki-laki kurus itu terhempas jatuh setelah menubruk pinggiran meja.

Kyuhyun tidak banyak bereaksi, kecuali mengeluh sakit di punggungnya. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar teriakan dari suara nyaring pemuda mungil itu, lantas tahu-tahu tubuhnya sudah didorong kuat.

"Kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak menemuinya lagi, Cho Kyuhyun!" perintahnya penuh penekanan, tangannya memegang kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat hingga tampaknya laki-laki itu bisa tercekik.

Ryeowook baru akan melayangkan satu tinju penuh tenaga—hasil latihan otodidak tentang dasar bela diri—saat tahu-tahu Yesung muncul di ujung ruangan. Pria itu membelalakkan matanya, sebelum meneriaki adiknya yang bersiap melebamkan wajah seseorang.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Yang dipanggil tidak menanggapi. Yesung belum sempat mencegah saat kepalan tangan yang mungil milik Ryeowook mendarat lumayan keras di pipi Kyuhyun, meninggalkan jejak yang perlahan memerah.

Kyuhyun tetap tidak melakukan apapun. Ia cukup tahu bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan pukulan barusan.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Yesung dengan sigap menarik kedua lengan Ryeowook, menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun yang kini mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Ryeowook memberontak dalam cengkraman Yesung, tapi laki-laki itu cukup kuat untuk menahan _dongsaeng_-nya yang kalap. Ryeowook yang sekarang sama persis dengan Ryeowook yang dulu.

Sungmin sendiri membelalakkan matanya. Ia pernah melihat Ryeowook berontak seperti kesetanan. Tapi ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda mungil yang manis itu memukul orang. Ryeowook sekarang, bukan Ryeowook yang dikenali oleh Sungmin.

"LEPASKAN AKU, KIM JONG WOON!"

Yesung tidak memedulikan seberapa memekakkan suara Ryeowook di telinganya. Ia bahkan tidak harus peduli pada kuku-kuku Ryeowook yang menancap di tangannya, minta dilepaskan. Yang Yesung pedulikan hanya satu: menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Wook!" Yesung memeluk tubuh mungil itu yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak kehabisan tenaga untuk berontak. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Dekapan Yesung mendalam, menenggelamkan kepala Ryeowook di dadanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Entah mengapa, melihat bagaimana Yesung memeluk Ryeowook, pemikiran bahwa hubungan keduanya lebih dari saudara merasuk begitu saja. Bahwa baik Kim Yesung maupun Kim Ryeowook memang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun masih bergelut dengan pemikiran anehnya, saat Sungmin berjalan dengan tersaruk ke arah Kim bersaudara itu.

Laki-laki bermarga Lee tersebut menarik lengan Ryeowook, melepaskan rangkulan Yesung. Yesung tidak bersikeras untuk tetap mendekap tubuh Ryeowook. Ia membiarkan Sungmin meraup seluruh atensi Ryeowook hanya untuknya.

"Tenanglah, Ryeowook-_ah_!" bisiknya pelan. Tangan Sungmin menangkup wajah Ryeowook, matanya menatap dalam-dalam karamel itu.

Seperti mendapat sihir terlarang yang tidak mampu dilawannya, Ryeowook berhenti bergerak. Ia terdiam. Manik sewarna madu dalam matanya balas menatap mata rubah milik Sungmin. Seakan, begitulah cara mereka berkomunikasi secara mendalam.

"_Kajima_, _Hyeong_!" Ryeowook memohon. "Jangan pergi dengan orang lain."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Yesung terdiam melihat interaksi keduanya. Ryeowook, cinta pertamanya, orang yang selalu ada dalam hatinya bagaimanapun ia menghapus nama itu, orang yang juga menjadi adik sematawayangnya.

Sementara Sungmin, orang yang pernah ia pikir ia cintai. Orang yang ia ambil dari kehidupannya yang indah, orang yang menjadi korban atas keegoisannya untuk menghapus Ryeowook.

Ia memang bisa menjauh dari Ryeowook. Tapi tidak bisa terus memertahankan Sungmin untuk ia cintai. Segala bentuk kekacauan ini adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Di tempatnya, Kyuhyun termangu. Sungmin yang dulu, hanya mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang dulu, akan berlari panik jika ada yang memukul Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang, jangankan menghampiri, Sungmin bahkan tidak meliriknya. Dan sekarang, pemuda cantik itu malah menenangkan orang lain.

Sungmin yang sekarang memang bukan Sungminnya. Bukan lagi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Kim Ryeowook butuh Lee Sungmin. Bahkan Kim Yesung pun tidak mampu memenangkan hati laki-laki itu. Jadi, cela yang mana lagi yang bisa dimasuki Kyuhyun untuk merebut Sungmin?

Tidak ada. Kyuhyun sudah kalah. Ia telah kalah tepat bertahun-tahun lalu, saat Sungmin menatap kecewa padanya. Saat Sungmin menangis untuk kali pertama karena luka yang ditorehkannya.

Luka yang membuat Sungmin menutup diri dalam dunia bernama Kim Ryeowook.

**..::.**

Sejam berlalu sejak Sungmin dan Ryeowook tiba di apartemen mereka. Yesung meminta keduanya untuk pulang, sementara ia sendiri melanjutkan pembicaraan bisnis dengan Kyuhyun.

Sejam itu diisi keheningan. Baik Sungmin maupun Ryeowook tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sungmin hanya menarik kepala Ryeowook demi menyandarkannya di bahunya.

"Apa kau membenciku, _Hyeong_?"

Kepala Ryeowook menjauh dari pundak Sungmin. Pemuda itu menoleh, sedikit mendongak mencari mata laki-laki di sebelahnya. Pandangan mata Ryeowook mengarah pada Sungmin. Pandangan mata yang dapat diterjemahkan sebagai sebuah tuntutan oleh laki-laki itu. Sungmin menurunkan sejenak pandangannya ke lantai, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng tepat saat matanya kembali membalas pandangan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"_Aniyo_," gumamnya saru, "aku tidak pernah membencimu, Ryeowook-_ah_. Sekalipun tidak."

Ryeowook yang kali ini menurunkan pandangannya. Ditatapnya karpet berwarna _pink_ lembut di bawah kaki mereka. Warna feminin yang hangat. Warna yang dulu begitu difavorikannya karena Sungmin menggilainya, warna yang menjadi tema keseluruhan apartemen ini, warna yang—

—kali ini membuatnya sedikit takut.

_Pink_ terlalu ceria, terlalu hangat, terlalu rapuh. Kebahagiaan yang sedikit banyak dapat membutakan siapapun. Termasuk dirinya. Kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa melihat luka pada orang yang ia seret di dalamnya.

Dan yang terluka itu bernama Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Laki-laki yang selama ini menemaninya menjadi egois. Menemaninya hidup dalam dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dunia kanvas dengan batasan-batasan sempit berbentuk persegi.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau membenciku." Suara Ryeowook menggugu. Tapi Sungmin masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas, ada nada angkuh dalam tiap kata pemuda itu. "Aku membuat segalanya menjadi sulit untukmu. Ini masalahku yang tidak bisa menahan diri, padahal kau sendiri selalu percaya padaku. Kau boleh membenciku."

Senyum kecil tergantung di wajah Sungmin. Kedua lengannya yang kurus merangkul tubuh mungil pemuda itu, membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Satu tangannya mengelus-ngelus rambut Ryeowook sayang, sekali lagi menawarkan sebuah kenyamanan.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Ryeowook-_ah_?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab dengan suaranya, namun ia menggeleng lemah.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun." Sungmin bergerak mencium puncak kepala _dongsaeng_-nya itu, lalu membisikkan kalimat magis yang selalu berhasil membuat keduanya tenang satu sama lain. "Jangan khawatir, karena aku mencintaimu."

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Kini, ia memang merasa lebih tenang. Tapi, ada secuil ketakutan dalam ketenangan itu. Ketakutan akan pengingkaran dari kalimat Sungmin. Ryeowook takut. Semakin kalimat itu menenangkan, akan semakin sakit nantinya saat ternyata kalimat itu tidak lagi benar di masa depan mereka.

Ryeowook tersenyum sinis, mengejek dirinya sendiri. Masa depan? Ryeowook seharusnya sadar lebih awal, malam di mana Sungmin menangis pilu di kamarnya adalah akhir dari hubungan mereka.

Cho Kyuhyun bukan klien biasa. Ia tidak meminta untuk dibangunkan sebuah rumah. Ia meminta hati Sungmin untuk kembali padanya. Ryeowook tahu itu. Hanya dengan melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, Ryeowook sudah bisa membaca seluruh keadaan.

Ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan keduanya di masa lalu. Tapi, perlakuan Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin seolah melengkapi seluruh _puzzle_ yang ada. Sungmin dengan mata terluka ketika kali pertama mereka bertemu, Sungmin yang hanya hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, dan Sungmin yang dulu memeluknya saat ia mengamuk.

Ryeowook sekarang tahu. Bahkan, mungkin ialah yang paling tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia yakin, ia tahu sebanyak yang Sungmin tahu.

Dulu. Ryeowook melihatnya sebagai malaikat dengan sebelah sayap yang patah. Karena itu, seluruh lukisan yang ia persembahkan untuk Sungmin, berwujud malaikat. Tapi sekarang, Ryeowook bisa melihat, ada hitam yang menodai sebelah sayapnya yang tersisa.

Sungmin bukan malaikat semurni itu. Ia tetap manusia yang menyimpan sisi kelam dalam dirinya. Bukankah manusia memiliki sisi malaikat dan iblis dalam dirinya? Sungmin pun begitu. Sebaik apapun ia, se-_angelic_ apapun ia, ia tetap menyimpan dendam dalam hatinya. Dan sisi iblisnya menyimpan dendam itu dengan baik.

**..::.**

Langkah itu tersaruk saat tapakannya mendekati ruangan di sana. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan-pelan, mendekati Seohyun yang tengah memasakkan _jajangmyeon_ di dapur untuknya. Kyuhyun selalu suka _jajangmyeon_, jadi begitu Seohyun melihat Kyuhyun pulang beberapa menit lalu, ia lantas memasakkan mie berwarna hitam itu untuk tunangannya.

"Hyun-_ah_ …," panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Seohyun berbalik dengan senyum di wajahnya yang bulat. Sesegera mungkin ia mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah makan siang, _Oppa_? Aku memasakkan _jajangmyeon_ untukmu." ucapnya riang.

Ekspresi bahagia Seohyun berbanding terbalik dengan wajah muram Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menghilangkan senyum yang menggantung di bibirnya, lantas memandang khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana yo_?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Jika itu pada Seohyun, ia tidak perlu berbohong. Seohyun sudah terlalu sering melihatnya serapuh ini.

"Ayo pulang, Seohyun-_ah_." bisiknya pelan. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, menyentuh lembut pipi Seohyun dengan telapak tangannya.

Seohyun mematung. "Kita ada di rumah, _Oppa_."

"Kembali ke Praha." Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya demi memeluk tubuh yang sangat mungil milik gadis itu.

Seohyun membulatkann matanya, antara terkejut dengan ajakan Kyuhyun dan bergetar oleh dekapan itu. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Kita ke Praha, meninggalkan Seoul selamanya. Lalu menikah."

Napas Seohyun berhenti. Untuk beberapa jeda, ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. "A-apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun _Oppa_?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Seohyun memang tidak melihatnya, tapi ia tahu Kyuhyun perlahan meneteskan airmata. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh laki-laki itu berguncang pelan.

"Aku … melepaskannya, Hyun-_ah_." aku Kyuhyun kemudian, suaranya serak, terdengar amat pilu dan kesakitan. "Aku melepaskannya."

**..::.**

Labu's Note

2 bulan gak update! T_T maafkan sayaaaahhh!

Eh, adakah yang masih ingat fic ngenes ini? T_T

Saya galau, dilema, dan apapun sebutannya itu mah! Pekerjaan di dunia nyata buanyak banget. Dan saya nyaris gak punya waktu buat ngetik ini. T_T

Saya bingung mau bilang apa. Tapi jeongmal gomawoyo untuk semua reviewers yang secara otomatis menyuntikkan semangat buat saya. Kalian alasan mengapa fic ini belum dapat label "discontinued".

-tolong skip bagian ini jika tidak berkenan-

Buat Han-RJ, makasih banget kritik membangun dan sarannya. Saya benar-benar senang. Untuk panggilan, panggil saya 'Labu' aja. Oh iya, tolong mention saya di PeriLabu nanti saya follow. Ada beberapa hal yang pengen saya obrolkan.

Buat semua readers, _happy reading_. Hope you all guys could enJOY this (awkward) love story!

Salam Peri!


	12. Chapter 11: It Has To Be You

**Peri Labu present:**

**A KyuMin fanfiction**

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

.

.

.

It Has To Be You

"Segala yang kuinginkan di dunia ini adalah dirimu."

…

…

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Pintu di hadapannya menjulang tinggi, tampak intimidatif. Dan ia merasa semakin terintimidasi saat wajah seseorang melintas dalam benaknya. Di dalam sana, ada orang yang harus ditemuinya sebelum ia bertolak kembali ke Praha. Ada orang yang dengan kekuatannya, mungkin akan menghalangi kepergian itu hanya dengan satu kata saja.

Bohong kalau Seohyun bilang bahwa ia tidak bahagia dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun, perasaan untuk memilikinya seorang diri itu ada. Dan sebagai seseorang yang mencintai dan telah dijanjikan sebuah pernikahan, ia hanya perlu diam sampai hari pernikahan itu benar-benar berlangsung.

Jika pernikahan tersebut berlangsung, tidak akan ada alasan bagi Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkannya. Jika pernikahan tersebut berlangsung, ia bisa memiliki Kyuhyun untuk diirnya sendiri, untuk selamanya.

Tapi Seohyun masih bisa berpikir sehat untuk paham, bahwa ia harus merasa nyaman dengan keputusan itu. Dan rasa nyaman yang ia cari berarti harus menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui pada Sungmin. Ingin atau tidak.

Seohyun menarik napas berat saat kepalan tangannya mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. Untuk beberapa detik, tidak ada jawaban. Seohyun hampir memutuskan untuk menghentikan kelakuannya itu sebelum akhirnya pintu yang sedaritadi ia tatap terbuka pelan-pelan. Sungmin muncul dari baliknya, menatapnya datar.

Resepsionis yang ada di lantai bawah pasti sudah memberitahu Sungmin tentang kedatangannya. Seohyun menggunakan nama Kyuhyun untuk bisa bertemu dengan arsitek satu ini.

"Masuklah, Seohyun-_ah_."

Seohyun melangkah patuh. Sudah lama sekali Sungmin tidak memanggil namanya. Dulu, meskipun tidak akrab, tapi ia dan Sungmin punya hubungan baik. Sungmin yang dulu selalu ramah pada setiap orang, meski Seohyun seringkali harus menatap cemburu pada Sungmin yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hampir menyelesaikan maketnya. Sebelumnya, apa kau punya pendapat untuk desainnya? Kupikir kau akan menambahkan sentuhan-sentuhan yang kau sukai."

"_N-ne_, _Oppa_." Seohyun menjawab kaku. Ia tidak datang untuk rumah yang dibangun tapi bukan ditujukan padanya. "A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk membicarakan hal itu."

Sungmin mengernyit tidak suka. "Maaf, Seohyun-_ah_. Aku tahu sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, dan sebagai teman lama yang kembali berjumpa, seharusnya kita mengobrol banyak. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu."

"Kalau bukan sekarang, kita tidak akan punya waktu untuk selamanya."

Sungmin mengernyit. Ia ingin bertanya, namun ketidakpeduliannya lebih besar ketimbang rasa penasaran yang ia miliki. Lagipula, bertanya atau tidak, Seohyun tetap akan mengatakannya.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun _oppa_ akan kembali ke Praha." Seohyun menarik napas agak berat, sejenak melihat reaksi Sungmin. "Jika tidak mengatakannya sekarang, meskipun kita bertemu lagi di masa depan, semuanya tidak akan berarti apa-apa."

Sungmin menatap Seohyun lekat. Meski tidak ingin, tapi Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa pengakuan kepulangan itu membuatnya tidak senang. Kyuhyun pernah datang begitu saja setelah bertahun-tahun. Lantas sekarang, ia akan pergi seenaknya, huh? Datang hanya untuk membuat Sungmin kembali melihat dengan jelas luka lamanya, lalu pergi seolah semua tidak pernah terjadi.

Sungmin selalu tahu, Kyuhyun memang brengsek.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kali ini tatapan Sungmin berubah menjadi tajam. Sekelebat, ia benar-benar mengingat momen antara gadis ini dengan Kyuhyun saat itu di koridor asrama. Momen yang dikutuk seumur hidup oleh Sungmin. "Menjelaskan bahwa saat itu Kyuhyun memang menciummu dengan mesra? Aku tahu!"

Seohyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sungmin yang seperti ini yang seharusnya ia hadapi dahulu. Sungmin yang membentaknya seperti gadis remaja yang kekasihnya digoda. Tapi Sungmin yang dulu tidak melakukannya. Sungmin yang dulu justru menangis karena terlalu terluka dan terlalu tidak berdaya hanya untuk sekedar melabraknya.

"Aku memang ingin membicarakan hal itu. Tapi bukan tentang ciuman mesra yang _Oppa_ tahu."

Sungmin mengernyit. Oh, apakah akan ada kebohongan baru kali ini? Sungguh! Sungmin akan muak mendengarkannya.

"Jadi yang seperti apa? Tentang ciuman pertamamu yang berhasil direbut oleh orang yang waktu itu diam-diam kau sukai?"

Seohyun terdiam. Kalau boleh memilih, ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Menangis bukan karena bentakan yang samar-samar timbul dari nada suara Sungmin, melainkan karena Sungmin mengingatkannya bahwa momen itu adalah momen pertama yang membuatnya merasa patah hati. Sayangnya, ia tidak memiliki pilihan untuk menangis. Ia hanya memiliki satu pilihan sekarang: bercerita dengan jujur.

"Pertama, aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun _oppa_ secara diam-diam kala itu." Seohyun menarik napas panjang yang berat. Fakta pertama yang juga diketahui Sungmin sejak lama. "Kedua, ciuman itu … tidak pernah berlangsung."

Sejenak, ada kilat kejut di masing-masing manik mata Sungmin. Namun ia segera bersikap sewajar mungkin hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa ini mungkin sekedar kebohongan. Bagaimana bisa ciuman itu tidak terjadi? Sungmin melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau mengajakku untuk membicarakan omong kosong." Sungmin berujar sinis.

Seohyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang kukatakan itu benar." Seohyun mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Pagi di mana Kyuhyun datang padanya dengan kepala menunduk dan permohonan maaf yang dilakukannya berkali-kali. "Kyuhyun _oppa_ menceritakan rencana untuk menyakiti Sungmin _oppa_. Ia memintaku cukup berdiri di sana saja. Lalu, Kyuhyun _oppa_ akan berpura-pura mengatakan cinta. Yang tidak kutahu, ternyata rencananya diubah sepihak. Kyuhyun _oppa_ membuat rencana seolah-olah ia menciumku. Belakangan aku tahu, itu untuk membuat ekspresi terkejutku terjadi secara alamiah. Agar Sungmin _oppa_ benar-benar berpikir sesuai rencana."

Sungmin terdiam. Tapi ia mendengarkan saksama. Jadi, Seohyun melanjutkan ceritanya, membacakan dongeng kejam yang selama ini disimpannya rapat-rapat.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_ memerhitungkan semua dengan baik. Termasuk waktu kedatangan Sungmin _oppa_ di tempat itu. Tapi sejenius apapun ia, ia tetap tidak mampu memertahakankan hatinya untuk tetap tegar."

Seohyun perlahan menangis. Airmata luruh dari kedua bola matanya yang bulat.

"Kyuhyun _oppa_ menangis tepat saat Sungmin _oppa_ muncul di ujung koridor. Aku tahu ia sangat terluka. Ia bahkan membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Maaf yang tidak tertuju padaku. Tapi untukmu."

Seohyun menjeda. Suaranya perlahan menguap di ujung kalimatnya sendiri. Sementara Sungmin masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak tertebak.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun _oppa_ menangis dan serapuh itu sebelumnya. Jadi aku benar-benar ketakutan. Saat Sungmin _oppa_ muncul, aku merasa jantungku tertarik paksa keluar. Aku terlalu syok. Kyuhyun _oppa_ yang biasanya angkuh itu, menjatuhkan harga diri untuk menangis di hadapanku, asalkan bukan di hadapan Sungmin _oppa_."

Seohyun mencengram ujung rok selututnya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun, ia selalu ketakutan saat melihat laki-laki itu menangis. Kyuhyun yang menangis, seperti orang asing yang membuatnya harus waspada.

Dan perasaan itu muncul kemarin, saat Kyuhyun memeluknya lemah dan menangis di pundaknya.

**..::.**

"Aku melepaskannya, Hyun-_ah_. Aku melepaskannya."

Seohyun membatu. Sama seperti ketika Kyuhyun memberitahunya bahwa laki-laki itu telah menemukan cinta pertamanya, kali ini Seohyun kembali bertanya bodoh.

"Siapa?" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak perlu sebab ia mengetahuinya secara pasti. Ya. Siapa lagi bila bukan Lee Sungmin? Orang yang selalu menjadi tujuan hidup Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang ingin kau lepaskan, _Oppa_."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi tubuhnya terus bergetar. Tangan Seohyun terangkat, mencengkram kedua sisi lengan luar Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan pelukan itu. tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergerak untuk menjauh. Pelukannya semakin erat.

"Kyu _oppa_ …," panggilnya lirih.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku selalu menggenggam tangannya, Hyun -_ah_?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suaranya yang parau.

Laki-laki ini memang selalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin dahulu. Pemandangan yang selalu berhasil membuat Seohyun cemburu.

"Memang mengapa?" Seohyun memilih bertanya, meski tidak ingin tahu jawabannya.

Bukankah jawabannya bahkan tidak perlu dikatakan? Karena Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Jawabannya sesederhana itu saja. Dan Seohyun sudah tahu meski Kyuhyun tidak melafalkannya sekarang.

"Sebab dulu, aku terlalu percaya, hanya dengan memegang tangannya, aku bisa melakukan apapun." Kyuhyun menarik napas kasar, meraup udara dengan rakus demi mengisi paru-parunya. "Bahwa cinta memang dapat mengalahkan apapun. Sekarang, aku tahu, itu hanya sebuah kebohongan besar."

Seohyun terdiam. Kyuhyun juga begitu. Ada jeda yang agak lama sebab laki-laki itu tengah mengatur napasnya yang hampir hilang karena tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Sekarang, bahkan ketika aku telah menggenggam tangannya, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tetap tidak bisa menggenggam hatinya untukku."

Bahkan ketika Seohyun telah hidup sebagai tunangannya beberapa tahun belakang, ia tetap tidak bisa menggenggam hati Kyuhyun untuknya. Bukankah, nasib Seohyun lebih buruk? Setidaknya, Kyuhyun pernah memiliki Sungmin, mencintainya dengan sangat. Seohyun tidak punya kesempatan seperti itu. Seohyun tidak penah memiliki Kyuhyun, Seohyun tidak pernah mengatakan cintanya dengan lugas lantas dibalas.

"Padahal, ia selalu menjadi alasan mengapa aku membuka mata." Suara Kyuhyun memelan. Napasnya terengah-engah seolah ia tengah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum menutup usia. "Ia selalu menjadi yang pertama untukku, Hyun-_ah_. Milikku yang paling berharga."

Seohyun terdiam. Saat ini, dunia seolah-olah hanya bercerita tentang dua hal yang berkaitan kuat: orang yang meninggalkan dan yang ditinggalkan. Yang menyakiti dan yang tersakiti.

"Aku mencintainya … aku mencintainya …," Kyuhyun merapal kalimat itu seperti mantra.

"_Arrayo._"

"Aku mencintainya, Seohyun -_ah_." ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

Seohyun mengangguk. "_Arrayo, Oppa_. Kau mencintainya."

"Aku mencintainya."

Seohyun mengangguk berkali-kali. Dan Kyuhyun terus mengatakan hal yang sama, hingga suaranya menghilang dan berat tubuhnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada Seohyun.

Laki-laki itu tak sadarkan diri.

Seohyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Kyuhyun selalu sesakit ini tanpa Sungmin yang ada didekatnya untuk dicintai. Sakit hingga pingsan karena tak sanggup lagi bertahan.

**..::.**

Seohyun masih duduk di depan Sungmin. Airmata masih meluruh di sudut matanya. "Tidak peduli berapa lama kalian berpisah, satu-satunya yang Kyuhyun _oppa_ inginkan di dunia ini adalah dirimu."

Sungmin terdiam. _Ini bohong, kan? Ciuman itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kyuhyun tidak pernah benar-benar mengkhianatinya. Itu bohong, kan?_ Sungmin berperang dengan bathinnya sendiri. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang merasa lega, menyesal, dan kesal. Lega karena ternyata ia tidak pernah menghilang dari hati Kyuhyun. Menyesal karena ia terlalu emosional saat itu. Dan kesal karena Kyuhyun membohonginya.

"Hari itu, aku melihat Kim Yesung dan Kyuhyun_ oppa_ berbicara …," Seohyun mengingat-ingat lebih jelas. Perbincangan penuh emosional antara laki-laki berkepala besar dengan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu siang itu. Keduanya mungkin tidak sadar, tapi Seohyun ada di sana bersama Choi Siwon. Mereka melihat pembicaraan itu, hanya saja tidak mendengar seluruhnya dengan jelas. "Tentangmu."

Sungmin masih belum mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tahu itu. Sungmin tahu persis tentang kedatangan Kim Yesung yang meminta izin Kyuhyun atas pengadopsiannya. Satu-satunya yang tidak ia tahu selama ini adalah cerita dari sisi Seohyun. Cerita yang seharusnya ia tahu sejak awal.

"Aku ingat, Siwon _oppa_ mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan berubah menjadi begitu buruk setelah itu. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti. Tapi setelah ciuman pura-pura itu, aku jadi paham. Sayangnya, aku terlambat menemuimu."

Seohyun menatap Sungmin dalam. Salah satu hal yang juga ia sesali adalah, kondisi mentalnya yang tidak lantas tenang. Kalau saja Seohyun tidak terlalu syok, ia mungkin akan segera mengacaukan rencana mengerikan tersebut.

"Tiga hari kemudian, saat aku mencarimu, _Oppa_ sudah tidak ada di panti asuhan. Shim _omonim_ bilang, _Oppa_ sudah pergi."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. "Tiga hari katamu?" tanyanya kebingungan. Akhirnya membuka suara.

Seohyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku diberitahu bahwa kalian meninggalkan panti asuhan esoknya."

Mata Seohyun ikut membelalak. Ia dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan panti asuhan setelah mereka lulus SMA, setahun kemudian. "Tapi, kami ada di sana." ucapnya meyakinkan.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, ia memang telah pergi bersama keluarga Kim. Saat itu, tidak ada keputusan terbaik bagi Sungmin kecuali pergi. Pergi dan menghapus semua tentang Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, saat itu juga bohong?" Sungmin bersandar lemah. "Aku tidak hanya dibuat salah paham, tapi juga dibohongi?!"

Seohyun ikut terdiam. Ternyata, ada banyak sekali rencana di balik itu semua. Tapi, sekarang ini, apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, mereka harus meluruskannya kembali, bukan? Karena itu, Seohyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi, Sungmin _oppa_ akan kembali pada Kyuhyun _oppa_?" tanyanya lirih. Setengah tidak rela. Pertanyaan itu memberi satu makna yang jelas: Seohyun melepaskan tunangannya sendiri untuk orang lain. Untuk kebahagiaannya.

Sungmin tidak lantas menjawab. Wajah sendunya berubah mengeras. Ditatapnya Seohyun dingin, sama persis dengan tatapannya beberapa menit lalu saat mendapati gadis itu di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Kembali pada orang yang pernah mencampakkanku begitu saja? Membuatku salah paham dan membohongiku sangat lama?" Sungmin bertanya sinis. "Kurasa tidak, Seohyun-_ah_."

"Tapi Kyuhyun _oppa_ melakukannya untuk masa depan Sungmin _oppa_!"

"Itu kesalahannya!" Sungmin nyaris membentak, membuat Seohyun berjengit kaget. "Seharusnya ia tahu, saat itu, masa depanku adalah dia."

"Karena itu kembalilah!" Seohyun memohon. "Kyuhyun _oppa_ tidak bisa tanpamu, _Oppa_." Seohyun mengatupkan rapat-rapat bibirnya, tak ingin isakan lolos dari sana. "Ia memang bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa bahagia. Ia menginginkanmu. Harus dirimu, _Oppa_."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia pernah sangat menginginkan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Ia pernah mendamba hingga berpikir akan gila karenanya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Kyuhyun tidak pernah datang padanya.

"Pulanglah, Seohyun-_ah_." Ucap Sungmin kemudian. Nada suaranya sangat lemah.

Seohyun menatap tak percaya. Sebegitu sakitkah laki-laki ini hingga ia bahkan tak tergerak sedikit pun?

"_Oppa_ …," panggil Seohyun lirih. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, berlutut di depan Sungmin. "Kumohon, kembalilah!"

Sungmin tetap tak tergerak. Ia menatap datar Seohyun yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menjatuhkan harga diri demi laki-laki yang ia cintai.

"Kau tahu di mana pintunya, Seohyun-_ah_." ujar Sungmin lagi. "Jangan memohon untuk melepaskan orang yang telah menjadi milikmu."

"Dia tidak pernah menjadi milikku, _Oppa_ tahu itu." Seohyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka tahu fakta paling mendasar itu. "Baginya, Sungmin _oppa_ adalah yang pertama dan terakhir. Milik Kyuhyun _oppa_ yang paling berharga."

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya meremang, hatinya mencelos begitu saja. Kyuhyun juga pernah menjadi miliknya yang paling berharga.

"Pulanglah, Seohyun-_ah_, kumohon!" usirnya. Kali ini dengan suara lirih yang terluka.

Tapi Seohyun bersikeras. Ia tidak bisa pergi sekarang.

_"Dia adalah alasan mengapa aku terus membuka mataku."_

Seohyun tidak bisa pergi. Karena Kyuhyun tidak akan benar-benar pergi bersamanya ke Praha setelah ini. Seohyun tidak bisa hidup bersama manusia tanpa jiwa.

"_Oppa_ …," Seohyun mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya. Apa yang akan dikatakannya adalah kenyataan, tapi ia tidak ingin mengakuinya sampai kapanpun. "Kepulangan ini hanya akan berarti satu hal: sebuah pernikahan."

Sungmin tidak terkejut. Sungguh. Hanya saja, ia bisa merasakan sakit di sudut hatinya. Sakit yang tidak pernah ia inginkan.

"Datanglah dan culik ia dari pernikahannya."

Bola mata rubah milik Sungmin melebar. Ia tidak terkejut oleh pernikahan itu, tapi datang dan mengacaukannya jelas tidak akan pernah ia lakukan. Ia masih waras untuk membuat masalah ini sampai di sini saja ketimbang mengacaukan hari bahagia seseorang. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kebahagiaan itu direnggut saat kita sudah berada dalam kungkungannya, karena itu, Sungmin tidak akan merebut apapun. Sudah cukup yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu.

Baginya, semua memang harus seperti ini. Ia yang terluka. Tak apa. Selama bertahun-tahun, ia sudah menjalani hidupnya yang begini, menjalaninya lagi untuk sisa hidupnya, Sungmin rasa ia bisa.

"Baginya, pernikahan hanya sekali seumur hidup. Jika pernikahan itu terjadi, seberapapun ia mencintai _Oppa_, ia tidak akan kembali bahkan jika _Oppa_ berlutut."

Sungmin menatap gadis bodoh yang masih berlutut itu. Seohyun cantik, ia masih muda. Mustahil baginya untuk tidak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Ia bisa mencari laki-laki lain jika tidak tahan dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa gadis ini bersikeras membuat Kyuhyun bahagia? Mudah baginya untuk lari begitu saja dari masalah pelik ini.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Sungmin menatap gadis itu. Tatapannya menghujam, menuntut untuk segera dijawab.

Seohyun mendongak. Rasa takut atau apapun namanya tidak tampak di masing-masing matanya. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa Sungmin lihat dari gadis itu saat ini: sebuah permohonan.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menjalani sisa hidupku dengan seseorang yang jiwa dan hatinya tertuju pada orang lain." Seohyun menjawab mantap. "Karena segalanya sederhana saja, cinta itu harus bahagia. Dan Kyuhyun _Oppa_ tidak pernah bahagia bersamaku. Kebersamaan kami hanya karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab padaku."

Dan Sungmin juga tidak ingin bersama Kyuhyun hanya karena laki-laki itu pernah melukainya. Sungmin tidak ingin menerima permintaan Kyuhyun dengan hidup bersamanya. Ditemani hanya karena pernah merasa bersalah, Sungmin tidak menginginkannya.

"Aku …," Sungmin membuka bibirnya. Ditatapnya Seohyun lekat-lekat. "Pernah memutuskan untuk melepaskannya, Seohyun-_ah_. Kalau ia tidak bisa bahagia bersamamu, cukup yakinkan ia untuk meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak perlu memintaku untuk menjaganya."

Seohyun membelalak, bahkan setelah semua yang ia ceritakan dengan susah payah ini, Sungmin masih tidak tergerak?

"_Oppa_ …," panggil Seohyun lagi. "Jangan keras pada dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya terlalu kecewa karena Kyuhyun _Oppa_ menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menemukanmu."

Sungmin menatap tersinggung. "Jangan berlagak mengerti diriku, Seohyun-_ah_."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti banyak. Tapi aku tahu, Sungmin _oppa_ tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Kyuhyun _oppa_. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membenci orang yang paling dicintainya? Itu mustahil"

"Seohyun-_ah_ …," Sungmin angkat bicara lagi, mulai merasa sangat terganggu dengan segala penuturan Seohyun. "Pulanglah!"

"Kumohon." Seohyun mengeraskan dirinya untuk bertahan di sana: berlutut dan memohon. "Sungmin _oppa_ pernah berharap untuk segera ditemukan Kyuhyun _oppa_, tapi Kyuhyun _oppa_ terlambat. Kebencian itu karena Sungmin _oppa_ merasa dibiarkan hilang terlalu lama. Bukan karena keputusan semena-mena Kyuhyun _oppa_ di masa lalu. Aku tahu itu."

"Kau ini, terlalu menganggu, Seo Joohyun !"Sungmin menatap gadis itu tajam. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Lantas, tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ada bantingan pintu yang sangat keras di sana sebelum ruangan kembali hening. Seohyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Kepalan tangannya menekan-nekan dadanya. Isakan tertahan itu menjadi suara yang kemudian menggema sangat besar di sana.

**..::.**

Semuanya hanya kebohongan.

Sungmin ingin sekali bersorak, berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menemukan Kyuhyun, dan memeluknya saat itu juga. Menumpahkan segala beban di hatinya. Karena jujur saja, selama ini, Sungmin sudah terlalu lelah. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Tanpa cerita itupun, Sungmin yakin ia akan luluh hanya dengan pertemuan yang terus terjadi dengan Kyuhyun.

Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatnya sangat kuat sekaligus lemah.

Tubuh Sungmin merosot ke lantai, punggungnya bersandar di pinggiran ranjang dalam kamar apartemennya. Ryeowook sedang keluar, menangis sekeras apapun, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya sekarang. Tapi, Sungmin menahan dirinya. Pemuda itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, memastikan bahwa ia belum hancur atau sekedar menguap karena sengsara.

Kata-kata Seohyun tepat seperti yang terjadi. Sungmin memang pernah memaafkan Kyuhyun akan kejadian di koridor asrama itu. Sungmin memang patah hati hebat, tapi ia memaafkannya. Yang tidak bisa dimaafkan Sungmin adalah, ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun untuk segera menyelamatkannya. Membuatnya merasa sendirian dan takut.

Kyuhyun terlambat menemukannya. Dan kini, Sungmin terlanjur berada di dunia lain di mana Kyuhyun adalah makhluk paling tabu untuk masuk di dalamnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ …,"

Sungmin mengerang dengan mata yang tertutup rapat-rapat. Ia menggit bibirnya keras, tidak peduli pada rasa amis yang pelan-pelan terasa di indera pencecapnya. Sungmin tidak lagi ingin munafik. Ia ingin kembali. Hanya saja, tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Dunianya sekarang adalah Kim Ryeowook. Tidak ada jalan keluar baginya.

Pelan. Bulir-bulir bening menyusup keluar dari sela-sela bulu matanya yang terpejam tanpa mampu ia tahan.

Di ujung sana, di cela pintu yang terbuka sedikit, sepasang mata karamel milik pemuda mungil menatapnya hampa. Ia baru tiba, dan suguhan pertama yang didapatinya adalah pemandangan paling tidak ia inginkan di dunia ini.

**..::.**

Labu's Note:

Akhirnyaaaah~~ bisa update~~ :D

Saya janjinya seminggu sekali, ya? _Mianhae_, butuh perjuangan bagi saya untuk nulis ini. Bukan cuma mesti nyuri waktu, tapi juga mesti patah hati biar dapet _feel_ nulisnya. Ini seharusnya di-_publish_ beberapa hari lalu, tapi tahu-tahu pulsa modem habis! *gelundungan*

Tapi, yang penting bisa _publish_. :DD

Oh iya, ada yang nanya, apa saya pakai _beta_ _reader_ atau gak? Saya mau buat pengakuan dosa! Saya, Peri abal-abal ini, gak pernah pakai _beta reader_. Jangankan pake _beta reader_, ngedit aja, gak! Habis ngetik, langsung _publish_. Kalau saya pakai _editing_ lagi, saya gak kuat. Sumpah! Saya udah paksain patah hati buat nulis, kalau baca baik-baik dan merhatiin semuanya lagi, saya bisa galau seminggu penuh. Jadi, tolong jangan minta saya nge-_edit_, ya. *_author_ abal, padahal _self editing_ itu perlu seperlu-perlunya*jangan ditiru, _Chingudeul_.

Ah, satu lagi bacotan saya~ *kedip-kedip* ;D

Saya buat satu ff KyuMin baru. Tapi GS untuk semua _uke_. Yang minat, bisa ke pumpkinminn masih prolog. Ceritanya gak se-_hurt_ yang ini walau ada _death _OC.

Oke, sekian _note_ yang kepanjangan ini.

_Thanks to all my readers~ you guys rock!_ Kalian yang terbaik. Makasih untuk semangatnya, ya! Love youu~~

Salam Peri!


	13. Chapter 12: Listen to Me

**Peri Labu present:**

**A KyuMin fanfiction**

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

.

.

.

Listen to Me

"Sebuah Permohonan."

…

…

Ryeowook selalu suka saat ia duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan ibunya di halaman belakang kediaman utama keluarga Kim. Ditemani dengan dua cangkir teh beraroma mawar dan berbagai kudapan manis bertema cokelat. Seolah-olah, masa-masa paling membahagiakan ketika ia kecil, berkumpul di sana, menari-nari di sekitar mereka dan Ryeowook tengah menontoninya satu-satu sambil tertawa.

"_Eomma_ akan kembali ke London." ujar nyonya Kim saat cangkir berbentuk bunga teratai ia letakkan di tatakannya, di atas meja.

Ryeowook mendongak dari piring _cake_-nya, lantas mengerutkan kening dengan kecewa. "_Jinjjayo_?" Ia membuang napas seperti anak kecil yang tengah mencoba merajuk. "Tinggallah lebih lama, _Eomma_!"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum kecil. "Daripada tinggal, _Eomma_ punya rencana lebih baik, Wookie-_ya_!"

Ryeowook berhenti memasang wajah merajuk, ia terdiam penasaran. "_Mwoya_?"

"Pergi bersama ke London, meninggalkan Korea untuk selamanya."

Ryeowook terdiam. Otaknya berputar amat cepat untuk memahami maksud kalimat itu. Ia mengerti, hanya tidak ingin menerima asumsi yang muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Tapi …, aku tidak bisa …." ucapnya pelan-pelan.

Nyonya Kim terdiam sejenak. "Karena Sungmin?" tebaknya.

Ryeowook termangu. Entah tebakan itu bermakna apa. Tapi Ryeowook menjawabnya ragu, "Salah satunya. Maksudku, pekerjaanku ada di sini, _Eomma_! Inspirasiku, impianku ada di sini."

"Apa Sungmin yang menjadi inspirasimu? Juga impianmu, Kim Ryeowook?" Nyonya Kim terus mendesak dengan suaranya yang halus. Namun Ryeowook mendengarnya begitu memburu. "Berhenti mencintainya, Wookie-_yah_!"

Kedua bola mata karamel Ryeowook membelalak. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalimat itu akan terdengar olehnya. Terutama dari ibunya sendiri. Yang lebih mengejutkan, ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa ibunya tahu rahasia besar itu; bahwa ada hubungan lebih dari sekedar _hyeong-dongsaeng_ antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Hubungan yang tidak siap untuk dikatakan oleh Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana _Eomma_ tahu?" tanya Ryeowook menimpali, tidak ingin berbohong dengan mengelak.

Bagaimana Nyonya Kim tahu? Ia tidak buta. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana berbedanya Ryeowook saat memandang Sungmin. Hanya saja nyonya Kim baru benar-benar tidak bisa menganggapnya biasa setelah kejadian saat makan malam waktu itu. Ryeowook yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin di bawah meja, Ryeowook yang terus mencuri pandang pada Sungmin dalam intensitas yang tidak wajar, dan Sungmin yang menatap balik seperti meminta pertolongan.

Itu bukan gestur biasa antara _hyeong-dongsaeng._ Terutama saat candaan mengenai rencana pernikahan itu terlontar, nyonya Kim bisa melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Sungmin dan Ryeowook, betapa genggaman tangan di bawah meja itu mengerat. Nyonya Kim sungguh tidak bisa menutup mata untuk mengabaikannya.

Dan mungkin puncak segalanya ada saat pameran lukisan. Lukisan-lukisan di ruang khusus itu menjelaskan semuanya. Sosok malaikat dalam ekspektasi Ryeowook adalah Lee Sungmin. Tidak terbantahkan meski nyonya Kim ingin berteriak bahwa itu salah.

Dahulu, ia menentang perasaan Yesung terhadap Ryeowook. Lantas si Sulung membawa Sungmin, orang yang kemudian menyamankan diri bersama bungsunya. Jika dirunut, ia turut andil dalam semuanya. Awal permasalahan yang terlalu pelik ini.

"_Eomma_!" panggil Ryeowook tidak sabar. "Bagaimana _Eomma_ tahu?" ulangnya.

Nyonya Kim menghela napas. "Karena aku _eomma_-mu, Ryeowook-_ah_. _Eomma_ selalu tahu."

"Karena kau adalah _eomma_-ku!" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Cairan merah kehitaman dalam cangkirnya memantulkan wajah mungil yang manis—meski tanpa ulasan senyum. "Karena kau adalah _eomma_-ku, jadi jangan pinta aku untuk berhenti mencintainya. Kumohon."

"Tapi, Ryeowook-_ah_—"

"—Aku bersedia berdosa bersamanya, _Eomma_!" Ryeowook memandang nyonya Kim tegas. Menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak sedang merajuk atau apapun seperti anak kecil. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia cukup dewasa saat ini untuk memertahankan keputusannya. "Jika aku melakukan dosa besar dengan tidak mendengarkan _Eomma_, aku bersedia menanggungnya. Asalkan aku bisa bersama Sungmin."

"Wook …,"

"Orang yang terluka bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, _Eomma_. Begitupun kami." Ryeowook mengigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan amat pelan untuk berdiri. "_Jeongmal mianhae_, _Omonim_. Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin."

Nyonya Kim terdiam. Ia merasa seketika gagal melakukan apapun untuk kedua putranya saat melihat punggung Ryeowook bergerak menjauhinya. Pembicaraan hangat itu resmi berakhir dengan suram—dengan tetesan yang menyusup di sudut matanya.

**..::.**

Yesung menatap diam kepergian Ryeowook dari balik tembok pembatas antara rumah utama dan halaman belakang. Dari jaraknya, ia cukup bisa mendengar pembicaraan ibu dan adiknya itu. Dan mendengar penegasan Ryeowook untuk tidak pernah melepaskan Sungmin rasanya ia mendadak pusing.

Dahulu, Yesung berpikir, dengan membiarkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin tersenyum bersama, maka segalanya usai. Biar dia saja yang sakit seorang diri. Tapi, mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah _move on_ dari luka hatinya, ia merasa segalanya mulai memburuk. Dan sekarang, saat ternyata _eomma_-nya turut menentang, segalanya berubah menjadi begitu salah. Ia benar-benar melakukan dosa besar.

Sungmin seharusnya tetap menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Dan ia hanya butuh memerjuangkan Ryeowook untuk jadi miliknya atau sama sekali melarikan diri dan melupakan cintanya pada sang _Dongsaeng_. Seharusnya, ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Sungmin dan bepikir bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada sosok peri kecil itu.

Atau, kalau memang takdir harus memertemukan mereka, setidaknya Yesung bertemu dengan Sungmin saat Yesung cukup dewasa untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan macam ini. Sayangnya, dulu Yesung terlalu muda untuk memahami semua dampak perasaannya.

"_Omonim_ …," Yesung bergerak menyeret langkahnya untuk mendekat pada sosok wanita paling cantik yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Nyonya Kim mendongak. Terburu ia menyeka airmata itu dari pipinya, lantas memberikan senyuman ramah pada sang Sulung.

"Yesungie." sapanya.

Yesung tidak membalas senyum di wajah ibunya. Ia menatap hampa—penuh permohonan. Saat ia hanya butuh dua langkah lagi untuk bisa mendekap wanita itu, ia justru berlutut di atas rumput, membuat nyonya Kim mengerutkan kening kebingungan.

"Yesungie-_ya_."

Nyonya Kim hampir berdiri dari tempatnya duduk untuk menghentikan aksi Yesung saat laki-laki itu berucap dengan kepala menunduk dan nada yang amat rendah.

"Restui aku dan Ryeowook …," pintanya.

Nyonya Kim berhenti bergerak. Tubuhnya membeku.

"Kim Yesung …,"

Yesung masih menunduk, tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi bukannya bangkit dari posisi itu, ia justru menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bersujud, membuat nyonya Kim membulatkan matanya terkejut. Tangannya menutup mulutnya sendiri, tak menyangka Yesungi-_ya_nya akan melakukan hal macam ini untuk memohon.

"Sekali ini saja, tolong katakan bahwa _Eomma_ merestuiku dan Ryeowookie."

Nyonya Kim menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menggigit bibirnya kuat, sementara airmata merembes dari bulu matanya lagi. Apa yang bisa ia pilih? Merestui atau tidak, kedua opsi itu sama-sama berarti dosa.

Entah berapa tahun nyonya Kim menentang, entah berapa tahun ia meminta Yesung untuk melupakan perasaannya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat. Tapi seberapa lama pun ia melarang, seberapa banyak pun ia meminta Yesung berhenti, ia tidak pernah berhasil. Terutama karena Yesung tidak pernah menganggap Ryeowook sebagai adiknya secara sah.

Tidak pernah.

Hati kecil Yesung tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa hitam di atas putih menjadikan Ryeowook terlarang baginya. Logikanya memang menerima, namun tidak dengan hatinya.

Kim Yesung telah jatuh cinta pada Kim Ryeowook saat pertemuan pertama mereka, saat pernikahan kedua orang tua masih berupa rencana yang matang. Tapi Yesung baru menyadari perasaannya adalah cinta yang berbeda saat ia beranjak dewasa.

Dulu, nyonya Kim mengabaikannya karena berpikir, Yesung hanya senang mendapatkan _dongsaeng_. Tahu-tahu, rasa senangnya adalah satu keping _puzzle_ nasib yang menyusun takdir yang ada sekarang.

"_Eomma_ pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa Tuhan menitipkan kekuatan pada mereka yang bersedia mencintai seseorang sampai akhir. Dan kurasa, Tuhan benar-benar menitipkannya padaku, _Eomma_." Yesung masing menumpukan dahinya di punggung tangannya di atas rumput. Suaranya lirih, namun berubah tegas saat ia membuktikan kalimat yang ia maksud dengan mengatakan, "Tuhan menitipkan padaku kekuatan untuk mencintai Ryeowook."

Yesung pasrah memohon dengan cara apapun sekarang. Asalkan Ryeowook bisa melepaskan Sungmin, asalkan Ryeowook bisa melihatnya—

—asalkan Ryeowook menjadi miliknya.

Nyonya Kim bernapas melalui mulutnya. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia lakukan. Kim Jung Soo,ayah Ryeowook, laki-laki kedua yang pernah ia nikahi, telah meninggal dunia sejak lama. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk melepaskan status Ryeowook sebagai putra dan membiarkan Yesungnya bahagia.

"Kim Yesung …," Nyonya Kim bergerak untuk berdiri, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Yesung. Dibantunya putranya itu itu bangkit dari posisi sujudnya. Saat Yesung sudah duduk di kedua lipatan kakinya, nyonya Kim lantas mendekapnya erat-erat dan berbisik amat pelan. "Berjanjilah untuk bahagia atas apapun yang kau pilih."

**..::.**

Hingga saat ini, hal yang paling diingat Ryeowook dari Sungmin adalah sosok yang memeluknya dan memintanya jatuh cinta dengan cara yang aneh. Ryeowook tidak pernah lupa bagaimana kedua lengan Sungmin mengelilingi tubuh mungilnya dan berbisik dengan suara paling asing yang pernah ia dengar.

Kejadian absurd itu menjadi titik tolak mengapa ia ada di ruangan ini sekarang; tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan seseorang berstatus kekasihnya. Kekasih yang dengan suara lirih sarat frustasinya merapalkan nama orang lain.

Ryeowook yakin benar jika ia pernah patah hati. Dulu. Dulu sekali. Saat ayahnya masih hidup—tepat saat ibu kandungnya meninggal. Lalu, ia kembali patah hati beberapa saat lalu, saat ia menyadari maksud kedatangan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, ia patah hati lagi.

Di dalam sana, Sungminnya tengah menekuk tubuh menahan luka. Luka tak terlihat dengan tetesan darah, namun Ryeowook yakin sakitnya melebihi tikaman belati. Ryeowook bisa saja masuk dan memeluknya, membagi kekuatan agar Sungminnya merasa lebih baik. Tapi Ryeowook tidak bisa melakukan hal itu pada Sungmin yang terus merapalkan nama Kyuhyun.

Tidak bisa. Saat ini, yang dipanggil Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun, bukan dirinya—fakta paling menyakitkan yang tidak ingin ia ketahui, tapi terpaksa ia tahu.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, _Hyeong_!" Ryeowook menatap pasrah. "Tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi."

**..::.**

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya saat jam makan malam telah lewat. Ia bahkan tertidur dengan pakaian kerjanya—di lantai. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak membangunkannya. Sungmin maklum. Mungkin Ryeowook mengira ia belum pulang. Nyatanya, pemuda mungil itu sekarang duduk bersila di sofa sembari menonton _reality show_, lengkap dengan _popcorn_ yang terus tersuplai ke mulutnya. Kalau Ryeowook menyadari kepulangan Sungmin, pemuda itu tentu membangunkannya.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat. Didudukkannya dirinya di sebelah Ryeowook. Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi tangannya lantas menarik pinggang Ryeowook untuk mendekat, mendekapnya erat. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia butuh Ryeowook.

"_Hyeong_?"

"Kau terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku, Ryeowook-_ah_?" tanyanya sembari menenggelamkan kepala di pundak Ryeowook.

Sang pemuda mungil tidak bereaksi. Dibiarkannya Sungmin bermanja tanpa membalas pelukannya. Dulu, Ryeowook tidak akan menunggu waktu untuk segera membalasnya dan ganti bermanja-manja. Tapi sekarang, Ryeowook tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Tidak pada Sungmin.

"Hm … sepertinya iya, _Hyeong_."

Bohong. Ryeowook sadar betul kehadiran Sungmin. Ia bahkan duduk di sini demi menunggu _hyeong_-nya itu untuk keluar kamar. Malam ini, Ryeowook akan menegaskan hubungan mereka. Setuju atau tidak, Sungmin juga harus tegas pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Hyeong_ …," panggil Ryeowook pelan, namun tak ada sedikit pun keraguan di dalamnya. Ia melepaskan dekapan Sungmin di pinggangnya demi menatap mata laki-laki itu lekat.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia masih butuh memeluk Ryeowook untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak perlu pergi dari dunia mereka. Tapi pancaran tegas dari karamel Ryeowook membuatnya menelan kembali semua protes yang hampir terlontar.

"_Ne_, Wook-_ah_?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku, _Hyeong_?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa basa-basi.

Sungmin makin mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. Selama mereka bersama, ini kali pertama pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Apa yang—"

"Jawab saja, _Hyeong_!" potong Ryeowook cepat.

"Tentu." Sungmin menjawab meski sama sekali tak mengerti pembicaraan macam apa yang ingin dimulai oleh Ryeowook. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku, _Hyeong_?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Tubuhnya menegak, tidak lagi mencoba untuk bersandar pada Ryeowook. "Ryeowook-_ah_!"

"Apa kau mencintaiku karena aku butuh dicintai? Apa karena kau berpikir bahwa kita sama-sama terluka, jadi perlu bagi kita untuk saling menyembuhkan?" Ryeowok memburu dengan pertanyaan cepat, membuat Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. "Atau …," Ryeowook menggantungkan pertanyaannya sejenak demi menatap mata rubah milik Sungmin. "Apa kau mencintai warna mataku?"

Sungmin terdiam. Pandangan Ryeowook yang menghujam ke dalam matanya seakan menelanjanginya untuk tidak mengatakan kebohongan apapun.

"Aku …,"

"Kita sepasang kekasih, kan, _Hyeong_?" Ryeowook kembali memotong tidak sabar.

Sungmin mengangguk, memilih untuk membiarkan Ryeowook melontarkan seluruh pertanyaannya. "Tentu."

"Berapa banyak ciuman yang pernah kita lakukan?"

"_Ne_?" Sungmin menggugu. "Ryeowook -_ah_ … apa kau sakit?"

"Bukan itu jawabannya, _Hyeong_!" Ryeowook tersenyum amat manis. "Jawabannya nol. Tidak ada. Tidak pernah."

Sungmin terdiam.

"Sepasang kekasih yang sudah dewasa tapi tidak pernah berciuman satu kali pun. Bukankah itu aneh, _Hyeong_?" Ryeowook bergerak pelan. "Kita harus melakukannya!"

Dengan gerakan amat cepat, Ryeowook mendekatkan tubuhnya, menubruk Sungmin begitu saja. Sungmin refleks menutup mata. Tubuhnya bergerak ke belakang karena Ryeowook yang lantas memberati sedikit keseimbangannya. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi selama beberapa detik, ia merasa sama sekali tidak ada bibir lain yang menekan bibirnya saat ini.

"Sewaktu di Nami, aku bisa saja mencuri ciumanmu, _Hyeong_. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya." aku Ryeowook pelan. Posisinya masih tidak berubah.

Hanya butuh beberapa mili lagi hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sungmin. Namun ia menahan dirinya. Perlahan, Sungmin ikut membuka matanya, balas menatap karamel milik Ryeowook yang menatapnya intens.

"Kau tertidur, dan aku tahu kau tidak akan senang jika aku melakukannya. Sekarang, bahkan ketika kau membuka matamu dengan lebar, kau tetap tidak menginginkannya."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Ia terlalu terkejut. Tubuhnya bergerak menjauh dari Ryeowook tanpa ia sadari.

"Kita bisa melakukannya sekarang." Sungmin memberanikan diri.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Tubuhnya bergerak menjauh dari Sungmin, mengembalikan jarak yang tadi mengantarai mereka.

"Apa kau pernah melakukannya, _Hyeong_?"

Sungmin terdiam lagi. Ia pernah melakukannya—tidak! Maksudnya, Sungmin pernah mengalaminya. Dulu. Saat Kyuhyun menciumnya. Dan saat itu—

—Sungmin menerimanya. Sama sekali tidak menolak seperti refleksnya barusan.

Tetapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali. Sekarang, bahkan itu tidak lagi penting.

"Kita tidak pernah saling mencintai, kan, _Hyeong_?" ujar Ryeowook pedih. "Kita hanya hidup bersama dan berpikir bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Kita mengatakan cinta seolah itu yang ada dalam hati kita. Tapi sebenarnya kita tidak pernah mencintai satu sama lain."

"Kau salah."

"Itu benar!" tukas Ryeowook tegas. "Dua orang yang saling mencintai, tidak seperti ini. Tidak memaksa dan tidak terpaksa."

Tapi Sungmin ada di sini, tidak karena terpaksa. Ia ikhlas bersama Ryeowook. Sungmin pernah meminta, Ryeowook menerima dan memberi. Proses yang sudah benar selayaknya pasangan kekasih.

"Aku marah, _Hyeong_!" ujar Ryeowook lagi. Suaranya lembut, namun mengintimidasi Sungmin. "Aku marah saat aku tahu, orang yang selalu ada dalam hatimu adalah orang lain. Aku sudah tahu itu sejak lama, tapi aku baru tahu nama dan rupa laki-laki itu belum lama ini." Ryeowook tersenyum sinis. "Cho Kyuhyun. Seberapapun ia melukaimu, kau tetap mencintainya. Jadi, dengan cara seperti apa lagi aku harus memertahankanmu? Sementara orang-orang yang kuharap mendukungku, justru turut mencegah."

Ryeowook teringat pembicaraan dengan ibunya. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum pedih. Tidak ada yang berdiri di pihaknya, bahkan Sungmin sendiri. Ryeowook tahu. Ia memahami Sungmin luar dalam. Sudah sejak lama ia sadar bahwa Sungmin mencintai seseorang di masa lalunya, seseorang yang membuatnya terluka, seseorang yang memiliki cerita tentang _etude op. 10 no. 3_.

Mendengar lagu itu diputar hingga berjam-jam _nonstop_, orang bodoh pun tahu, bahwa ada kisah penting yang pernah diiringi musik instrumental itu. Kisah penting itu tentu saja kisah yang sangat manis. Sebab, tidak akan ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk terus mengingat kisah buruk.

Ryeowook mendengarkan lagu itu karena Sungmin. Yesung mendengarkan lagu itu juga karena Sungmin. Dan Sungmin mendegarkan lagu itu untuk mengenang seseorang yang pernah sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Orang yang ia kenang dan tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Musik rahasia di mana hanya mereka berdua yang paham maknanya.

Sepaham apapun Ryeowook tentang Sungmin, ia tetap tidak mampu memahami makna lagu itu.

"Mengapa kau mendengarkan lagu yang sama meski itu lagu sedih, mengapa kau menjadi arsitek, dan mengapa kita kembali ke negara ini, bukankah itu semua hanya memiliki satu alasan, Lee Sungmin?" Ryeowook bertanya tajam, seolah yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan _hyeong-_nya yang selalu ia hormati. "Alasan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Benar, kan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tidak ingin munafik untuk menampik. Itu benar. Semua yang keluar dari bibir pemuda mungil itu tidak salah barang sekata pun.

"Selama ini, kau menunggu untuk ditemukan olehnya. Jadi, kau berusaha berada di tempat di mana Kyuhyun bisa menemukanmu. Kalau kau membencinya seperti katamu, bukankah seharusnya kau menghilangkan semua bentuk interaksi yang memungkinkan Cho Kyuhyun tidak menemukanmu? Tapi kau tidak."

Itu sama persis dengan yang dikatakan Seohyun. Sungmin sudah mengakuinya—meski dalam hatinya. Sungguh. Tapi …

"Selama ini, yang kulakukan adalah bertahan. Memersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk. Menerka-nerka kedatangannya cepat atau lambat. Aku memersiapkan diri jauh-jauh hari. Tapi, saat menghadapinya, aku tahu ini tetap sulit. Kenyataan selalu lebih menyakitkan, bukan? Sesiap apapun aku, aku tetap tidak bisa menghadapinya. Aku tetap menginginkanmu. Aku tetap berharap, bahwa orang yang kau cintai belum datang. Tapi, mendengar kau menyebut namanya, aku tahu, inilah saatnya."

Sungmin terpaku. Kalimat yang sangat panjang dari Ryeowook membuat kepalanya berdenyut sangat keras. Segoyah inikah dirinya hingga Ryeowook tahu sedetail-detailnya?

"Tapi aku ingin denganmu, Kim Ryeowook." Sungmin mencoba bersuara lagi. "Kita berjanji untuk tidak saling melepaskan."

Ryeowook tersenyum sinis, "Untuk itu aku ada di sini, _Hyeong_." Ryeowook menelan ludahnya. Matanya yang sedaritadi memanas kini mengeluarkan airmata. Ia tidak mengisak, air itu keluar sendiri, mengalir sendiri.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tahu. Ryeowook tidak akan melepaskannya. Airmata itu cukup menjelaskan perasaan Ryeowook.

"Untuk itu aku ada di sini …," pemuda mungil itu goyah. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, mulai menangis dengan jujur.

"Aku tahu …," Sungmin turut menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Ryeowook, mendekapnya bersamaan dengan hatinya yang mencoba melepaskan Kyuhyun, merelakan nama Cho itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

Sungmin rela. Ia tidak punya jalan. Ia tidak bisa keluar. Melepaskan Kyuhyun dengan sukarela adalah jalan terbaik bagi mereka. Kyuhyun lebih kuat dari Ryeowook. Ia pasti mengerti pada keputusan ini.

"Untuk itu aku ada di sini …," Ryeowook terus mengulang kalimat itu. Ia balas mendekap pelukan Sungmin, menangis tersedu di pundaknya.

"Untuk meluruhkan janji itu—"

Mata Sungmin yang hampir terpejam pedih mendadak membelalak begitu kalimat Ryeowook selanjutnya berbisik dengan jelas di telinganya.

"—untuk melepaskanmu."

**..::.**

Labu's Note:

Update-nya lama lagiiiiiii! _Mianhae_ … T_T

Saya sibuk, jadi tolong maafkan author abal-abal ini. T_T

Chap ini sebenarnya udah hampir selesai waktu Lost in Love di-publish. Cuma penyelesaiannya aja—yang beberapa baris itu—belum diketik. Jadi belum bisa di-publish bersamaan. Sebenarnya, saya mau narget berapa review yang masuk sebelum update, tapi gak jadi. Saya berpikir, kalau _silent reader_ yang bejibun itu gak review, itu berarti saya emang gak pantas buat dapat review. Walaupun, suka patah semangat juga liat _viewers_ fic ini. Perbandingan dengan yang review, jaaaaauuuuuh banget.

Karena itu, saya sangat berterima kasih pada mereka yang bersedia mengetikkan beberapa kalimat buat saya.

Saya senang banget baca-baca review yang masuk. Makasih banget. Kalian yang terbaik. Jeongmal gomawo.

Salam Peri!


	14. Final Chapter: Just You

**Peri Labu present:**

**A KyuMin fanfiction**

"**Cruel Fairy Tale"**

.

.

.

Just You

"Aku di belakangmu."

…

…

Suara alas sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai beton itu terdengar menggema meski pemiliknya enggan melangkah. Ada helaan napas berkali-kali yang dikeluarkan Seohyun sejak ia meninggalkan kamarnya demi menemui Kyuhyun di ruang musik panti asuhan. Ia sudah mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dan Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya perlu menahan taksi untuk ke bandara dan menunggu jam keberangkatan.

Setelah itu, semua kisah rumit yang memusingkan ini akan berakhir begitu saja. Berakhir dengan keputusan bodoh.

"Seohyun-_ah_!"

Seohyun mendongak. Dilihatnya Siwon telah berdiri dengan tegak di hadapannya, tampak terkejut.

"_Annyeong_, _Oppa_." sapanya, selengkung senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya yang bulat manis. "Pemotretanmu sudah usai?"

Siwon mengangguk. Tak ada senyum yang menampilkan _dimple_ di wajahnya yang tampan. Tatapannya sendu, jelas sekali jika ia juga terluka.

"_Chukhahae_ …," ujar Siwon pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Sejak dulu, kau selalu menyukai Kyuhyun, kan? Sekarang, kalian akan segera menikah. Kau tidak perlu lagi diam-diam mengintipnya atau menyentuh wajahnya saat ia ketiduran seperti dulu."

Seohyun membelalak. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit, terkejut oleh penuturan barusan. "Kenapa _Oppa_ tahu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Siwon tersenyum sedikit. "Karena aku selalu memerhatikanmu, Hyun-_ah_."

Seohyun terdiam. Sama sekali tak paham.

"Dari pertama kau datang ke tempat ini, aku selalu memerhatikanmu. Aku—"

"Seohyunnie-_ya_."

Suara barusan menginterupsi. Siwon menelan pernyataan apapun yang hendak disampaikannya. Pemilik nama berbalik, sementara Siwon yang berdiri di hadapannya mendongak, menatap Nyonya Shim yang baru tiba.

Awalnya, tatapan mereka mengartikan kebingungan, namun kedua mata mereka lantas membelalak begitu melihat sosok pemuda cantik berdiri di belakang Nyonya Shim. Pemuda itu diam di tempatnya, tatapan dan ekspresinya tak tertebak.

"Sungmin datang."

**..::.**

Ada denting nada-nada piano yang lembut di sana, mengkomposisikan sebuah lagu. Tenang, seperti air dalam yang siap menenggelamkan. Perpindahan cepat jemari-jemari itu dari bilah satu ke bilah lainnya menciptakan irama ironi. Seperti dentang kematian.

_Etude op. 10 no. 3_ memang selalu sesuram itu.

Tapi Kyuhyun membiarkan jemarinya terus bermain. Mungkin, ini kali terakhir ia mengungkit kenangannya tentang lagu itu. Setelah ini, Kyuhyun tidak akan memainkan _Tristesse_ lagi. Sudah cukup. Kalau ia terus berpikir bahwa Sungmin adalah kebahagiaanya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia. Kenyataannya, Sungmin tidak akan datang untuk membuatnya bahagia.

"Chopin."

Ya. Sungmin tidak akan datang. Hanya pengharapan terakhir Kyuhyun yang terlalu kuat untuk memberinya halusinasi akan suara halus itu.

"Kau masih memainkannya?"

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun terbuka pelan-pelan, menampilkan bola mata karamel yang sangat indah. Jemarinya berhenti bermain. Ia yakin, ia salah dengar. Halusinasinya terlalu jauh memermainkan logikanya.

Kyuhyun ingin percaya opsi itu, namun suara tapakan kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya tampak sangat nyata. Halusinasi seharusnya tidak perlu memberinya angan-angan akan tapakan kaki Sungmin, kan?

"Padahal, ini sudah lewat bertahun-tahun. Tapi kau terus saja memainkannya, Kyu."

Bola mata Kyuhyun membulat. Secepat kilat ia berbalik. Dari arah pintu, sosok yang setengah mati ia rindukan berjalan menujunya. Meski ini halusinasi sekalipun, Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengakuinya. Hanya saat berhalusinasi harapannya akan kehadiran Sungmin bisa terwujud.

"Lee … Sungmin?" panggilnya terbata. "Ming …,"

"_Ne_, Cho Kyuhyun."

**..::.**

Ryeowook membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Apa yang dilakukannya semalam … entah itu benar atau tidak. Ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir. Memeluk Sungmin dan melepaskannya—seumur hidup, Ryeowook tidak pernah melepaskan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Ini kali pertama dan rasanya … hampa!

Melepaskan ternyata memang sehampa ini, sekosong ini. Tapi mungkin ini kali pertama Ryeowook akan jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memang tidak mencintai Lee Sungmin sebagai seorang pemuda, atau sebagai sepasang kekasih. Perasaan mereka tidak seperti itu. Ia mencintai Sungmin sebagai seseorang yang juga terluka. Ia mencintai Sungmin karena mereka sama-sama sakit. Ia mencintai Sungmin sebagai kakak laki-laki yang ia akui. Ia mencintai Sungmin sebagai sosok ibu yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia mengamuk, namun memeluknya begitu hangat.

Ia mencintai Lee Sungmin dengan cara seperti itu. Dan Ryeowook terlalu takut merasa sakit saat ia harus melepaskan Sungmin. Padahal, Sungmin hanya menemukannya saat Ryeowook tengah patah hati, menyelamatkannya. Membuatnya berharap begitu banyak. Ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan semua harapan-harapan yang ia dapat dari Sungmin jika ia melepaskannya. Sayangnya, tembok kokoh tempatnya selalu bersandar itu juga perlahan rapuh karena merindukan orang lain.

Tembok kokoh juga akan rapuh jika tidak dirawat. Dan tembok kokoh bernama Lee Sungmin itu hanya akan tetap kokoh jika yang merawatnya adalah cinta Cho Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyeong_." Ryeowook berbisik. Matanya kembali terpejam, sementara tubuhnya tetap berbaring di atas ranjangnya, seperti tak ingin bergerak. "Tapi kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab padaku. Aku sudah cukup dewasa bersamamu."

**..::.**

Sungmin masih tidak percaya jika ia telah berdiri di sini, di ruang musik panti asuhan, tepat di hadapan Cho Kyuhyun yang menggumamkan namanya. Semalaman ia mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang terjadi. Tangisan Ryeowook, tubuh mungil yang bergetar dalam pelukannya, dan kalimat yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

Ryeowook melepaskannya disaat Sungmin telah memutuskan untuk melupakan Kyuhyun.

Dan pagi ini, entah apa yang membuat Sungmin memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur—bukan bangun, sebab ia tidak tidur semalaman—dan segera menuju tempat ini. Mungkin akumulasi dari segala ketidakpercayaannya, mungkin ia hanya tidak ingin merasa kecewa lagi dan memastikan bahwa bersama Ryeowook telah benar. Atau—

—mungkin cinta yang pada kenyataannya memang tidak pernah Sungmin buang. Cinta paling jujur yang mendekam di sudut hatinya. Cinta yang timbul dari sisa harapannya akan ditemukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun telah menemukannya. Sungmin saja yang menolak untuk percaya. Tapi itu tidak lagi penting, sekarang Sungmin ingin jujur, bahwa ia ingin ditemukan.

"_Chajatta_!"

Entah siapa yang pertama mengemukakan hal itu. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak ingin peduli. Sekarang, mereka telah menemukan satu sama lain.

"Ming …," Kyuhyun merapal nama itu lagi. Perlahan ia bergerak, bangkit dari tempatnya duduk di bangku piano. Disongsongnya Sungmin. Airmatanya meluruh, tidak peduli.

Sungmin tidak bergerak, tubuhnya seketika melemas saat Kyuhyun telah memeluknya erat seolah ia akan menguap jika Kyuhyun tidak mendekapnya sekuat itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Tubuh itu nyata, senyata air hangat yang merembes dari sela matanya yang terpejam.

"_Bogoshipheo_, Ming." bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya demi menatap ke dalam mata Sungmin yang jernih. Mata paling disukainya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Sekarang, ia baru paham mengapa ia pernah meminta Ryeowook untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Karena Ryeowook memiliki bola mata yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Ternyata, yang dilakukan Sungmin selama ini hanya mencoba mencari sosok Kyuhyun di manapun ia bisa menemukannya.

"_Nado,_ Kyu. _Nado bogo_—"

Kalimat itu tidak dilanjutkan. Bibir tebal milik pemuda tinggi menempel di bibir plum itu. Kyuhyun tidak perlu mendengarnya, ia sudah tahu. Selalu tahu. Kyuhyun hanya ingin terus mencium Sungmin. Ini cara terakhir untuk membuatnya merasa yakin bahwa Sungmin yang sekarang benar-benar nyata.

Saat ini, tidak ada nafsu. Yang ada hanya mereka yang saling merindu.

**..::.**

Yesung sedang—sok, karena ia tidak benar-benar fokus—menyempurnakan beberapa maket bangunan saat dering ponselnya membahana. Panggilan pertama, ia mengabaikannya. Panggilan kedua, ia mulai terganggu. Hingga panggilan kelima, akhirnya ia melirik layar ponselnya. Di sana, nama Choi Siwon tertera dengan jelas.

Yesung menghela napasnya sebelum memilih untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Ia tahu, seharusnya Siwon ada jadwal pemotretan. Jadi, kalau ia menelpon di tengah jadwal, berarti lelaki itu ingin meminta bantuan atau apapun sebutan untuk merepotkan Yesung.

"Aku sibuk, Siwon-_ah_!" serunya malas.

Suara di seberang tidak langsung terdengar. Hening sejenak, membuat Yesung mesti memanggil nama si penelpon.

"Siwon-_ah_!"

_'Kita berhasil, _Hyeong_!'_ bisik Siwon pelan.

Alis Yesung mengerut tak paham. Yang saat ini dipahami Yesung hanyalah, ia berhasil mendapat restu ibunya untuk bersama Ryeowook. Meski ia mendapatkan sakit kepala hebat setelahnya saat memikirkan bahwa Ryeowook tidak pernah melihatnya. Dan jelas, ia yang berusaha sendiri, Siwon tidak ada campur tangan.

"Berhasil apa?"

_'Ryeowookie, melepaskan Sungmin_ hyeong_.'_

Mata bulan sabit Yesung membelalak. Kata-kata Siwon yang menerangkan kedatangan Sungmin yang menemui Kyuhyun tak lagi didengarkan oleh Yesung. Secepat kilat, laki-laki itu menyambar kunci mobilnya dan menyurukkan ponsel ke dalam saku tanpa memutuskan sambungan telpon.

**..::.**

Pintu ruang lukis itu dibuka dengan kasar. Seorang pemuda berkepala besar muncul dari sana, napasnya terengah-engah, namun tetap mencoba untuk bertanya. "Mana Sungmin?"

Yang ditanya tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya masih sibuk membuat lukisan abstrak dengan dominasi _pink_ dan hitam di mana-mana. "Dia pergi mengejar kebahagiaannya."

Yesung terdiam. Ryeowook tidak mengisak, tapi air meluruh dari mata karamelnya. Ruangan itu temaram, namun Yesung bisa melihatnya di antara cahaya yang menelusup masuk dari cela jendela. Orang yang terlalu mencintai seperti Yesung, mampu melihat orang yang dicintainya bahkan dalam ruangan tanpa cahaya sekalipun. Seperti saat ini.

"Aku pernah kehilangan _Eomma_-ku. Lalu sekarang, aku melepaskan orang yang kucintai." Ryeowook tersenyum pedih, lebih merasa sedang mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa, Tuhan memang membenciku."

Yesung termangu. Ryeowook pernah kehilangan saat ia bahkan sama sekali tidak siap untuk itu—oke! Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar siap kehilangan, tapi Ryeowook terlalu rapuh untuk ditinggalkan saat itu. Ia mendadak kehilangan ibunya, sementara ayahnya tidak pernah benar-benar peduli, membuatnya mencoba mencari perhatian dengan cara apapun, termasuk mengamuk dan marah-marah tidak jelas pada siapapun.

"Aku rasa, aku bisa kehilangan kemampuan melukisku. Aku bisa kehilangan kemewahan yang ditawarkan _Appa_. Aku bisa kehilangan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa kehilangan orang yang kucintai." Ryeowook menggerakkan-gerakkan kuasnya ke mana-mana, membiarkan helai-helainya membentuk motif tersendiri. "Tuhan membenciku, karena itu ia mengambil _Eomma_-ku."

Yesung menggeleng, menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya pada Ryeowook yang menyalahkan Tuhan. "Tapi, kemudian kau mendapatkan _Eomma_ baru." Yesung berjalan mendekat. "Kurasa, Tuhan benar-benar menyayangimu. Kau bahkan tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk tahu bahwa ada orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu."

Ryeowook menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Tapi ia masih tidak menengadah menatap orang yang menganggunya itu.

"Ada orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu. Diam-diam mencintaimu."

"Kau salah, _Hyeong_." Ryeowook tersenyum sinis, mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Karena Sungmin tidak pernah mencintaiku seperti yang kau pikirkan. Berapa kali pun mencoba, kami tidak akan pernah saling mencintai. Kyuhyun tetap menjadi cinta bagi Sungmin. Dan aku …,"

"Kau akan selalu menjadi cinta yang paling berharga untukku."

Mata Ryeowook membesar, tak yakin pada pendengarannya. Sementara Yesung makin mendekatkan langkahnya, kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Kalimat paling jujur yang selalu ia simpan sendiri. Saat ia berdiri tepat di belakang Ryeowook, ia menunduk, memeluk bahu Ryeowook dengan erat. Seakan membuat Ryeowook mengerti, bahwa ia menunggu terlalu lama untuk mengatakan ini; "Aku mencintaimu."

**..::.**

Kyuhyun terus memandang wajah di hadapannya, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan satu detik pun momen ini. Sungmin bertambah cantik meski ia tampak begitu lelah. Sungmin masih tetap seperti peri kecil meski sepertinya beban selama bertahun-tahun ini tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dan Kyuhyun masih tetap mencintainya tanpa berkurang sedikit pun.

"Kau membuatku takut, Kyuhyun!" sela Sungmin sebal. Kalimat pertamanya setelah ciuman lembut yang manis setengah jam lalu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, menampilkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Kyuhyun yakin, ia bisa menyerang makhluk manis di hadapannya ini, menumpahkan rindu bertahun-tahun yang mengendap. Namun, Cho Kyuhyun terlalu menghormati Lee Sungmin. Jadi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat-erat.

"Aku pikir, aku bermimpi." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, membelai pipi Sungmin hati-hati. "Tapi kau nyata, Ming." ujarnya lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Sejak ia berdiri di hadapan panti asuhan ini lebih dari setengah jam lalu, ia pikir, ia juga sedang bermimpi. Namun kalimat Kyuhyun membuatnya sadar, ini benar-benar realita.

"Aku nyata, Kyu." bisiknya. "Dan saatnya berbicara tentang realitas."

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Benar. Saatnya berbicara tentang realita yang ada. Bukan hanya tentang mereka berdua, namun juga orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Tepatnya, seseorang yang berada di antara mereka.

"Kita tidak pernah berpisah baik-baik, kan, Kyu? Tidak ada kata 'putus'. Jadi, kurasa sekaranglah waktunya."

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun menghilang, memudar, menguap begitu saja seiring dengan kalimat Sungmin. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, kalimatnya kaku saat ia bertanya, "Apa … maksudmu?"

"Pernikahanmu harus berlangsung."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin menguat. "Tidak jika itu bukan denganmu."

"Ini bukan permainan, Kyuhyun." Sungmin turut menggeleng. "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan menemuimu. Kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan menikahi Seohyun."

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan hal paling tepat yang harus kulakukan; bersamamu!"

Sungmin terdiam. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata Kyuhyun. Ada kesungguhan di sana. Tapi ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak merebut kebahagiaan orang lain lagi seperti yang pernah ia lakukan. Ya. Sungmin pernah melakukannya. Dan sekarang, ia tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak belajar.

"Kalau kau berpikir untuk mengganti apa yang telah hilang bertahun-tahun ini, itu tidak perlu, Kyu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu saat kuputuskan untuk menemuimu di sini."

"Ini bukan tentang rasa bersalah." Suara Kyuhyun naik beberapa oktaf. "Ini tentang aku yang mencintaimu."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Aku tahu. Tapi kita bukan anak-anak lagi. Kau punya tanggung jawab, Kyu. Ambil tanggung jawabmu sekarang agar aku tidak perlu menanggungnya suatu saat nanti."

Kyuhyun termangu. Ia baru merasakan kebahagiaan yang bertalu-talu itu beberapa saat lalu. Tapi sejenak itu kah?

Tangan Sungmin perlahan tertarik, lepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun yang lemas. Pemuda itu bergerak pelan, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang besar.

"Pergilah dan jadi dewasa. Saat kau kembali sebagai seorang suami dari seorang wanita, aku berjanji, salah satu impianmu akan menjadi nyata."

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar bergerak. Sungmin berbicara seolah ia adalah ibu yang melepaskan anaknya untuk menikah. Tapi bukan kalimat itu yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis. Melainkan sebuah maket rumah yang bentuk dua dimensinya selama ini disimpan Kyuhyun.

"Bawa ini, anggaplah kado pernikahan dariku. Saat kau kembali, kau boleh menagihnya."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya. Rumah itu memang impiannya. Tapi bukan ditempati bersama orang lain. Ia ingin menempatinya bersama Sungmin. Hanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Maket itu sudah berpindah dari tangannya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun bahkan sebelum Ryeowook melepaskannya. Dan Sungmin tidak akan mengubah keputusan itu.

"Karena aku—"

Kali ini, bibir plum itu yang bergerak untuk menekan bibir tebal yang bergetar. Menciumnya untuk terakhir kali. Lebih singkat, lebih dewasa.

"—mencintaimu."

**..::.**

Yesung sudah duduk tegak di kursi dalam kafe itu saat Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia menghela napasnya berat sebelum melanjutkan langkah pendek-pendeknya demi mendekat pada _hyeong_ berkepala besar di sana. Lebih dari sejam lalu, ia meminta Yesung untuk datang. Ada hal yang harus dikatakan Sungmin. Hal penting yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum ia sendiri pergi.

Ya. Pergi. Setelah ini, segalanya akan usai, dan Sungmin akan memulai dari awal di tempat yang jauh. Jika Kyuhyun dan Seohyun ke Eropa serta Yesung dan Ryeowook di Asia, maka Sungmin akan pergi ke paling tenggara benua Australia; Oceania, tepatnya New Zealand.

Tempat damai seperti New Zealand akan membantunya menyembuhkan diri.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama, _Hyeong_?"

Yesung mendongak selagi Sungmin menarik kursi untuk duduk. Yesung memandangnya bersalah. "Kita sama-sama menunggu terlalu lama, kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Bukan itu maksudku. Percayalah, pertanyaanku tadi tidak bermakna kiasan."

Yesung mengangguk. Pertanyaan Sungmin barusan memang bermakna ambigu sekarang ini. "Jadi …, hal penting apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum. "_Mianhae_ …," Suara halus itu terdengar begitu tulus. "_Jeongmal mianhae_."

Yesung mengerjap. Siapa yang bersalah dan siapa yang meminta maaf? Bukankah Sungmin menyadari betul jika Yesunglah menyebab segalanya? Ia sudah tentu tahu semua potongan-potongan cerita di masa lalu. Jadi …,

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Yesung serak.

Sejujurnya, Yesung merasa takut. Kejadian ini berlangsung terlalu cepat. Meski ia sudah tahu akan seperti ini. Yang diam-diam mengirimi alamat website firma arsitektur ini pada Kyuhyun adalah Siwon. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu sudah mengakuinya. Yang memberi jalan bagi Kyuhyun untuk menemukan Sungmin adalah Yesung sendiri. Ia bahkan sengaja memberi proyek itu pada Sungmin agar Kyuhyun mendapat kesempatan.

Jadi, Yesung sudah benar-benar tahu. Ia sudah memersiapkan diri. Hanya saja, ia tetap terkejut. Ternyata, memang secepat ini.

"Maaf karena balas dendam padamu. Aku tahu, aku salah. Maafkan aku."

Yesung mengernyit. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sungmin-_ah_?"

Sungmin tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menurunkan pandangan, menolak menatap mata Yesung yang polos. "Tentang Ryeowook, maafkan aku."

Kali ini Yesung terdiam. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku tahu, kau menyayangi Ryeowook lebih dari statusmu." Senyum itu berubah menjadi rasa bersalah yang amat dalam. "Aku juga tahu Ryeowook memiliki perasaan itu meski ia menolak untuk mengakuinya. Karena itu aku meminta Ryeowook jatuh cinta padaku."

Sungmin menjeda demi mengingat semua kejadian itu. Sementara Yesung termangu di tempatnya, antara percaya dan tidak.

"Anak yang mengamuk tanpa jelas seperti Ryeowook di masa lalu hanya anak-anak yang merasa tidak dicintai dan tidak bisa mencintai. Melihat matanya yang jelalatan meski di sana ada banyak orang, aku langsung tahu, bahwa ia mencari seseorang. Salah satu pelayan mengatakan bahwa hanya kau yang bisa menenangkannya. Saat itu, aku merasa sebagian takdir berpihak padaku."

Sungmin menghela napas. Menceritakan dosa masa lalu ternyata memang jauh lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau mencintai Ryeowook, berarti aku harus merebutnya darimu agar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Kau menjauhkanku dari orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku, jadi aku juga harus menjauhkanmu dari orang yang paling kau cintai. Semata-mata agar kau tahu, rasa sakitnya seperti akan membuatmu gila."

Yesung terperangah, tubuhnya seperti membeku. Hanya gerakan kelopak matanya yang terus mengerjap-ngerjap tak ingin percaya.

"Aku sangat jahat kan, _Hyeong_?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Tapi Yesung tidak menjawab.

Mereka semua datang sebagai sosok malaikat, namun ternyata menyimpan iblis dalam dirinya. Sungmin hanya menusia biasa yang bisa melakukan apa saja saat ia merasa terpojok sendirian.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau dan Ryeowook menanggapinya. Tapi, aku sudah berusaha menebus kesalahanku dengan melepaskan Kyuhyun."

Yesung membelalak. "Lee Sungmin …,"

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Sungmin menyela. "Jadi, kumohon padamu, _Hyeong_, kali ini … biarkan aku melarikan diri."

**..::.**

_**EPILOG**_

_Five years later …_

Seohyun menatap benda berkilauan yang melingkar di jarinya. Selama beberapa tahun ini, menatap kilauan cahaya matahari yang menimpa benda itu menjadi favoritnya. Cincin pernikahan, sebuah tanda pengikatan yang sah.

"_Yaa, _Hyunsoo-_ya_, apa kau menunggu _Appa_ pulang, _eoh_?"

Seohyun menoleh pada suara _bass_ yang khas itu. Ia lantas tersenyum saat matanya menemukan lelaki berambut semi ikal tengah menggendong Hyunsoo, putrinya yang berusia tiga tahun.

"Tumben kau pulang sangat cepat, _Oppa_." sindirnya. "Apa kau tidak 'bertemu' dengan Mozart di _Stavovske Divadlo_?"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah menanggapi candaan itu. Ia memang pulang cepat hari ini. Biasanya, ia akan mendekam di _Stavovske Divadlo_ dan pulang malam saat jadwal pertunjukannya bersama kelompok orkestra sedang kosong.

"Hanya ingin istirahat lebih lama." Jawabnya santai. "Akan ada pertunjukan keliling hingga ke luar Eropa, aku harus lebih banyak mementingkan diriku saat-saat seperti sekarang ini."

Seohyun mengangguk mengerti. Kyuhyun jauh lebih dewasa sejak kepindahan lima tahun lalu. Tentu saja. Sungmin memintanya untuk menjadi dewasa. Jadi, ia melakukannya dengan patuh.

"Apa kau akan terus mencari Sungmin _oppa_?"

Pertanyaan sensitif dari Seohyun membuat Kyuhyun berhenti bermain dengan Hyunsoo. Ditatapnya balita yang tengah bermain lego itu. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada sosok di masa lalunya. Sekembalinya Kyuhyun dari Praha, Sungmin sudah tidak berada di Korea. Entah benar-benar tidak ada atau ia sengaja membuat keberadaannya tidak diketahui Kyuhyun.

Tidak satupun ada yang tahu, bahkan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kim bersaudara yang akhirnya menjadi pasangan sah itu pun dalam pencariannya akan keberadaan Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin seperti tertelan segitiga bermuda. Dan seolah Tuhan menghukum mereka semua, tak ada satu pun jalan untuk menemukan Sungmin. Setidaknya hingga tahun kelima sejak ia menghilang.

"Kau menghabiskan nyaris setengah hidupmu untuk mencarinya." Seohyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau pasti sangat mencintainya. Iya, kan, _Oppa_?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai respon, sama sekali tampak enggan untuk menjawab. Tapi, Seohyun tahu ia benar.

"Hyunsoo-_ya_, saat kau sudah dewasa dan jatuh cinta, jangan pernah memutuskan perkara sendirian. Menjalin hubungan berarti bersedia untuk berbagi keputusan. Kau mengerti, kan? Jangan lakukan apa yang _Appa_ lakukan. _Arrachi_?"

Seohyun mendengus geli menatap Kyuhyun yang berbicara pada Hyunsoo. Putri kecilnya itu memang sudah pandai berbicara dan membalas omongan. Tapi, nasihat Kyuhyun jelas tidak pantas diucapkan pada balita seperti Hyunsoo.

"Ia tidak akan sepertimu, _Oppa_! Dia juga tidak akan sepertiku." Seohyun mendekat pada Hyunsoo, lantas mencium putri kecilnya itu penuh sayang. "Dia akan dicintai dan mencintai dengan baik."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau benar. Hyunsoo tidak akan seperti kita."

"Daripada itu, kali ini kau akan ke mana, _Oppa_? Bukankah kau akan pergi lagi?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ah iya, aku harus segera pergi." Ia buru-buru berdiri, bersiap ke kamar apartemennya. "Aku ada undangan untuk solo piano di salah satu negara di Oceania. Di Selandia Baru."

**..::.**

Sungmin menengadah ke langit. Biru menghampar bersih. Sama sekali tak ada gumpalan awan yang menggantung. Benar-benar hari yang tepat untuk melaksanakan hari pernikahan. Ia mendengus. Pekerjaannya untuk sebuah proyek perumahan belum usai dan salah satu temannya di perusahaan justru menerornya semalaman agar datang ke resepsi pernikahan ini.

"Vincent!"

Sungmin menoleh saat nama Inggrisnya terpanggil—nama yang ia gunakan lima tahun belakangan ini.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang!" Spencer—si pengantin pria—menepuk bahu Sungmin dengan akrab. "Kau harus rehat dari tumpukan pekerjaan itu, Teman!"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. "Dan mendapati surat teguran di mejamu esoknya?"

Spencer tertawa renyah. Lelaki berwajah manis ini selalu saja serius.

"Kurasa, kali ini Spencer benar, Vincent! Sesekali, kau harus rehat dan menemukan pasangan hidup!" Kali ini, si pengantin satunya muncul. Aiden Scanfish melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Spencer, lantas mendaratkan satu ciuman ringan di pipi tirus kekasihnya. Aksi yang membuat Sungmin lantas mendengus ingin muntah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kalian pernah mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi, jodoh akan datang dengan sendirinya. Percaya padaku!"

Spencer tertawa mengejek sekarang. "Datang saat kau sudah ubanan? Ayolah, Teman! Kau sudah terlalu dewasa untuk sebuah pernikahan. "

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Spencer mungkin tidak bermaksud buruk, tapi itu cukup menghantam hati Sungmin. "Baik, akan kupikirkan."

Sungmin tidak berbohong. Ia benar-benar akan memikirkannya. Ia sudah terlalu lama berlari. Sekarang saatnya berhenti dan menemukan seseorang di mana ia bisa tinggal. Tinggal di hatinya dan menumpukan segala kebahagiaan pada orang itu. Sungmin akan mencarinya. Ia janji.

"Bagaimana jika kukenalkan dengan seseorang?" Spencer mendadak bertanya heboh. "Ia juga hadir di sini. Sebentar lagi mungkin tiba."

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja Marcus, Sayang!" Spencer menjawab penuh percaya diri pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Aiden. "Laki-laki baik dan tampan yang kita temui di Inggris. Vincent akan menyukainya."

"Hah?" Sungmin melongo. Hey, ini pernikahan mereka, mengapa berbelok arah menjadi acara menjodohkan Sungmin?

"Oh, itu dia!" Spencer seperti sibuk sendiri. Sekarang, ia malah meninggalkan Aiden dan Sungmin yang melongo parah.

Sungmin tidak bisa melihat sosok 'laki-laki baik dan tampan' versi Spencer bernama Marcus itu di antara banyaknya tamu di halaman belakang kediaman Aiden—tempat acara itu berlangsung. Jadi, ia hanya menurut saat Aiden memintanya untuk ikut.

"Aku mendukung Spencer, kau akan sangat menyukainya." goda Aiden saat mereka hampir mendekat pada Spencer dan sosok Marcus yang sedaritadi dibicarakan duo pengantin itu.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh, tak ingin bicara banyak. Saat ia berdiri di belakang sosok yang dihebohkan oleh Spencer, mendadak Sungmin tercengang. Punggung itu sama sekali tampak tak asing baginya. Rambut semi ikal itu mengingatkannya pada …,

"Senang melihatmu ada di sini, Marcus Cho!" seru Aiden bersahabat.

Dan mata Sungmin mendadak melebar terkejut saat sosok itu berbalik. Sungmin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Marcus Cho …,

"Cho … Kyuhyun?"

**..::.**

Kyuhyun merasa ia tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini. Dua kali ia kehilangan Sungmin, dan dua kali itu pula ia kembali menemukannya. Meski butuh waktu yang lama, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Yang terpenting, ia bisa menemukan Sungmin.

"Kurasa, aku boleh sombong dan mengatakan bahwa Tuhan benar-benar menyayangiku. Tuhan selalu punya cara untuk menuntunku agar menemukanmu." Kyuhyun berujar lega saat otaknya dengan cepat menganalisa semua kebetulan-kebetulan yang memertemukannya dengan Sungmin lagi. "Kalau saat ini aku mengatakan bahwa kita benar-benar berjodoh, dengan cara apalagi kau akan mengingkarinya, Ming?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Matanya mengawasi orang-orang di bawah sana dari balkon lantai dua rumah Aiden. Acara pernikahan yang dirayakan dengan _garden party_ itu masih berlangsung di bawah. Tetapi Aiden dan Spencer memberinya waktu berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dengan cara melarikan diri lagi, mungkin?"

Kyuhyun menoleh tidak senang. Sungmin tampak tenang meski kalimatnya barusan benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun ingin melompat dari balkon itu sekarang.

"Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menemukanmu. Bukan sekali. Tapi dua kali. Kau tahu? Itu melelahkan!" Kyuhyun menghela napas dengan kasar. "Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan menghilang lagi. Dan jangan membuatku mencarimu lagi. Tinggallah bersamaku dan bahagia."

Sungmin mengulum senyum. Ia juga ingin tinggal dan bahagia. Lari itu melelahkan.

"Bagaimana kabar Seohyun, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Kurasa."

Lelaki berambut semi ikal menghela napas. "Seohyun memiliki Hyunsoo sekarang."

Sungmin tersenyum tulus. "Seorang putri kecil? Dia pasti sangat cantik. Dia mirip siapa? Ibunya atau ayahnya?"

"Kurasa ibunya." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa renyah. "Berarti dia benar-benar cantik. Kalau mirip ayahnya, ia tidak akan secantik itu."

Kyuhyun ikut tergelak sekarang. "Kau benar."

"Kapan-kapan, aku akan mengunjunginya."

"Dia akan senang melihatmu."

Ada hening yang sangat panjang setelah kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. Keduanya terdiam meski ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin dikatakan. Sementara di bawah sana, Aiden dan Spencer mulai menari bersama. Tamu-tamu dekat yang datang tergelak di sekitaran mereka. Sekilas, keduanya tampak seperti pasangan komedian.

"Apa kau sudah menikah, Min?"

Pertanyaan mutlak. Tersensitif sekaligus terpenting. Lama Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia justru sibuk menonton pertunjukan Aiden dan Spencer di bawah sana. Sementara Kyuhyun mengamati sisi wajahnya, harap-harap cemas kalau jawaban yang akan diberikan Sungmin justru bukan yang diharapkannya.

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan pada Yesung _hyeong_ dan Ryeowookie, kurasa lima tahun belum cukup untuk menghukum diriku."

Implisit, namun Kyuhyun sudah paham. "Mereka sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama."

"Aku yang belum memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sudah kulakukan." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. "Melepaskan Seohyun dan membiarkan Siwon _hyeong_ datang dan menyelamatkannya. Siwon _hyeong_ selalu mencintai Seohyun, tapi aku merebutnya. Seohyun selalu mencintai sendirian tanpa tahu bagaimana rasanya berbalas. Karena itu, aku membiarkan keduanya."

"Kau hanya memerbaikinya, Cho! Bukan menghukum dirimu." Sungmin tertawa kecil.

Dan Kyuhyun membalasnya. "Apa mencari satu orang yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, belum bisa dikatakan hukuman?" sindirnya. "Hanya bisa terus-terusan mencintai satu orang tanpa bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Kau pikir, itu bukan sebuah hukuman?"

Sungmin mengulum senyum, entah untuk apa.

"Kau tahu kalimat apa yang paling kuingat dari semua yang kau katakan, Min?" Kyuhyun mendongak menatap langit, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aiden dan Spencer yang mulai istirahat dari sesi menari mereka.

"Apa?" suara Sungmin sangat halus saat menanyakannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia suka suara lembut itu membelai pendengarannya. "'Orang yang telah ditakdirkan denganmu, pasti akan kau temui di masa depan.' Kau pernah mengatakannya. Dan aku selalu meminta pada Tuhan untuk mewujudkannya demi masa depan kita. Sekarang itu nyata."

Sungmin mengulas senyum tipis yang manis. Ia tidak ingat, ia pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya ia paham maksud Kyuhyun dengan mengungkitnya. Kedua pipi Sungmin mendadak dijalari rona merah yang cantik. "Tuhan mengabulkannya."

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Tuhan selalu punya banyak cara untuk menggagalkan rencana termatang sekalipun untuk takdir seseorang. Bahkan sebuah pernikahan yang hampir terjadi."

"Apa kau tidak menyesal meninggalkan Seohyunie, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat, berharap Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mantap dan jujur. Apapun jawabannya.

"Tidak." Dan Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan kecil Sungmin untuk melihat kejujuran pada wajah Kyuhyun saat menjawab. "Aku yakin, aku akan lebih menyesal jika aku terus memaksakan diri untuk bersamanya. Kami tidak ditakdirkan, karena itu Tuhan tidak pernah membalik hatiku untuk melupakanmu dan jatuh cinta padanya."

Senyum itu terulas lagi di bibir Sungmin. Matanya yang bulat menatap lekat-lekat Kyuhyun, menyimpan tiap detail lekuk wajah Kyuhyun di memorinya seolah ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu.

"Tuhan memberimu banyak sekali kesempatan."

"Tuhan selalu memberi kesempatan pada siapapun yang percaya." Kyuhyun menoleh kali ini. Pancaran matanya menunjukkan cinta yang begitu besar, syukur yang teramat dalam. "Bohong saat orang mengatakan 'kesempatan tidak datang dua kali' atau 'jika tidak mengambil kesempatan kedua, kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan ketiga'. Nyatanya, kesempatan-kesempatan itu ada banyak."

"Aku anggap, kesempatan Seohyun-_ah_ untuk tidak memilikimu sebagai kesempatanku untuk memilikimu lagi."

"Juga kesempatan untukku, Min." Satu tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, membelai sebelah pipi Sungmin yang merona. Apa kalimat itu mengartikan bahwa Sungmin menerimanya sekarang? Benar-benar menerima kembali.

"Aku tahu kesempatan itu banyak, tapi jangan membuatku menunggu lama lagi untuk menemukan kesempatan yang lain, Min. Mulai saat ini, kumohon jadilah cinta yang akan terus ada di sisiku. Jadilah seseorang yang menyempurnakan rumahku, tinggal di dalamnya, dan teruslah jadi alasan mengapa aku harus tersenyum."

Sungmin tersenyum—hampir tergelak sebenarnya. Kyuhyun berbicara seolah Sungmin tidak akan memberinya waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun ..," panggil Sungmin pelan.

"_Ne_?"

Sungmin bergerak, mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. Membuat laki-laki itu tersentak kaget, namun tersenyum setelahnya.

"Seterusnya, untuk alasan apapun, jangan pernah melepaskanku lagi." Sungmin mengulum senyum. Tangannya terangkat, balas membelai pipi Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau melakukannya, aku bisa menjamin, tidak ada masa depan antara kau dan aku."

"Tidak akan, Min."Kyuhyun bergerak untuk memeluk orang yang paling ia rindukan itu. "Tidak akan lagi."

~o0o~

**.::Cruel Fairy Tale::.**

"**..:hanya cintamu yang mampu:.."**

FIN

~o0o~

Labu's Note:

Akhirnyaaaaaahhhh! :D

Saya kepengen cerewet di sini, tapi entar disangka pengen ngelanggar HAM kalian, jadi saya menghapus banyak curhatan saya. :D Tapi, ini yang terakhir, lho~ *dilema*abaikan*

Warning: silakan di-_skip_ curhatan di bawah.

Orang bilang, untuk membuat reader terharu, author harus menangis saat menuliskan kisahnya. Dan itu yang saya lakukan saat memulai menulis tiap part kisah ini. Mulai dari mengumpulkan lagu-lagu ballad—favorite saya adalah In My Dream (SJ KRY), Prelude op. 10 no. 3 (Chopin), Bernapas Tanpamu (Lyla), dan banyak lagi—sampai memaksa hati untuk merasakan rasa sakit. Dan sungguh, itu bukan hal mudah saat kenyataannya saya lagi jatuh cinta. :D

Karena itu, saya merasa perlu berterima kasih—dan maaf—kepada mereka yang meneteskan airmata saat membaca kisah ini. Celotehan-celotehan kalian di kotak review seperti satu penghargaan yang sangat berarti buat saya.

Ada satu review yang membuat saya sampai ngakak guling-guling kayak orang gila di kamar.

"Authornya pasti sering patah hati."

WKWKWKWKWK … percaya gak kalau saya nulis beberapa part fic ini saat saya lagi kasmaran? XDD

Tapi, gimanapun BTS(?) dari Cruel Fairy Tale, saya tetap ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Reviewers dan juga flamers. Kalian orang-orang baik yang merelakan waktu demi membuat saya merasa tidak sendiri. Saya juga merasa perlu berterima kasih pada siders yang bersedia menyimpan cerita ini di satu momen hidup kalian.

Dan untuk ending-nya YeWook, saya gak dapat cela untuk menceritakan mereka. T_T Mungkin, dibikin side story-nya aja, ya? Kalau ada yang mau, sih. Tapi saya gak janji kapan. Dan mungkin gak di-upload di sini, mengingat akun ffn ini didedikasikan untuk KyuMin. Mungkin di blog.

At least, terima kasih dan sampai ketemu di kisah lain.

Salam Peri dari Labu—Author Abal.


End file.
